A Dark Adaptation of New Moon
by writtenly
Summary: It's been a year since Edward left Bella. Strong ties bond Jacob and Bella together, but one night of surpise and misfortune will forver change the lives of these three people. What would you do when all you love is violently taken away?
1. Chapter 1

****

The lounge couldn't have been more breathtakingly beautiful. Ben and Angela's wedding reception was held at Brightwater House, a lush ballroom in Forks where a number of weddings and other social events were held. Angela's mom opted for a lush, romantic outdoor scenery. Cherry Blossoms circled the lofty garden with silk draperies entwined through their trunks. Mossy vines cascaded the roof and columns of the gazebo. Past the falling blossoms stretched an immense lake - silver under the moonlight.

"Having fun?" whispered an unmistakable voice from behind me.

Jacob's warm fingers filled the spaces between mine. Standing almost seven feet tall, with wide set shoulders and dressed in black-on-black suite and tie, Jacob looked like he was ready to walk down the red carpet on Oscar night. He had been looking forward to this evening for weeks now. Our first formal dress up date although our friends and family had already grown so use to our duet this past year. We were inseparable. Joined by hip.

He handed me a dry martini, as he pulled me close to his side.  
"It sure is something." I nodded.

He rubbed my arm from shoulder to elbow twice and paused.  
"Are you cold? Your arm is covered in goose bumps!" he chuckled.

I wore a long emerald silk chiffon dress with delicate spaghetti straps. Its neckline gathered elegantly across my chest and plunged deeply to the small of my back. My hair hung in loose waves_. _I was out of my element. Just the thought of the cozy warmth of my tattered sweat pants and time-worn tee waiting for me back home sent a small wave of impatience through me.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to step out for a moment and get some fresh air".

The reception hall featured a huge deck to allow room for dancing. It was even more romantically adorned than the garden. Flowery vines dripped from all around the roofing and the stage held a miniature orchestra consisting of violins, cellos and a few more musical instruments. On the corner, right before the stage, was a beautiful mahogany grand piano, covered in petals.

"You look amazing, by the way. Almost put the poor bride to shame" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I could feel his hot soothing breath wash over the right side of my face, and the heat from his arm spread along my back, down to my waist where it rested. This was definitely better than the thought of my sweats waiting for me at home. I nudged his ribs playfully, not that it would do anything to him. He looked stunningly handsome tonight.

Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler all stepped down from the deck to join us. With school finished and college looming a couple of weeks away, I barely had the chance to see them. We exchanged polite hugs and kisses and then casually divided into to two groups, the men off to one side.

"OH MY GOD! Your dress is unbelievable! It looks great!" squealed a tipsy Jessica.

Angela picked out my green ensemble. She wanted a 20's inspired wedding and although the bridesmaids all wore a delicate and less revealing sage dresses, her maid of honor got the crème of the crop. I'll admit... it was beautiful and quite flattering against my less than flattering frail figure.

"Thanks Jess. You both look fantastic." I replied. Jessica managed to emphasize her bust line more than the dress intended...perhaps in an effort to stand out from all of the other bridesmaids.

I sneaked a quick glance over to the boys to find Jacob looking at me. He smirked knowing the torture I was about to endure from Jessica's rant, then winked and trotted off to the bar with the rest of the guys. I grimaced and braced myself for what was sure to be a non-stop blabbering from Jessica on every iota of the wedding ceremony. I kept my eyes on her and gave a mechanical smile or nod of the head every now and then though I couldn't honestly say that I was indeed registering what she was saying.

My mind drifted around the night's surroundings instead. Champagne glasses clinking musically, the falling cherry blossom petals swirling majestically on the ground, the laughter... all pleasant sounds muting the endless rant coming from Jessica and Lauren.

In the background, someone began to warm up on the piano... a slow and calculating prelude. The bride and grooms' dance I suppose. I shot a quick glance to the deck and sure enough, there were Ben and Angela, looking completely engrossed in love, taking the dance floor. Angela looked amazing. She wore a vintage slip that looked like it was crafted for the gods. Her hair spilled down her back in long waves. I smiled. Once they were in the center of the floor, Ben spun her once in admiration. Angela's smile was streched from ear to ear, but as she came around to face Ben, her head did not make a full turn. Her gaze was locked on something. Ben pulled her close to him and remained unaware of her reaction.

Angela wore an odd and surprised look on her face. Surely she can't be suffering stage fright with how well she dances. Years of ballet classes couldn't be matched by anyone here tonight. But she wasn't looking at Ben. Her attention was still diverted towards the corner of the stage, perhaps at someone goofing off.

I turned my attention back to Jessica who was now commenting on the best and worst dressed of the evening when suddenly, my attention was spun back towards the deck... almost violently. The piano began its course with a melody sure to captivate the crowd and hypnotize the bride and groom. It was a distinctive melody, a hauntingly familiar one. My heart skipped a beat.

_ It couldn't be._

I listened closely, holding my breath, my heart rate rising. I couldn't see the piano from where I stood so I excused myself with a quick smile and headed for the dance floor. I walked through a pair of couples, careful not to spill my drink, or fall flat on my face. As I reached the steps to the deck, I realized that Angela's face was one of shock. Ben was unable to see her from his position. I followed her gaze and froze at what I saw.

It was as if I just ran through an imaginary wall, knocking the air out of me. My body froze but my heart beat drummed loudly. I stood there frozen, cup in hand, and utterly stunned.

It was him. Inexplicably and absolutely him. His pale and perfectly carved face focused intently on his gliding hands. His hair… a rich deep bronze contrasting his ivory skin. It was him. And he was playing my lullaby.

Everything else was suddenly silent all around me, although I was sure I could clearly see people in my peripheral vision laughing and sharing toasts... _weren't the champagne glasses making that clinking sound just a minute ago?_ The only other thing I could hear was my heart pounding against my chest. It was then I realized that nothing around me had stopped, I was the only one rendered immobile. Just then, I was in Angela's point of view and she gave me a look between shocked, puzzled, and happy all at the same time. Her surprised face was enough for me to know that she had not mailed out an invite for him. I ignored her.

It's been a year since I last saw Edward. A year since he took me to the forest and left me... discarded me... leaving me for dead to be more accurate. I remembered his words far too well for my own good. I had tried desperately to scrub them out of my mind, to convince myself that there was another reason for his choosing to leave me... a mutual, agreeable and certainly an amicable one. But he left no reason at all other than he no longer wanted me.

I fought with the ghost of him and his words that haunted me for months after. In time, I was able to numb it all... acknowledge that the wound was still there, but suppress it enough to permit me to live normally, or so I thought. It was my defiance that gave me the strength I needed to move on and now, as I stood here frozen in place, I felt my walls being shaken by a fierce pounding.

I was aware of someone leaning in towards me to whisper "he plays beautifully...I wonder how much they paid for the musicians". It wasn't a voice I recognized so I ignored it. At that moment, he closed his eyes shut and his nostrils flared subtly... as if pulling in the air. He then opened his eyes and stared at me... without pausing to search through the crowd, as if he knew where I stood all along. My scent, of course. It surprised me how he was able to pick it up from a distance. I would've guessed it would have lost its appeal to him with time.

His eyes were warm and his lips were slightly parted with a hint of a smile on the corner of his lips. Not once did he miss a key. He continued to stare at me with the same odd look on his face as he slowly brought the song to an end. My jaw tightened and anger flooded me. I took a quick chug of my wine, swallowing it all in one gulp and placed the empty glass on a nearby table as I stormed off. I needed to get away before he could finish the song. I needed to escape, to breathe... to collect myself.

I walked to the far end of the yard where a pier shot out onto the lake. As my breathing slowed, I thought to myself, 'how long should I stay here in my recluse? What should I do? What would I do?' A hurricane of emotions washed over me clouding my mind. I tried to convince my self that all I felt was rage and I would have probably believed it if only my heart didn't beat so violently within me and if I didn't have the urge to go back there and stare at him, even if from a distance.

It was him. He was really here. But why? Who had invited him? Everyone knew he left along with his family. Everyone knew Jacob and I were so close now. Who would have invited him? Why _was_ he here? I felt a soft chill wash over my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pulling in his once too familiar minty scent and turned to face him. I could never prepare myself enough to look at him, to take in the gloriousness of his face. His beauty was unmatched.

"Edward." I said behind clenched teeth. I tried to sound pleasantly surprised. It didn't work.

His face was creased with pain. I tried not to look him in the eyes for that would probably have me undone. I quickly turned away and faced the lake.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't waste any time in expressing my intent. I was a fool. A coward. I thought I was doing what was right... _for you_. But I was only fooling myself. To even think that I had the slightest confidence that I could endure being apart from you... for your sake... was insane. Yes, I realize that was selfish of me and forgive me for my self-gratification but I can't live without you... if this is called living. There's no reason left to exist without you."

I felt like imaginary currents were pulling me in. And I knew I had to get away but all I could do was stand there. Frozen. I struggled to find my breath and I braced myself before I turned to face him. His eyes were black as night and surrounded by purple rings. Even with their blackness and depth, they were sad... torn. I squared my shoulders and swallowed.

"So now you feel it's time to come back and wisk me away?" I mentally winced at my words and he seemed to do the same.

"Pick up where we left off, you suppose?"

His anguished look changed to a cold and hard stare. I was momentarily confused by his reaction. He was looking past me now, his jaw clenched and a quiet growl coming from his chest. Instinctively, I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"Bella?"

I shut my eyes and pursed my lips. Great. I turned around to find Jacob standing nearby though not close enough to hear our conversation. He looked both shocked and enraged. He stood tense... rigid, almost. I gave him an exasperated look and called out, "I'll be right there."

I turned once again to face Edward who's gaze was suddenly intense. He looked deeply into my eyes and seemed to struggle to find words.  
'Am I too late?" his voice nearly cracked as he looked deep into me.

His eyes stared back at mine, searching. His pale face seemed to go a shade lighter and pain visibly marked his face.  
"Bella, please tell me" his voice was almost a whisper now. "Have I truly lost you?" His moved rapidly between my eyes.

"I have to go" I managed to choke out.

I turned and started to walk quickly towards Jacob, who to my surprise did not move a single step although the hatred for Edward was clearly stemming off his body. I hoped that Edward had not decided to follow me as it would be the end of this party as we know it. I stole a quick glance back at him. He hadn't followed me. He stood there, his face still looking at the same spot where my face was a moment ago with the same intense, almost strangled look on his face. Something deep inside my vaulted heart suddenly nudged at me and for a brief fraction of a second, I wish I could smooth out the frown lines from his face.

I turned away and continued my way towards Jacob who was at danger of losing it. Once I reached him, I put my hand on his chest and said "Let's go."  
"NO!" he growled. I shot another glance at Edward who now returned his look, anger igniting his face.

Under my hand, I felt Jacob's skin burn and tremble. If I didn't get him away from here now, there would soon be mayhem on this field and everyone would be running for dear life, knocking everything down on their way. I could not and would not allow Ben and Angela's wedding to be ruined. Desperately, I put more force to my hand and tried hopelessly to push him the opposite direction. I might as well have been pushing a mountain.

Jacob grabbed my wrist with force and flung it off his chest as he took a step forward. At that same moment, almost simultaneously, Edward appeared, within inches from Jacob's face.

"Mind yourself. I'll kill you right here and now if you touch her that way again" Edward snarled behind clenched teeth.

People were beginning to stare. I had to stop this fast. I couldn't do this to Angela. Not on her wedding day. I quickly stepped in between them placing my hands on each of their chests. _Fire and ice_. I looked Jacob straight in the eyes and growled "I SAID LET'S GO....NOW".

It all happened at once. First, I felt a cold hand cover my own, and I could see through Jacob's dark brown eyes, that Edward had looked down at my hand on his chest and slowly pulled his hand up to touch mine, at the same time, Jacob pulled me, or rather wrenched me to his side.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER!" Jacob snarled.

My heart drummed loudly against my chest. I waited for the worse. But after a brief pause, Jacob swiftly turned us away. His grip was hurting my waist and his body was trembling more than before. Edward took a step towards us but paused seeming depesperatly undecisive. Jacob literally dragged me to the car that was parked across the street. We reached the car and he slammed the door shut behind me. He threw it with such force that a small crack ran across the passenger window. Once he got in the car, he started the engine and floored the gas. The tires peeled away from the concrete and we sped into the night.

"JAKE, SLOW DOWN" I shouted over the roaring engine. He ignored me. His eyes were on fire and his body was still trembling.

"JAKE, DAMMIT!!!"

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? WHAT DOES HE WANT?" he demanded.

"He only wanted to talk, Jake. Now would you please slow down? Please. Calm yourself." I pleaded.

"WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM YOU?" he glared at me, spit shooting from his lips.

"Nothing Jake, I told you, he only wanted to talk. NOW THE FUCK SLOW DOWN!!!" I demanded.

He was going way too fast. The speedometer read 142 mph. It didn't help that he was driving a Charger that I knew he must have upgraded its engine to a more monstrous machine built for speed. His body was shaking really bad. He was losing it. I needed to think of something quick.

Almost out of no where, and immediately, there was a blinding light ahead. It illuminated every corner, every shadow of the car's interior. Jacob's eyes widened in horror and he jerked the wheel to the left as he slammed on the brakes, the force slamming me against the passenger door. At the same time, another force pierced right through me from my right side, slamming me the opposite direction. In that split second, I felt several of my bones snap. I felt like popcorn... popping up and around in its bag, never landing in one spot... never landing at all. Part of me registered the car turning and turning over on its side repeatedly. Another part of me felt my skin being ripped open, my skull cracking, and glass pricking me everywhere.

The car came to a final stop... the strongest jolt yet. I felt an unnatural jab in my abdomen. I fought to open my eyes but when I did... all I saw was red. I opened my mouth to scream, and instead of my shrill cry, I heard a thick gurgle coming from my throat. I couldn't speak. I wanted to move badly but couldn't. The more I tried, the more tired I became. Something dark and ominous hovered over me. It came closer and closer. I fought to see through the red but the more and more I tried, the darker it got. Blackness slowly crept back towards me and when I didn't fight anymore... it covered me.

***

I found myself in a dark and thickly covered forest. Massive redwoods sprouted out from the ground and stretch endlessly into the sky, their trunks covered in moss. It was cold and moist. I can taste the soil in the air. The moon shone brightly between the trees and I tried to get a sense of where I was and how I got here. The cold made me shiver violently and made my teeth chatter loudly. It seemed like any ordinary forest in Washington yet there was something eerie, something wrong with the scene. I stood very still and took in all my surroundings. I was alone. Not just alone, no. It was lonelier than that.

I heard the wind whistle and howl, but the leaves didn't rustle. The ferns remained undisturbed. There was the sound of a constant drip somewhere nearby but no stream in sight. Everything was so still. Too still. I heard the loud cries of eagles passing by although there were none in the sky. _Odd_. Did I sleepwalk? Sure I couldn't keep my mouth shut as I slept - an embarrassing habit of mine but _sleepwalk_?

I turned to look for a trail to lead me out of the forest. As I turned, I saw him standing there. Still as the trees. He looked at me with gold and anxious eyes. _Are all angels as beautiful as this? Does it get any better than this?_ He held his arms out as if beckoning me to go to him. I wanted to run. Run as fast as my legs would carry me and crash into him. Take in his sweet scent and feed on his cool lips. But I couldn't move. My legs were tangled against something… _vines_? My eyes remained locked to his hypnotic gaze as I tried feebly to free my legs from their restraint. They didn't budge.

There was a sudden change to his cherubic face. He looked panicked, a sense of urgency in his eyes. He didn't move. I couldn't understand this sudden shift of emotion emanating from him. I fought harder to free my legs and fell while I struggled. I landed on something soft, hot and lumpy. As I looked down, I realized that there was nothing holding my legs. I pushed myself up from the dark form. Something wet and hot covered my hand. It was blood.

_ Blood?_

I pushed the dark mound at my feet looking for the source of the blood. What I found was far worse than anything I have ever witnessed in my life. I screamed in horror at the sight of Jacob's lifeless staring eyes.

I looked back at Edward and this time he was screaming, veins taut against his forehead and neck, his hands balled into tights fists. His fury was so powerful that it resonated through him though he didn't move from his place, and more disturbingly, no sound came from his mouth. My eyes drifted back to Jacob.

At the same time, a pain shot through my chest, sharp and deep. It pulled against my chest wall painfully. I heard the eagle's cry yet again and the wind whistled softly. The moon seemed to have exploded for its light was everywhere, blinding me. Another sharp and penetrating pain seared through my chest.

_ "We got it back". "30 cc's ready for IV, vitals are weak" _said a flat and unfamiliar voice. Then there was a new voice… a frantic urgency... _Bella! Please fight!... Stay with me!" _

The voice broke through to me like the morning's ray. I understood now. There was no wind. It was the sound of Edward's voice and the paramedics speaking urgently. There was no eagle. It was the sound of the siren blaring through the street. There was no stream. It was the IV's drip releasing the morphine. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. At times I couldn't even hear anything. I drifted in and out of consciousness though never awakening.

I tried to piece it all together. There had been a celebration. I couldn't remember what was being celebrated though. There was Edward and Jacob. But something went wrong and I left. My mind was foggy and my memory was battered. A speedometer read 142 mph and there was angry shouting. What was it about?

The sudden realization sent my heart flying and the paramedics squirming for their tools and medications.

_ Jacob!_

His eyes wide in horror… the blinding light of the tractor trailer… my scream. I wanted to scream now. I wanted to get up and tear off all the tubes connected to my body. But I couldn't. All I could manage was making my heart beat erratically in my chest. I needed to see him. I needed something that would prove that it had only been a nightmare. That he wasn't dead. But I couldn't _do _anything. I was immobilized. Imprisoned by my own broken body.

Heat rushed through my right arm as they injected what was sure to be some sort of sedative. I drifted back into darkness searching desperately in my sleep for the forest. I never found it.

*****

I drifted in and out of sleep, from dreams to nightmares then back to reality, though my reality was not far from a nightmare. I was aware I was in a coma. Although I could not wake, I can sometimes make out the sounds around me, the voices, the sound of the heart monitor. I tried to listen for any news of Jacob but it never came. Neither good or bad. It unsettled me and sometimes threw me on the verge of panic, making my heart rattle. The nurses would rush to sedate me to, slow my heart rate down. When will I break free from this? How long have I been comatose? It seemed like an eternity.

I was acutely aware of Edward's presence. He stayed with me for as long as I could recall. I felt every touch, every kiss, every breath, and every stroke of my face. He described what the day looked like, what types of flowers adorned my room, he hummed my lullaby, and quite frequently, he apologized. He apologized for leaving me, for putting me in danger and allowing Jacob to drive me home that night with all his rage. He wasn't certain that I could hear him but he wouldn't give up trying.

Alice had visited. I'm not sure whether it was yesterday or today as I had lost track of time. Edward begged desperately for her to tap into my future but for some unknown reason, she couldn't. I heard the pain in his voice.

_ "How can that be? She's alive! Her heart beats. Why can you not see her?"_

_ "I'm not sure why, Edward. I told you, for months now, I've slowly been losing track of her. It's gone from sporadic visions to none. Initially, I thought it was because of the wolves, since she was always around them, but for weeks now, she's been here with you."_

_ Weeks._

_ "I can't understand it. I know she will be ok, she will awake. I'm not sure how I know it but I do. I just don't know when. I'm so sorry Edward. I know this must be driving you mad….not knowing."_

_ "What's happened to her?"_ he said in a muse more to himself. He was stroking my hair and then my cheek. The coolness of his skin sent a ghost shiver through my body. My head began to spiral dizzily and I slowly drifted back into darkness.

***

I don't remember when I awakened or if I really did. I was in Jacob's house, curled up on his sofa. There was a draft somewhere, pulling in the scent of pine from the trees outside. The last of the sun's orange rays were beginning to withdraw. The TV was on with its volume turned so low that you couldn't make out the roar of the stadium when the Jets scored the winning touchdown. I laid there, absentmindedly watching the TV though not paying any attention to the game.

There was a new scent. Correction – a tantalizing aroma coming from the far left side of the living room. Something was cooking…..Steak? My stomach growled at the smell of it. How long had I been sleeping? I sat up and looked around the room. It always amazed me how at home Jacob's house made me feel. It held such a warm and cozy appeal.

I stood up suddenly, rocked by panic. Dread flushing through me. I needed to know. I quickly made my way toward the direction of the appetizing scent, stumbling twice over my boots that were lying on the floor. As I reached the kitchen's archway, I braced myself for whatever... whoever, was there and I hoped with all my heart that I was wrong. Wrong about the image that haunted me.

I turned quickly into the kitchen and at first saw no one. There was a sizzling skillet on the stove, herbs and condiments scattered on the counter but no chef. A small light reflected off my eyes. I turned to the right where the door of the stainless steal refrigerator stood wide open. Someone was rummaging thru it. I took a step closer and came to a halt when Jacob took a few steps back, closing the refrigerator door with his foot and holding an assortment of veggies with both his arms.

"Agh! Damn, this is cold!!!! Good afternoon sleepy head. Wanna give me a hand here?" he said as he gingerly hopped towards me.

I threw myself to him, ignoring the vegetables between us, and wrapped my arms around his waist the way a child would embrace their teddy bear. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his skin was hot, as if he just walked out of a sauna. He dropped the veggies almost instantly and in slow confusion wrapped his long arms around me.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he said anxiously.

I pulled back just a little to look at him but he pulled me right back towards his chest.

"I didn't say let go" he chuckled.

I hugged him harder. "Oh, Jake! It's really you! I knew it, I knew it!"

"Knew what Bells? What are you talking about?"

This time he was the one to pull back. He held me by my arms and looked at me anxiously and half smiling. His teeth were white as snow against dark wooden skin. His eyes were the color of rich dark chocolate and deeply set. His hair was short now, black and ruffled in every direction... a beautiful mess. His strong jaw was sharp and angled. I can stand here, mesmerized as I am, for a lifetime.

"Bella? Seriously, you're starting to freak me out! Are you okay?" he said urgently.

"Yes" I croaked out, my face dumbstruck.

"What do you mean 'you knew it'?" he persisted.

"That you were okay." I didn't want to get into any details. He looked at me with dubious eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't fall off the coach and hit your head?" he said with a smirk.

"No, you idiot!" I frowned and wrapped my arms around him again.

He held his arms out momentarily not knowing what to do. Then he slowly wrapped them around my back keeping his head above me, looking down at me. We stood there for about a minute or two when he removed one arm and lifted my chin to face him. He paused for a moment, a frown creasing his forehead, seeming to struggle for words but instead, he pulled my face to his and kissed me. First, two soft and short kisses, and then he slid his hand across my face and buried it in my hair and kissed me more eagerly... hungrily.

My inner self fought to stop - to resist. This wasn't right. Not what I wanted right now. But my body conquered all my defenses. I returned the passion in my kiss. His tongue was hotter than mine, as if he just finished eating something blistering hot. His skin warmed my hands a by a few degrees. My mind was going... pleasantly. He held me tight with his one arm around my waist and the other gripping me behind my head, as if to ensure I wouldn't escape. His hot skin burned thru my clothes.

He took a few steps forward, forcing me to retract, though our kiss never broke and our bodies never detached. After a few steps, he stopped and with the hand he had my hair fisted in, he reached to the stove and shut the burner and moved the skillet to another burner. Now both his arms were wrapped around my waist and he took a couple more steps forward as I followed backwards.

Suddenly, he lift me up and sat me on the far end of the counter. He grabbed my legs pulling me closer to him, my legs on either side of him. My heart raced and my veins burned. My heavy breathing did not embarrass me. I pushed him away and began pulling my shirt over my head. Instinctively, he grabbed both of my breasts in his hands with greed and kissed my collar bone while he felt them roughly and then slid his hands behind my back to undo my bra. I tossed my shirt behind him and reached for my belt.

I don't know where it came from but all of a sudden I heard Carlisle's voice.

_ "Be reasonable, Edward! Think about the implications it would've caused."_

_ "Implications or not, it was immoral....criminal! She's the only one __keeping __him alive. All I need is one word and he will cease to exist"._

Realization came crashing down on me. Dammit! It was only a dream. Figures. Jacob and I didn't have that kind of relationship, although I have summoned the thought many times before as I am sure he has also, Jacob was a part of me, and because of that, I couldn't bring myself to it. Not that I never would, but I wanted to be sure of it. Did I really want him as a friend or lover? I didn't want to jeopardize anything. I had already lost far too much and I wouldn't set myself up again.

_ 'Please, think this through. They have as much a right... "_

_ "NO! _a savage growl came from Edward. _"They have no claim over her. Death will come to them if they so much speak her name in front of me. Their tongues deserve not even her name. I know that I hurt her, betrayed her, but I never ... "_

I blinked. It suddenly went quiet as if my blink were the power button on the TV remote control. I blinked again.

_ "Did you see that?" asked Edward. _I flinched at the sound of his voice. _"Can it be?"_ Cold fingers wrapped around my wrist.

_ "Bella, if you can hear me, blink your eyes"_said Carlisle. I blinked in response without opening my eyes.

_ "Bella"_whispered Edward, his cool sweet breath blanketing my face. He was holding my left hand and stroking my hair with the other.

_ "Bella, if you can feel my hand in yours, squeeze it."_said Carlisle.

Edward held my left hand, Carlisle - my right. Could Carlisle stop talking! I was having a moment here. Edward was at my side, holding my hand in both of his. I never thought I would feel this again. He never left my side. He stayed here with me. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could and he gasped.

_ "I'll get the nurse to get all her vitals checked"_said Carlisle. Then I heard the door swing quietly shut.

'_Bella, love.....I'm so sorry. Please, please know that. I am not asking for your forgiveness for I don't deserve that. I only want you to know that have lived in my own personal hell, damning myself for everything I've done to you. Please know that I am truly and eternally sorry. And please know that I love you…that I've never stopped loving you. My love for you has never wavered. I am yours to keep if you still want me and I am yours to keep if you wish to torture me. Do what you will with me, but please believe that I am sorry, love._

Some things never change. Here is the most beautiful vampire of the world, begging to be tortured in return for my believing that he was sorry. I struggled with all my might to open my eyes. I managed to make them flutter, taking in the bright light briefly between the blinking. It burned my eyes. When I was confident that I could open them, I turned my head towards Edward's direction to shade my face from the blinding light and I slowly opened them.

His beauty numbed my burning eyes. I had memorized his face many times before and still, he was able to rock my soul with his intense eyes. They were black. This much I would've guessed. He was here with me every time I woke, unconsciously. He looked tired and worn but his smile was genuine. I made no effort to move or blink. He was hypnotic and all I can do was stare idly.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He kissed my forehead, then my nose. I turned my head the other way when i sensed that he'd kiss me. The horror of my not brushing my teeth for days, weeks, probably even months. snapped me out of his enchantment.

I struggled to talk but at first nothing came out of my moving lips. He quickly reached for a cup of water and lifted my head up gingerly as I sipped from it. I turned away when I didn't want anymore and he carefully laid me back down. I felt weak, like jello. I found I could move my arms and legs but only with strained effort.

"How long have I been here?" my voice croaked sounding like a strangled frog.

"6 weeks" he murmured as he pushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "Most of your wounds have healed. Your bruises are gone and so are your stitches. You were"…he paused, "hurt really badly. All of your ribs on your right side were broken, two on your left. A broken ankle, fractured spine and pelvis and a small skull fracture" he finished with hurt clear in his eyes.

I looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Is that all?" I asked.

"And a few scratches here and there" he smiled his crooked smile, sending a ripple through my heart. Time couldn't anesthetize what he meant to me no matter how angry I was. I broke free from his gaze once again to ask him what I wanted to know.

"Jacob."

He flinched and his eyes narrowed. He looked away from me and focused his attention to the wall across him.

"Is he ok?" I asked anxiously when I got no response. He still didn't answer. His face had gone cold and hard. His lips pressed into a fine line.

"Edward! Answer me!" I asked franticly. "Is he ok?"

He turned to look at me with anxious eyes now. He seemed to struggle with his thoughts. His lips formed a straight line again and spoke behind clenched teeth.

"Do you not remember anything from the crash?" he asked.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Yes" I said. "He lost control of the car and we collided with a truck."

He closed his eyes, his face pained as if he was trying to clear the images from his mind.

"Is that _all_ you remember"? he growled.

"Dammit, Edward! Where is he…......is he ok!? What's happened to him!?" My voice was now panicked and impatient as I forced myself to sit up. He gently stopped me half way and looked me in the eye, still angry.

"The dog is fine" he snarled and slowly pushed me back down.

I let myself melt back into the pillow, my eyes never leaving his. Jacob was all right. He lived. I was wrong. I knew it. Relief rushed over me. I didn't know what I'd do had the news been otherwise. A small and frail nurse walked into the room. Edward, still frowning in anger, retracted a few steps away to allow her room to examine me.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty finally awakened. Good afternoon, Ms. Swan" she said animatedly. I gave her a half-assed smile.

I hated hospitals and all it entailed. She worked quickly and skillfully. First she checked my eyes with a light pen, and then she took my pressure, temperature and changed my IV bag. She checked the feeding tube that was jammed through the side of my stomach and concluded her observations.

Horror racked my senses upon realizing that I had been incapable of stepping foot in a bathroom since falling into coma. For all that was holy, I hoped Edward was gentlemen enough to step out of the room during those humiliating moments where my sheets needed to be changed.

I felt my face flush scarlet and I quickly glanced at Edward. He stood, hands in pockets, looking out the window and did not return to my side when the nurse left. He stood there for a couple of minutes. Silent and far away in thought. I didn't want to disrupt his trance but I couldn't fight the urge to ask him what I've been meaning to ask.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love" he murmured before turning to walk towards my bedside. He sat on the chair by my bed. He kept his head down, as if expecting what I was about to ask and trying to keep his calm and I readied myself for the furious wrath that was sure to come.

"I'd like to see him, to know that he's ok".

The explosion never came. Instead, he looked up and stared at me with curious eyes. After a long moment he asked, "_Why?"_

"What do you mean why?" I asked incredulously. "Edward, we almost died. I need to see him."

"Exactly." he said in a stony voice. "_You_ almost died."

There was a phone on the nightstand next to him. I sat up a little and went to reach for it when his hand quickly and lightly, grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Edward, let go if me". I said behind clenched teeth. He did, immediately.

"Don't you remember anything else, Bella?" he asked, beseechingly and frowning deeply in confusion.

"What are you talking about!?" He paused and didn't say anything at first. His frown lines cleared and his face recomposed itself to a blank and unreadable look.

"He left you, Bella. He left you for dead."

The silence in the room seemed to stretch on. His words hung there in the air. Like the words spoken from the operating surgeon in the hospital waiting room after a failed rescue attempt.

_ "What?" _my voice was almost inaudible.

"He escaped. Naturally, he heals so he was not in any mortal danger. He was gone before the ambulance arrived. The driver of the truck was the one who called the ambulance. Carlisle called me once he received the call. I almost went out looking for him that night, to finish the job myself. But when I got there, to the scene of the accident, and saw you..." his voice trailed off, "...all broken and covered in blood, I couldn't leave your side. And I haven't since. I couldn't risk leaving you for a single moment. Not knowing if you'd slip in your sleep and die. I needed to be here with you. And if you went, I'd be ready to follow you."

Tears welled in my eyes. Not because of Edward's words rather what the words meant. He betrayed me? My Jacob? _He left__?_ Simply got up and walked away? Did he rather see me dead than to see me with Edward again? A sudden flicker of memories played through my head. Us laughing at the campfire, painting his garage, racing each other on motorcycles, shielding me with his jacket in the downpour, teaching me to play hockey...

Tears streamed down my face. "No, no, no" Edward whispered anxiously. "Don't waste your tears on him. He's not worthy of them. Please don't cry, love. I'm sorry to have laid that all out there that way. It was reckless of me. This is not how I wanted you to find out. I'm so sorry."

"He left me?" I said my voice breaking and tears beginning to well my eyes. He stared at me for a long while, pensively. I couldn't read his emotion. After about two minutes, he started:

"I won't keep from you all the rest." He hesitated then continued in a flat tone. "He wants to see you. He was just as worried as I was. Sam claims that they had no choice but to pull him from the wreck before help came. The truck driver was already calling the police when they got there. They heard the crash through their minds and were there within minutes. Jacob was half phased and unconscious by the time of the crash. They worried of being exposed. If the ambulance came and saw a half man-half wolf, there's no doubt he would've been shipped off to some remote top secret military base for experimenting. _Shame that they didn't_. So they collected him and sped off."

Anger flashed through his eyes.

"If the truck driver had been unconscious as well, if that call never came in... it could've been too late for you" he said with eyes that looked like they were about to tear, but of course, never would. "Your heart stopped beating in the ambulance. I almost lurched on you then and there. Selfishly, I was convinced I'd change you, not knowing whether you still wished for that, not caring about the paramedics. They tried desperately to resuscitate your heart while my sanity hung by a string. And when your heart took that first beat...," he trailed off. "Well, there's nothing to describe what I felt."

"Charlie arrived to the hospital only minutes after they rolled you into the ER. He was hysterical. My being there didn't help either. I believe he assumed I did this to you and jumped at me the minute he laid eyes on me. Three security guards had to hold him off. Once they were able to calm him down, Carlisle sat with him and went over what happened... or at least what he wanted him to believe that happened. To my disgust, Carlisle explained to him that you and Jacob had a disagreement and you took off in his car, alone. You lost control of the car and crashed with the truck.

This is the same story Jasper gave the police when we were questioned. Jasper was certain that Jacob's disappearance wasn't ill intent. Of course, the alibi got to Jacob sooner than the police did and it was easily believable seeing that the car was a mangled mess, as were you, and Jacob didn't have a hair out of place. _Fate has a sick sense of humor at times._ He's asks for you every day and he wants to see you but I won't allow it. His pack won't allow him either. They know he'd be walking straight into his death should he even come within a foot of this hospital."

All of it seemed so much to grasp. It wasn't betrayal after all. They were protecting him… their legend. It made sense. What didn't make sense was Edward's hold over me.

"Why have you denied him visiting me when you know he didn't mean for it to be this way?" I demanded.

"Because his inability to control himself around you is what almost killed you Bella!" he glared. "Can't you see that? He is a danger to you, whether he chooses to believe that he will never hurt you. It's in his nature!"

"And you?" I retorted. "You are no danger to me? Why? Simply because you say so? Simply because you believe you will never hurt me? Just _how_ close were you in changing me without knowing whether I wanted that anymore?"

I hit home. He stared at me, speechless for once.

"You are no less a threat than he is. Jacob is part of me whether you like that or not. If you kill him, you might as well kill me". He flinched. "I want to see Jacob dammit! I need to see him and you are not getting in my way".

His lips formed a hard line and he stared hard at me. After a few seconds he stood up and walked away, rubbing his temples in circles. He stopped and looked down at me.

"As you wish" He said coldly. "But I stay here. See, I'm sure you can understand my unease at the situation as I am sure you can acknowledge the fact that I have never brought you to the verge of death. James was your idea. I did everything to make you safe and your stubbornness did otherwise. Against my wishes you walked right up to death's door. I'm sure you can also recollect how it was _a vampire_ who sucked the venom out of you to save your life… a vampire who had a number for you blood exclusively. Yes, I am a vampire, Bella. Remember that."

"BELLA!!!!" exclaimed a jubilant Alice. I didn't hear her come in. She carried a huge white teddy bear and a dozen white roses. She ran to me and hugged the oxygen right out of me.

"A-lice" I choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said absently. "How are you!!? How do you feel?" she asked in that high octal voice.

I tore my eyes away from Edward who was still staring at me intensely. His words rattled me. Though he did save my life and though I was the brainiac who thought it heroic to face James alone, my blood was still his number one desire… his weakness. What was it that he called it once?… his _personal brand of heroin. _He failed to catch my point entirely, and his words stung me. He's never taken that tone with me. I may have underestimated his patience.

"As good as can be expected" I answered back at Alice as soon as I was able to catch my breath again. Jasper, Emmet, and Esme were the next to walk through the door. Rosalie wasn't present, to no surprise.

"Pinky!" bellowed Emmet as he planted a kiss on my head and shoveled my hair.

I hadn't forgotten how he called me the most absurd names of endearment. Pinky….for my blushing cheeks. I grimaced. "Hello Emmet".

Something washed over me. I felt suddenly comforted, at ease, like the buzz after a few glasses of wine. Then Jasper walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Of course. He must've sensed the tension between Edward and I and put his charm to use. It must feel good to never walk in to an awkward situation. I never really thought about it before, but his ability to saturate the atmosphere with his numbing calm must be a very handy tool. How could he ever be the target of an attack when he'd always be a step ahead? It explains why Alice never seems to be upset with him for too long.

"Bella" he greeted in a low and silky voice. "Welcome back" he smiled widely revealing a line of shiny white teeth. Esme shoved Jasper and Emmet to the side and placed both of her cool hard hands on the sides of my face. I shivered slightly at the sudden cold sensation. She missed my reaction.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart! I'm so glad to see you awake. We all worried so much about you. I'm so sorry if our return was what led this all." She shot a quick glare at Edward. "We should've never left…"

It was Edward who cut in. "Esme, please."

She looked back at him, this time with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry" she said to him and then turned back to face me with a dazzling smile. "Carlisle tells me you're going to be okay and you should be out of here in a week if no complications arise".

A week, wonderful, I thought to myself.

As if Esme could sense what I was thinking, she smiled conspicuously and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll see to it that you get out of here much sooner than that". She leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"I brought you some minestrone soup. Carlisle tells me they will be removing your feeding tube shortly and I'm sure you could use a nice warm and hearty meal."

"Mmm, thanks Esme" I said smiling. "You really didn't have to go out of..."

"Oh, none of that sweetheart. It's the very least I could do. I do hope you allow me to visit you when you are released. I know Italian is your favorite and there aren't any great restaurants in Forks". She knew Charlie's cooking expertise included a cold ham and cheese sandwich and scrambled eggs.

"Thanks. Sure you can visit. Any time you want." I replied. It was so good to see them again. Each of them looked incomprehensibly beautiful. I could only imagine what I looked like in comparison. Alice had picked at my hair a moment ago, her face pinched in concentration as she tried to finger comb my locks.

"Charlie is on his way here as we speak" said Alice. "I wish you could've seen him when Carlisle called him to break the news" she said, as if I had paranormal super powers. "He sound like a poor man just learning that he won the state Lottery."

"Wow. It's so..." I searched for words "....awesome to see you all here!" I managed to say. "I'm really happy to see you guys. I've missed you all so much". From my peripheral vision, I saw Edward drop his head.

"Oh sweetheart, we missed you too" said Esme in an angel's voice. Alice was sitting on my bed, cross-legged and fidgeting with my fingernails.

"Goodness, your nails look awful! I should've brought my manicure set. I'll make a note to pack it tomorrow".

"She's in the hospital, psycho" Emmet snorted. She glared back at him.

I really did miss them. I didn't resent them for leaving a year ago without saying goodbye. I know that it was Edward's carefully orchestrated idea. They respected him as they profoundly respected one another. The Brady bunch was no match for the Cullens. They were perfect in all ways possible.

Carlisle walked into the room after a couple of minutes.

"Bella! I can see your shaping up quite well." he said with a brilliant smile.

He too leaned forward to plant a kiss on my forehead. I began to worry that my breath wreaked and that they intentionally tried to stay as far away as possible from my mouth. My first post-coma baby steps will be towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a nice hot shower.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great." I exaggerated. I couldn't fool him though. He gave a quick laugh and jotted some notes on his clipboard as he spoke.

"Jackie briefed me on your vitals which I'm happy to say were excellent. Most of your bones have healed but will require therapy. Internal bleeding has ceased and your skull seems to have healed properly. We've gradually weaned you off the morphine and I expect to discontinue its use entirely by today. I was concerned of muscle atrophy but seeing you as you are, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about and I expect you to make a speedy recovery. I recommend that you stay under observation here for at least another week."

"Is a week really that necessary? I asked, hoping he would reconsider. Another day in the fluorescent lighted hell would be impossible to bear.

He chuckled and flashed a dazzling smile. "Let's play it by ear for now, shall we?"

I grimaced.

"Well everyone, let's go." Alice announced. "Charlie's in the elevator now. I'm sure he wants time alone with Bella." She eyed Edward at the end of her announcement. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit and looked me. I knew him well enough to note the disappointment in his eyes. It's a good thing his talents did not involve invisibility or my privacy would've been out the door. They all gave me a quick peck on the cheek this time and marched out of the room. Edward was the last one left.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say..."

"You didn't say anything that was not true, or that I didn't already know." I intercepted. "I know exactly what you are. I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid of Jacob. That is what _I_ meant to say."

"It's not a question of what you fear, for I know you do not fear neither me nor him, it's more of the manner in which you compare me to him. I merely wanted to point out the fact that although I am indeed a vampire, I take merit in knowing I can control myself as I have proven so in the past. I am no Carlisle... not by a long shot, but neither am I a murderous and sadistic vampire... at least not to you." He said darkly before recomposing himself. "I love you Bella, intensely so. Please understand that."

Before I could respond, Charlie burst through the door. "Bells, hun? You're awake!" He lunged forward, oblivious to Edward who was still standing in the same spot staring at me. I've never seen Charlie so animated. He reminded me of crazed scientist in the midst of a new discovery. He hugged me tightly. I felt like a feather. I was too week to return the same hold.

"Hi, dad" I smiled, trying not to wince at the pain in my ribs.

"Tell me, how do you feel?" he asked eagerly. He caught the quick glance I shot behind his shoulder. He turned around and straightened to stand in front of Edward. Edward's eyes were still locked on mine when Charlie said "I think your family is waiting for you outside, in the hall". His tone was not polite. It was authoritative. Edward stared at me just a few seconds longer before shifting his focus on Charlie.

"Chief Swan" he greeted softly.

He looked at me once more and said "I'll be outside if you need me" and he turned and walked away. Charlie didn't move until Edward was out the door.

"Hmmph" Charlie huffed and then turned around and sat on the edge of my bed.

"What's the story with him? I thought they moved out of the country" he asked.

"Yeah, they did" I murmured.

He waited for more and when I offered no more, he said "Bella, hun, listen. I don't know what's going on with you guys but I don't trust him. He left you and I saw what that did to you. I don't trust that he won't do that again."

"I know dad."

"You and Jacob have become so close and although I know he's not your boyfriend, well, I wouldn't argue it if he was".

I began to protest when he held up one finger.

"Wait, let me finish. Jacob is a great kid. You guys grew up together. I can see the way he is with you and I can tell you this with all certainty… that boy is hung on you. Sure, he doesn't drive a fancy car and doesn't wear designer clothes" he made a sour face towards the door and I winced at the way he perceived Edward. "But he has a good heart and I know that he can protect you".

_As if I lacked protection_, I thought to myself.

"Dad, I'm not having this conversation with you. I love Jacob, but not the way you'd like me to".

"Are you still in love with that boy?" he asked, referring to Edward. My heart skipped a beat. I know without a doubt that Edward was listening in and I wasn't going to lay my emotions out on the table.

"I was, but he left" I said in almost a whisper.

Charlie seemed to like my response and took that as a happy ending to that topic. He moved on to my mom, Renee, who he said was driving up to see me. She and Phil have been staying at a hotel here in Forks at the news of my accident. Charlie said she visited me often although I could not remember hearing her voice in my half-sleep. He told me she was worried sick which I could've easily guessed. Ben and Angela had also visited. They postponed their Hawaiian honeymoon when they heard about the accident. I felt terrible. I ruined their wedding. I was beginning to think I was a like bad omen or something.

"How's Jacob?" I asked.

"He's in pretty bad shape. He thinks it's his fault that you were in that accident. He wished he would've stopped you from driving off alone that night."

_ Sure he did,_I thought to myself.

"He too, has visited you."

This I knew was not true. It was just a formulated lie to keep up with the story.

"Hey, when you see him, can you ask him to come see me.... again? I asked. At the same time I heard a loud bang outside, surely the sound of Edward's fist on the wall.

"Sure, hun" Charlie smugged contently.

Charlie's visit was short as were most of our conversations. Time and distance had made its mark in our bond. Although I loved him and he loved me in return, there was always that awkward gap between us. It didn't bother me at all. His candidness allotted me privacy.

Mom arrived with Phil while Charlie was still in the room. She brushed right past him as he did with Edward earlier, ignoring him for the moment while she threw her arms around me and grabbed me all over as if assessing my injuries. After exchanging a few words, she turned around and greeted Charlie as if he was an old high school friend she hadn't seen in years. I could've sworn I saw something flash behind Charlie's eyes but it was so sudden that it was gone just as fast as I had noticed it. He politely said goodbye and left.

Once the nurse had removed the feeding tube from my stomach, Renee helped me to the shower. It was such a weird feeling standing and walking after being immobilized in a bed for over a month. Walking was like trying to write while laughing. I literally had to will every muscle to work.

I flinched at my haggard reflection in the bathroom mirror. I had expected to be bone pale - paler than I already was. What stared back at me from the mirror was a hideous witch with yellow skin and teeth and dark grey circles all around the eyes. My hair looked like fine dreadlocks. Ugh! I remember the words Edward told me earlier... _I love you Bella, intensely so. _If he could say that, knowing what I looked like, then he's probably been confined here for too long.

Edward was back in the room by the time Renee helped me out the shower. He quickly walked over to help me walk. He hunched down a bit to allow me to put my arm around his shoulder and he placed one arm around my waist and the other under my elbow. His body felt hard against my side and he smelled... divine. At my bed, he wasted no time and gently scooped me up and laid me down. If there were any teams forming, Renee was definitely on Team Edward, all right. She smiled at him and not just any smile, it was a hopeless-romantic smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek goodbye.

"I'll be by tomorrow. I love you" she said to me and then turned to Edward.

"Edward, you have my number. If she so much as coughs, no matter what time it is, call me."

"Yes, I will" he smiled crookedly. How I hated that I loved that smile. He quickly and conspicuously took a step back and coughed lightly into his hand several times in an effort to prevent Renee from kissing him on the cheek.

"And take care of her" she added as she turned to walk away.

"As my own life" he murmured.

I was glad that everyone was gone. Not that I didn't want to see them or be bothered, but against my better judgment, I was glad to be alone with him. There were a few things I wanted to discuss. He stood there for a few moments, his head slightly tilted to one side just gazing at me, with a faint smile on his lips. I wondered what he was thinking. He took a seat next to me.

"You should try to eat something" he gestured towards the food that the nurse had brought in. It was criminal to feed patients some of the stuff that the hospital prepared. I didn't move to inspect what it was. Instead, I reached for Esme's bowl of minestrone soup.

"You know, you shouldn't really be eating that. It's....."

"Edward!" I warned.

He retreated and smiled. I stirred the soup with my spoon absentmindedly and I stared back at him for a few moments before asking "So, how long are you staying?"

"Why, until you are released of course." he said sounded shocked.

"I mean in Forks."

He pursed his lips, a small frown pulling his eyes together.

"You really don't believe me. You think I'm going to leave again."

I stared at my soup as I whirled the contents round and round. That's exactly what was happening to me. My head was swirling round and round, though not with a spoon but with his words.

"Bella, I need to ask you something. It's been burning in my mind since the night I saw you."

"What is it?"

He struggled for words. "When I saw you there, on the pier, you're face was hard… angry. No doubt that I deserve that and I need no confirmation to know I was the cause of your sudden temper. But I felt your guard sway at the sound of his voice."

He watched me with searching eyes.

"Am I too late? Has he... claimed you?"

I didn't respond. I kept swirling the pieces of pasta and tomato in circles. That's what I was doing, wasn't I? ...spinning both Edward and Jacob in circles, each one bumping each other along the way.

"I hope that it is not fear of hurting my feelings that keeps you from answering. If he has claimed you..." his voice was almost a whisper. "...if you've taken his hand, know that I wouldn't hurt him. I know that doing so will hurt you and I will give no hand to your pain".

I looked up at him. "Jacob and I are friends. I love him" was all I could say. I didn't want to lie and say that we were something more than that but I couldn't let him think that he had an open ticket.

"As you loved me?" he asked.

_ Loved._ I didn't miss the past-tense. So he really didn't know how I felt. I'm not sure how that made me feel. Childish I suppose, because I didn't want to confess that I never stopped loving him but neither did I want him to feel that I didn't. I know too well how that felt. And although I should give him a taste of his own medicine, I found that I didn't want him to taste it's bitterness.

"No" I croaked.

Relief seemed to soften the features of his face. We didn't speak any further. I ate my soup savoring each mouthful. When I was finished, he took my bowl and placed in next to the untouched platter and twisted open the cap of a water bottle. I chugged it once then remembered something I heard while I slept that puzzled.

"While I was out, I heard you speaking with Alice" I began.

His brows raised high and he looked at me black wide eyes. "You heard me?" he asked and then slowly began to smile as he realized that his voice had indeed been heard through my sleep.

"Yes, I did. On and off though. Sometimes it took some mental effort to differentiate what was reality and what was a dream, but after a while, it would become clear to me."

"Interesting. I will have to let Carlisle know" he said more to himself.

"One day, you and Alice were talking about me" I continued. "You wanted to know if I was ever going to wake. She told you she didn't know. She told you she'd been losing track of me for months now and that she could no longer see me". His forehead creased and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me."

"I don't understand. How would I know?"

He hesitated for a moment and seemed to focus his thoughts. "Bella, please do not take offense at what I'm about to ask you. It is simply a theory I have. And please don't mind my feelings. I need to know the truth to put the pieces together, if you will."

"What do you want to know?"

He pursed his lips and looked me deep in the eyes. "Bella, have you...." I waited.

"Have I what?"

He tried again. "Have you... given yourself to him?"

"WHAT?!" I nearly shouted.

"Bella, Alice can no longer see you. In the past, that only happened when you were with him. But after the accident, I have not left your side. None of the Quileute have stepped foot here and still she cannot see you. I truly doubt that you have become a werewolf, love. You smell far too delectable. This is the only theory I can come up with."

I thought back to the dream I had just before I woke. Jacob lifting me up to the counter top. A pang of guilt hit me behind the head.

"Of course I haven't! What part of friend did you not get?

At first, he did not move. Then out of no where, his lips were an inch from mine. He scanned my face wildly with his eyes, talking in all my features. My heart began to flutter like a humming bird's wings. He tilted his head slightly to my left, near my heart and closed his eyes. He didn't have to lay his head on my chest to hear my heart pounding.

"Mmm….I missed that" he whispered.

He slowly turned his head back to me so that the tip of his nose grazed my jaw line then my lips. A small tremble escaped me and he paused, taking in a deep breath before rolling his eyes upward and backing off with a growl. At the same time, Jackie, the petite nurse, came in.

"Time to check your vitals dear" she said almost singing.

_ Nice_ I thought bitterly. She stuck a thermometer in my mouth and took my pressure at the same time. She frowned at my readings.

"Your pressure is a little high."

"It's just me" I said handing back the thermometer. "I was just.....arguing" she shot a glance at Edward "...on the phone" I quickly said.

"Ms. Swan, you shouldn't be arguing with anyone in your delicate state" she scowled.

"I know. I'm sorry".

"All right then, everything looks good. My shift will end soon. Tomorrow Andrew will be the one to examine you. He will examine your pelvis to make sure it's healed properly". I could've sworn I heard a growl. She took off jotting notes on my chart. I needed to get to the bottom of this before he picked up where he left off.

"So, what else could it be? Why can't she see me?" I asked.

"I don't know. She thinks it might have to do with the bond you have with him, unless... he's doing it. I couldn't see how though."

"And this is why you refuse to leave me alone here?" I asked.

"It's the secondary reason" he murmured.

"Secondary?"

"I'm here because I want to be. Because I love you and I will spend the rest of _your_ life telling you that, unless of course you wish me to leave."

"Would you?" I bluffed.

"Leave the room, of course, as you command" he smiled that damn crooked smile again.

My eyelids were heavy and he noticed it.

"Why don't you sleep, love. You look tired."

"Haven't I slept enough"?

He leaned over and once again paused just an inch from my lips. His breath was intoxicating. I could already feel the coolness emanating from his skin. My heart went soaring and my face flushed scarlet. He smiled, surely expecting my reaction and then leaned in for the kiss. How can lips as cold and hard kiss so softly. He taste was irresistible. My eyes never opened again that night.

****

To my pleasant surprise, the week had gone by faster than I had expected. My muscles strengthened more and more each day. By Tuesday, I had already begun my therapy and pleased Carlisle enough with my progress that he decided to shorten the sentence.

"You're eagerness to leave here has shown through your progress. I've never met anyone in my 300 years that has loathed a hospital more than you. You truly are something else." Carlisle teased as he shook his head although he was pleased at how quickly I was recovering.

I felt 80%. There were still little aches here and there but they were tolerable. Another week would definitely give me an added 10%. Then I'd feel almost complete. That was as far as I can physically go. The last 10% missing was not physically attributed. That gap may possibly go missing for good.

Edward stayed by my side every step of the way. I had thought it would become rather annoying considering that things were not all patched up between us and probably never will be. Not to say I had stopped loving him. _That _was an impossibility. But that I trusted him was a whole other ball park. He was a bucket head... scooping up all the guilt along the way. How can I be certain that his dutiful watch over me these past few weeks was not because he felt he owed me this much? He believes that hadn't he been there that night, at the reception, had he waited for me at my room instead, that I wouldn't be here struggling to walk on my own.

I hated that he thought this way. It really wasn't his fault. And as much as I tried to blame myself for the cause of the accident, I couldn't. I hadn't contributed to this. Despite my discontent, the reality was that Jacob brought this upon us. I remember thinking that night, that he was making a big deal out of nothing. Edward hadn't even touched me. Sure, I understand what must have been going through his head the moment he saw Edward talking to me by the lake, but to have acted the way he did was... out of control. His rage was more than I could tackle and inevitably caused the wreck. Anyone would think I'd want his head on a plate but actually, I felt terrible for him for I'm sure that his guilt must be tearing him to pieces. The thought of it formed a small puddle in my eye.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward worriedly.

I ignored the question and continued initialing all the highlighted spots on the medical release forms the nurse had given me. I didn't stop to see what I was signing in agreement. For all I know, the conditions could've stated that I was never to bath again, never to drive again, never to use a phone again, sign my soul to the devil even... I didn't care, just as long as I was out of here.

"What troubles you?' he insisted.

"Nothing" I said hastily, flipping the pages one by one making sure I didn't miss anything. I carefully and inconspicuously raise my palm to brush a strand of hair off my face at the same time I blinked and the puddle broke releasing its tear. I caught the teardrop with my palm and hoped that he didn't catch it. Wishful thinking, of course. I'm sure he knows the exact number of pores on my face.

He didn't ask again although his concerned frown remained. I tossed the forms to the side of the bed and began to reach for my sneakers on the floor by my bed when they disappeared.

"I got it" said Edward already loosening the strings and gently wedging my foot into the shoe. How much longer will I be babysat? Although his intentions were well meant, it was beginning to get to my nerves. Charlie walked in without knocking and gave Edward a cold look before turning to face me.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yes" I smiled backed. Edward finished tying my shoes and reached for my large duffle bag and the huge stuffed bear Alice had gotten me.

"I can take that" snapped Charlie.

"Certainly" said Edward innocently. "I'll help Bella to the car" he said as he fought back a smile. Charlie seemed to re-assess the circumstances and held his arm out to me for support instead.

"Never mind. You can carry the bags" Charlie scuffed. Edward flashed a quick smile and winked at me when Charlie wasn't looking.

Outside, the air rushed thru my nose and I felt the chill fill my lungs. It carried the scent of evergreens and soil. I paused, closing my eyes and took another deep breath, pulling the morning's dew with it. Six weeks felt like a year. Charlie helped me to the car.

"I got it from here dad. Thanks".

He seemed reluctant to let me go but he did. He made his way around to the driver's side while Edward dumped my stuff in the trunk. He walked over to me but made no move to help me in the car. A gust of wind blew my hair all around as he closed his eyes and smiled, looking like an addict taking in the high. I pulled my hair to the side and held it there. I had complained, mentally, about his constant babysitting but standing here now, a hard lump formed in my throat. I didn't want to leave not knowing if I'd see him again. I bit my lip to obscure the quiver that threatened it. He stood there. Hands in pockets, head slightly tilted to one side, with my favorite crooked smile on his painfully beautiful face.

"I'll see you soon" he said in his signature velvet voice. I simply nodded, afraid to speak and expose my nerves He leaned in and hugged me. His firm body did a number on my heart. He whispered close to my ear, _"Leave your window unlatched. It's cold outside"_.

My heart wanted to tear out my chest. Heat spread through my face. He smiled to my embarrassing expense and he leaned in and kissed my forehead, the icy chill still fresh on my skin as he pulled away and helped me in the car. He shut my door and took a step back. Charlie wasted no time and began to pull out of the driveway. Through the side view mirror, I caught a flash of something in face before he washed it away with a smile. It did not reach his eyes though. I would see him again and that was all I cared about right now. I didn't want to let myself hope but I couldn't stop myself either.

Charlie and I didn't speak on the ride home. The deep set frowns on his face served as confirmation that he was not thrilled about the fact that the Cullens had decided to move back to Forks. Although he didn't have a problem with any of the Cullens for that matter, I couldn't say the same for Edward. Charlie's discontentment was clear in his eyes whenever he looked at him. He saw what his leaving did to me and I wish I had been stronger, that I hadn't been so dejected, at least for Charlie's sake. But how could I be when the very reason for my existence vanished without a trace? I shivered at the thought. Now here he was, out of nowhere. His very presence pounding and threatening the walls I've built around myself because of him. Here he was tormenting my emotions while disrupting the steady and healthy beat of my mended heart, a heart that Jacob had pieced together one by one.

_ Jacob._

"Dad?" His thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere far. My voice didn't register to him yet.

"Charlie!" I said louder this time. He lunged back to reality and blinked ferociously before facing me.

"Yes" he said, clearing his throat.

"I want to see Jacob. Can you take me to his house first?" I asked, knowing he'd jump to the opportunity.

"Are you sure Bells? We can always call him and have him come over. I mean, you just left the hospital. I'm not sure if the doctor wants you out and about so soon."

"I'm fine dad, really. I won't be long. I just want to see him." He seemed to weigh his indecision for a moment before smiling and saying "Sure! I'm sure he'd be stoked to see you again".

Excitement radiated through my veins. I felt like a kid heading to Disney World for the first time. I was going to see him. Alive. The trip from the hospital to La Push couldn't have dragged on any longer. When we arrived to Jacob's house, I didn't wait for Charlie to help me out of the car. I had removed my seat belt just before we turned in to the driveway and swung my door open before he put the car in Park and shut it off. I began making my way towards the house when Jacob opened the door. A look of shock and awe set in his face. I ran, until I slammed into him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He hugged me tight and spun me around once laughing.

"Bella!" he breathed in both relief and exhalation. His body shivered against mine. He buried his face between my hair and my neck and gently rocked me back and forth for about a minute. His arms stayed locked behind my back when he finally set me down. Tears ran down his torn face.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he whispered as I wiped his hot tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. The pack was right in taking you away. We could've lost you had you stayed with me. I could've lost you".

"I don't care what they would've done to me if they'd seen me. It was a stupid decision on the packs' part. What if help would've never come for you? You could've died." He pulled me to his chest and held the back of my head as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and that I lost control. I thought I had already lost you when I saw you standing there by the lake. I wanted to take you away from there. Somewhere far away. Then I would return to... to kill him" he said darkly.

My body froze and so did my breathing. I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were cold and distant.

"NO! You will not. Edward didn't mean any harm." I said, angry now.

"He's already harmed you, Bella."

Before I could protest, Charlie walked up to us. "Don't let me interrupt" he teased and walked into the house calling for Billy.

Jacob took me by the hand. "Come on." he smiled as he led me inside.

Time flew by as we all laughed and ate dinner together. Billy cooked a mouthwatering pot roast with vegetables. Even after our plates were empty, we all stayed at the dinner table just catching up. Charlie's radio began chirping. He excused himself and stepped outside to the porch. When he was sure he left, Billy turned to look at me.

"Bella, I haven't had the chance to apologize to you for what happened that night. I'm sure Jacob must've already told you." he said in a low tone.

"Yes, he did and you have nothing to be sorry about. You all did what was right." I assured him. Before he could say anymore, Charlie came in with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's up officer?" asked Billy.

"I'm afraid we'll have to start wrapping up" he said towards me. "I'm on call this month until Sheriff Smith gets back from his vacation. I just got a call from headquarters. Apparently, they need me down at the station. They brought in two suspects for the double homicide in Port Angles. Since they're in my jurisdiction, I get the pleasure of interrogating them."

"Hey Charlie, is there any way Bella can stay? I can drive her myself when you get back and save you the trip" asked Jacob.

"No son, it may be morning before I get back." answered Charlie.

"So then let her stay for the night" said Jacob. "It's not a good idea to leave her home alone especially after being release front the hospital."

Charlie seemed to mull over the idea. "Sure, why not." Jacob flashed a huge smile.

"Bella can have Jacob's room. Jacob can have the sofa" said Billy.

"Well, I gotta get going. You take care of yourself" Charlie said to me.

"Will do. Take care out there!" I replied.

Jacob walked Charlie to the car and retrieved my bag leaving Alice's teddy bear in the trunk. I got up to help Billy clean up the table when Jacob grabbed my wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" he chuckled.

"It's OK. I got it" I insisted.

"Bella, don't be stupid will ya?" he snorted. "Why don't you go lay down for a little bit while I help clean up the kitchen?" And he led me towards his bedroom. The room was dark but warm and cozy, not to mention messy. The comforters were all mangled on the king sized bed. It was a massive bed. It was simple in design - a low wooden platform bed. Because of Jacob's size, he needed something without a foot board. To the far right of the room, between two windows, laid an array of crumbled paper on a wooden desk. I uncrumbled one of the paper balls expecting to find a flawed drawing. What I found instead was a letter, addressed to me.

_ Bella, I'm sorry that I brought you to this. That filthy bloodsucker fueled my......_

That was all of it. All of them began similarly but cut off at mid-sentence. Through the window, I saw darkening clouds spreading slowly ahead. _Will he really be at my window tonight? _I thought to myself. I sighed deeply. I felt like my body was being pulled in opposite directions. I wanted to be there with him, in the cool embrace of his arms but I also wanted to be here with Jake. I tried to imagine what he would do when he did not see me there. Would he know where I am? Would he rage and go out looking for me. I sighed and raised the window as high as it would go and climbed out onto the deck.

It was beginning to get chilly but I didn't mind. I sat there staring out to the vast forest ahead, my thoughts just as far as the trees in the distance. I recalled the nightmare I had the night of the accident and I shuddered. I don't know what I would've done if Jacob had died that night. He was the one who put me back together again when I thought that _I _had died almost a year ago. To have him taken away would've been suicide for me. From behind me, I heard a thump. I looked back to see Jacob climbing out the window.

"You know, I do have seats inside. As clumsy as you are, a rooftop is not an ideal spot for you" teased Jacob. He sat behind me, his legs to either side of me and pulled me closer to him where I leaned my back into his chest. He rested his long arms over his bent knees. I could feel his hot breath flush behind my left ear.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"I was, up until you intruded." I snickered.

"Thanks for coming. I really didn't expect it." he said.

"Yeah, well. Sorry I didn't give you a head's up".

"As if I would need one" he chuckled. "You're welcome to come here whenever you want." We sat quiet and still for a while. Although I could not see his face, I felt his eyes boring down to me.

"Bells?"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do now?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He remained silent for what seemed like hours. I didn't say anymore either. My mind had been dissecting the question he just asked. I truly did not know what would happen. As much as I convinced myself that Edward would never return... he in fact did return and I never prepared myself for that. The sky began to crack and raindrops began to drum against the rooftop.

"Time to go" said Jacob as he stood up and held his hand out to support me. The rain sped up in only a fraction of a second. We quickly made it back to the window. I was the first to crawl in. I wiped raindrops off my face and my arms and turned to face Jacob when suddenly; he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me towards him with such force I didn't have a chance to gasp. His lips locked on mine as he held my shirt in fists behind my back. His kiss was overwhelming, exhilarating. I did not resist. How could I? Why would I?

He pulled back an inch from my lips to look at me. His eyes were desperate, as if this was a farewell of some sort. His hair was dripping and the water ran in streams down his face and formed a puddle in the hollow of his collar bone. This time I was the one to go for the kill. I locked my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues danced and fought with either. Every now and then, I'd bite his bottom lip to allow a quick breath back into my lungs without risking losing his lips. The heat soaring through me wasn't due to the touch of his scorching skin. Something incomprehensible took over me.

I reached to his waist and pulled his shirt off as high as I could. He let me go for a brief moment to shrug the tee off over his head and immediately grabbed me again, pressing his lips on mine. He backed me towards the bed. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I felt the bed pressing behind my calves. He stopped there and pulled away, short of breath as was mine. His eyes were intense and I felt them gazing deep into me. He slowly reached for my lips once more. This time, his kiss was tender, soft and caressing. He did not wrap his arms around me this time. Instead, he began unbuttoning my shirt.

My hands reached up to the edge of his sweatpants, shakingly and I paused. He was down to the last button of my shirt and he too paused and looked into my eyes again. My head was spinning, my heart was swelling and my skin was burning. He studied my face, my eyes, and without leaving my eyes, he slowly brought his hands to my shoulders and gently slid my shirt off. He slowly pulled me close to his chest and kissed my shoulders while he glided his fingertips up and down my back. His touch warped me through time, to the day Edward had first kissed me.

His kiss was cool and intoxicating. It numbed all my senses. I remember how careful and calculating he was. His lips tasted something like peppermint and I remember thinking stupidly how this could be when he never chewed anything. When I returned his kiss, he glided his cool hand down my rib cage to my hips where he grabbed firm hold of me and gently pushed me to the bed, his hands never leaving my hips. I thought then, that I would've fainted, that I wouldn't be able to survive his touch. If I was in any danger of losing my life to a vampire right then and there, I didn't care. I welcomed it.

The feeling of Jacob's scorching body pressed against mine sent shivers through me, pulling me from my daydream. I was on Jacob's bed, bare-chested. He was kissing me softly on my chest bone making his way towards my left breast while softly gliding his fingertips along the side of my right breast. I knew I had to stop this though I fought with myself on this decision. Jacob's body against mine, the heat of his skin, the firmness of his groin against mine just made it all the more impossible to resist. He wanted me in ways that every woman fantasized about. Ways that had wished Edward would want me. _Edward. _

I gasped just as his lips reached my breast.

"Jacob, NO!" I cried out. He pulled back immediately, eyes wide, though only bringing his face to mine. His body was still pinning me down.

"Why, Bella? I love you." His eyes told the truth.

"And I love you Jacob. I really and truly do. I just don't know if it's the same kind of love you have for me. I can't do this".

"Bella..."

"Please Jacob." I said as I squirmed to cover my breasts with my arms. His jaw clenched and flexed. His eyes seem to darken.

"It's because of him. The bloodsucker, isn't it.?" I just stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"ISN'T IT!" He shouted.

"Jacob, you're scaring me. I need you to get off me right now". I said behind clenched teeth.

"Do you think you can get this with him? Do you think he can make your flesh burn, your face flush with blood, your skin sweat? Do you think you can achieve any of that with him?" he said in a menacing whisper. His face was twisting into anger. "Well, in case you haven't noticed....he's a corpse, Bells."

"Jacob, it's because of me. I don't want this now. Please believe me and please get off me!" I said sounding a little too desperate.

"YOU LIE!" he snarled and quickly pressed his lips to my neck kissing with intensity and pressing his teeth into my skin. "Or is it the bite that appeals to you?" he said quietly and scathingly. "I too have a bite, Bella. Except that mine won't kill you. Or is that what you really want?" he pulled away to look at me. Tears ran down my terrified face. My face was bone white in the reflection of his eyes. This is not my Jacob. This is the monster that lives within him... taking control of his senses. The monster that almost had me killed.

"Please." I pleaded in a whisper that could barely be heard. Like a light switch, Jacob's face blinked into reality, snapping him out of his demon.

"Bella" he said breathlessly. "I'm so sor....."

"Please, get off me" I whimpered. He quickly lifted himself off me and took two steps back, shock clearly in his face. He held his head between his hands and paced back and forth. I scrambled for my shirt while covering my breasts.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I ignored him and stuffed my bra into my bag. I made for the door.

"No, wait." He grabbed my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me." I hissed as anger became to swell through my veins. Instantly, he let go of my arm as if he just touched a burning iron.

"Bella, please stop. Let's talk" he pleaded as he followed me down the stairs. I continued to ignore him and made my way to the front door.

"Wait! Bella, at least let me take you home. You can't walk it!" He cried out.

I realized that the distance was quite a stretch from his house to mine but I figured I can get there in little than 2 hours by foot. I continued my trial. Suddenly, he was towering in front of me. I tried to escape him but couldn't.

"Jacob, get out of my way" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Like it or not....I am taking you home. If you want to throw a fit, scream, kick, punch or yell.....FINE! But I am not in any way letting you walk off on your own" he growled. He flipped me over his shoulder and made for the truck. I pounded his back with my fists as hard as I could to no avail. He tossed me into the front seat and clipped the seat belt over me. He slammed the door and went around to the driver's side.

We drove in silence. I kept my gaze towards the passing trees edging the side of the road. The fury boiling in me had not subsided. There was also another feeling starting to surface - the feeling of guilt and regret. Although Jacob was the first to initiate what transpired in his bedroom a few minutes ago, I allowed myself to feed into it, erasing any doubt that he may have had. I invited him in. I guess I had known all along that I had to stop, that it was wrong. But I couldn't bring myself to it. His touch was irresistible and his embrace was unbreakable. He had me caught up in the moment.

But that wasn't what had me raging mad. It was his selfishness, his inability to control himself that disgusted me. Where there had been a strong belief that he would never hurt me, cracks began to appear, leaking doubt into my head. Indeed he loved me....perhaps more than I give him credit for, but what was his love for me capable of? I cringed at the thought.

"Bells" he asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"NO, I'm not all right. Just what were you thinking?" I snapped. His worried frown took a snide twist.

"The same thing you were thinking... or so I thought" he said apparently thinking this was a joke. That did it.

"You caught me off guard Jacob! How was I supposed to react? So I, for a moment, fell for it. Why didn't you stop once I realized it was wrong and asked you to get off me?

He pursed his lips into a hard line and said nothing.

"Jacob, listen to me... I love you, more than you give me credit for but it's not the same kind of love that you have for me. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise, it's just that you love me in the way... well, the way I want to be loved... but not from you."

"Who then?" he sneered. "Him?" he hissed.

I stared at him for a long while before turning to face ahead. I had often compared the two of them – Edward and Jacob. Their differences were like night and day. Edward was ever the traditionalist… a little too old fashioned at times but he was eloquent, respectful, and reserved. Jacob was the outgoing one. The daredevil. He was rambunctious, funny, and carefree but harbored a fury that was unsurpassed. And that response right there came from the one part of Jacob that I loathed.

I turned my face away from him and continued to stare out my window wondering how in the world I ever came upon this situation. A year and a half ago, while I was sitting in my room in Phoenix wearing nothing but a tank top and undies, trying to beat the heat, I would've never imagined in my wildest dreams that about a year later, I would be the center of attention for a wickedly beautiful vampire and a sinfully gorgeous werewolf. What were my odds back then? I mentally chuckled at the thought.

After a few minutes and as we were approaching my house, he reached out to touch my hand. I flinched it away. I could see the remorse on his face from the reflection of the passenger window. I hated to be this way with him. I knew this was something that was hard fro him to control but it didn't help to ease my rage. We pulled to a stop across from the house. I was already half way out the door when he came around to my side, both hand up towards me, begging that I stop from moving forward.

"Bella, please stop and listen" he said as he blocked my path. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I respect you and I know I can control myself. What happened back there wasn't a matter of losing control... at least I don't think so. I think if you gave us a chance, to grow into something more, you'd see that I can be the one for you. With me, you can have a future, and children, something you can never achieve with that bloodsucker. I can keep you safe and..."

"Jacob, you're talking non-sense. Now get out of my way." I said as I pushed my way around him. I took only three steps when he suddenly grabbed me by the arm to stop me. Then it all happened at once. As I turned to face him and wrench my arm back, Edward appeared out of thin air between us, facing Jacob, his head tilted to one side and his arm stretched out behind him as if protecting me.

"Bella?" he asked smoothly without taking his eyes off Jacob who was now seething. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I stammered. "Jacob was dropping me off".

"Is that so?" he mused. Jacob let go of my arm. He inhaled deeply and I could've sworn his chest grew two sizes. Edward did not move.

"So I gather you should be on you way then, Jacob" said Edward in the same smooth voice.

"And leave her here alone with you? Not a chance." Jacob said as grinned. My heart began palpitating loudly. Edward heard it.

"Easy, love. Calm yourself. I'm not going to harm him. Not now at least. I can control it... unlike others."

To my surprise, Jacob backed a step and chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him. "Self control?" he mused. He said nothing more. He just stood there and stared at Edward with a grin on his face. Edward stood too still, like a statue. Suddenly he looked down and turned to look at me with horror struck eyes. His face twisted in pain. It took me a moment to figure out what was going on.

"JACOB! STOP!" I yelled as I realized what was happening. He used Edward's ability to read minds to show him what just happened earlier in his bedroom. Terror and rage overtook my senses. I threw myself towards him. A cool arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back.

Jacob's grin changed into an anxious frown. "I'm sorry Bella" he said as if he just snapped out of his altered ego. I struggled to free myself from Edward's hold. He turned me around and pulled me closer to him, holding my head to his chest as if blocking my sight of Jacob. My eyes flooded with tears and I stopped trying to free myself. I just sobbed, defeatedly, into in his shirt.

"Easy" whispered Edward. "He doesn't play fair. Perhaps he acts out of desperation," he said as he composed himself and stared back at Jacob, "knowing that there is no game, no fight, for I already possess what he most desires." he said in a flat voice. "And what's worse is that he knows that I keep no cage to hold you."

"The fact that I have not ripped your maggot head off should be a token of my self control." snarled Jacob.

Edward chuckled then kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome to try anytime you wish. This would be sufficient excuse to kill you. Self defense, of course" he said slyly.

After a few seconds, Jacob turned and got into his truck. He slammed the truck into gear and sped off. My tears soaked Edward's shirt as he carried me up the front porch.

"Let me down! I can walk." I said lividly.

He put me down at once. I stormed in through the front door and marched up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my towel and made way to the bathroom. Once in the tub, I let all my tears gush out. I scrubbed my neck and chest as hard as I could. Though Jacob was nothing dirty or vile, I felt disgust by his touch. I knew it was anger-driven but somewhere in my delusional state of mind, I thought I could wash away what took place this evening.

After I was done rinsing away the soap, I shut off the water and just stood there, crying uncontrollably. A few moments later, the shower curtain opened and Edward was standing there, towel in hand. I made no effort to move. My being naked did not embarrass me at the moment. I'm sure he got more than a peek at me naked through Jacob's rendition. He held the towel open wide and wrapped it around me in an embrace as he gently pulled me from the shower. He walked me to my bed and I curled up into it, still wet and wrapped in a towel. He covered me with the blanket and laid close behind me.

"Please don't cry, love. Sleep and wake up new. You've done nothing wrong." he whispered.

"Yes I did. I allowed myself to fall for him" I gasped.

"You're only human, Bella" he smiled half-heartedly. I continued to sob into my pillow. After what seemed like hours, he gently turned me to face him.

"Can I ask you something, though you don't have to answer if you'd prefer" he asked, not waiting for my response.

"Why were you so angry with him? I'm confused. In his memory, I didn't see him taking advantage of you." I winced at his words. I knew he must've seen the eagerness that took over me.

"So why were you so furious with him when he dropped you off?"

"Oh isn't it obvious? Didn't you see what I did? I did this. I let him get the best of me. I got caught up in the moment and allowed myself to succumb to him. I don't know what I was thinking. Then when I asked him to stop, he ..."

"Stop?" he asked confused.

"Yes. After coming back to my senses, I asked him to stop. We never really did anything... at least that much I'm happy for." After a moment of clarity, I added "but of course he didn't show you that in his mind, did he?"

"He _really_ doesn't play fair" he said more to himself as he shook his head back and forth. He looked down at me now.

"Bella, I can't let you out of my sight. Alice can no longer see you. We still don't understand why. If you don't want me near you," he paused "then I will honor your wishes, though I will still keep a careful watch from a distance. I love you Bella. And I don't know how I'm going to prove it to you, how I'm going to gain your trust back but if I have to fight for the next 600 years to prove myself, then I will."

I said nothing. Just the fact that here he was, by my side, was enough to rattle my emotions. Unmistakably, I loved him but as much as I wanted to believe that he wouldn't leave again, I found myself foolishly challenging the thought. My eyes began to narrow though I fought to keep them open.

"You're tired. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." he murmured.

****

I tossed and turn most of the night. I kept having intermittent images from some of my past dreams and nightmares and a couple of new images as well. I didn't recognize some of the faces I saw. There was a strawberry blond goddess-like vampire, standing next to a dark skinned man, perhaps Native American. There were figures in dark cloaks walking through a foggy forest. I'm not sure what these images meant but they frightened me. As one of the cloaked figures raised his hood over his head, I caught a glimpse of scarlet eyes. I woke, startled and panting.

"Bella? Are you all right?" asked Edward anxiously. The digital clock read 3:33 AM. I scanned the room frantically, disoriented at the sudden tranquility of my bedroom. My breathing slowed.

"Yes. Just a nightmare." I managed to say.

"A nightmare? What was it about?" he asked dubiously.

"I don't want to talk about it". I laid down again, my back turned to him. He put his cool arm around me and smoothed my hair away from my face. My life was a giant ball of stress, rolling through my conscious and unconsciousness, growing as it collected all my troubles. He pulled me closer to him and rested his cool face against mine. I could feel a chill between his body and mine. We both laid there, still for a long while.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yes"

He turned me to him so I could face him. His thoughts seemed to strangle him, like he was choking on words he couldn't speak.

"What is it?" I asked.

He seemed to stop struggling and looked me deep in the eyes. Slowly he moved closer to me and began kissing me very softly as if testing my lips for the first time. The coolness of his lips reached deep within me. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin. My heart began its frantic pounding. He laid his head over my chest and listened for a while, until my heart slowed its beat. Then he slowly moved his lips to my neck and kissed it back and forth.

"I love…" he whispered as he kissed my shoulder… "I love…" he repeated as he kissed me at the hollow beneath my ear… "I love you… profoundly so" he said as he kissed my head and held me tighter. How I hate that my foolish heart accelerated every time he said this. It gave me away each time. He laid his head back against mine. I took his arm and tucked it under mine against my chest.

"I could spend the rest of my existence here with you, tangled in your embrace" he murmured.

"Could you, really?" I asked trying to hide the cynicism in my voice. He caught it. He sat up to look at me, frowning as if he was having trouble solving a math problem.

"Bella, what would I give to make you believe that I love you, every iota of you and that I will never leave you… ever. If there is anything at all that would provide me with the chance to illustrate this for you, please… _please… _tell me what it is and you will have it."

I thought about that for a while. Indeed, I love him, more than he gives me credit for and more than anything imaginable, all I want, all I've ever wanted since I first laid eyes on him was _him. _To be with him and have him by my side always. Comically, only my luck would have it that I would feel like this for a vampire who will never cease to exist. But even so, I still want to remain by his side, for as long as he exists, indefinitely I acknowledge. But would he ever subject me to "eternal damnation" as he so eloquently put before.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking." he whispered.

"That beyond my better judgment, I love you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you" he smiled quietly. "But they're exactly the words I wanted to hear."

"However, there is the issue of trusting you."

"I can understand how this is an issue for you. How I resent that I've brought you to this."

"Can you understand how difficult it is for me to believe that you will never leave again, that you won't play the judge on what's right or wrong for me'?

"I can" he said solemnly. I figured it's time I put his will to the test.

"Edward, I love you. I've never stopped although I fought against it and tried to find a way to hate you. I failed. Miserably. And now you're here again and I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side, always…"

"It's a done deal, my love" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"What I was saying was… I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side… for _me _to be _able_ to stay by your side… indefinitely." I felt him stiffen. His breathing stopped. I waited for his refute. When he said nothing, I continued.

"Being able to co-exist with you is enough conviction for me."

"Bella, love… I… don't… want to end your life!" he said. "Surely there can be a more reasonable condition than this. What you ask of me is far too incredulous to commit."

"Yes, _incredulous _is fitting for how well I believe that you would stay, let alone, stick to your word. You just told me you'd give anything to make me believe. So what exactly constitutes as 'anything' for I believed that the term leaves no room for exceptions." I scowled. He thought about this for a minute or so before adjusting himself, propping his body weight on his arm.

"So you want to become a vampire? This would be my token of truth?" he said quizzically.

"Bella, at least…"

"At least? 'At least sounds like another exception'." I retorted.

"Please let me finish." he whispered. His eyes dropped and again he looked like he was struggling with some difficult thought. Only this time, worry seemed to crease his brow.

"Bella…" he said as he looked up at me. Determination set in his gaze.

"Would you do me the honor of being my wife… before I condemn you to… before I change you"?

_ "What"?_ I asked disbelievingly.

"May I ask for this much? I want to know that you belong to me and no one else. That although I took your life, in change, I gave you my name, for all it's worth… if for anything at all."

I thought about this and I can see how hard this is for him. He loathed what he had become which is why he strived to be different… a better person than all the rest. To have to subject me to become like him, is torture for him. I can understand his offering. Why wouldn't I want to marry him? What I am asking for is more binding than an oath to 'love and never to part for as long as we both shall live'… only the oath would void, for I would never part with him and him with I.

"Yes" I whispered.

I had expected him to smile, but what he did next was better than I could have expected from him let alone imagine. He took my face in both his hands and kissed me, softly and lavishly. He paused when he heard my heart splutter and smiled against my lips before locking them to mine again, urgently this time.

He pulled his face away a few inches from mine, his eyes dancing wildly as he looked at me. His hand skimmed down to my hip and clenched the blanket into a fist. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him back. I tried not to let myself believe that I'd get anything out of this for I was sure that at any minute he would stop. This was the complete opposite from what I felt earlier with Jacob. Back then, it was my body asking for more and my heart begging to stop. Now, my heart was thudding loudly begging for more.

He slowly began to peel away the blanket. The towel I wore had loosened and was only partially covering me. He stared down at my body in wonder and possibly amazement. He reminded me of an art gallery and how fans would just marvel at the masterpieces adorning the walls. He slowly moved the last of the towel off my body and traced it with his eyes, taking in all my features. I lay there still, amazed at his sudden curiosity and sedated by his gaze.

He brought his hand up to my lips and traced them with his fingertips. His lips replaced his fingers and he kissed me, very tenderly. His hand slid down my throat slowly and gingerly. He traced the curve of my breast and continued down my torso, over my belly button, to the side of my hip then down my thigh where he paused there while he kissed me more urgently. His hand, even slower still, slid up my inner thigh. His cold fingers reached my womb and I gasped breaking away from his kiss. His fingers slid slowly against the warm moist of my lips, sending violent shivers through my bones. My teeth involuntarily chattered. He swiftly removed his hand and brought it up to the side of my head and buried his fingers in my hair. He began to kiss me lavishly when he suddenly disappeared. I sat up, dizzily and out of breath to find him sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly. "I got carried away."

"No".

He looked back at me with wide eyes. _How long have I wanted this?_ I thought. I wasn't about to let him go. I may never have the chance again, whether he really _did_ decide to stay or not_. Did I want this though? Knowing that he might not stay?_ I stared at him. His face glowed dimly in the dark as if the moon had found refuge in my bedroom. His bronze hair glistened through the darkness and his eyes.....golden....hypnotic. Oh screw it! If he left, it would probably destroy me, but I wanted this. I got on my knees and moved closer to him as he, too, got on his knees slowly, not knowing what to expect.

We looked at each other, eyes moving wildly, taking in each other's every feature of our face. He held my face with both his hands and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his waist as I moved myself closer to him. _Could I do this? Would he stop me?_ There was only one way to find out. I reached for his belt and began to loosen it. My heart froze when his hands left my face. I didn't open my eyes right away. I knew it was too good to be true. Then his arms were around my back and a new feeling sent me soaring. It was the feeling of his cold bare chest against mine. The touch should've made me flinch, but it didn't. I had already undone the belt and moved on to the jean's button. Once I was thru with that, I paused for a moment, checking to see if he had paused. He didn't. He kiss remained unbroken. I pushed the pants off as he laid me back down to the bed. He pushed of the last of the jeans and they fell on the floor with a soft thud.

Here we were. Completely stripped of all our clothes and our defenses. His eyes locked on mine as he moved a strand of hair off my face. He kissed me again, softly as he shifted his weight on me. His body was hard yet smooth. My lips quivered but not because of his skin. As I wrapped my legs around him, I felt a cold pressure against my womb. The sensation was thrilling. He paused and moved an inch away to look at me, deep frowns of urgency in his face. His haggard breathing cooled my face. Then he slowly pressed into me. A moan escaped my lips as I felt a sharp pain deep within me. It was the strangest sensation I have ever experienced. Although it hurt a bit, I found that I enjoyed it. The coolness I felt within as he slowly slid in and out slowly and deeper made my eyes roll back and my back arch involuntarily.

Moans came from deep within my chest. His breathing was strained and he kissed my throat then back up my chin again. "Bella" he breathed and slid is tongue deep into my mouth. His kiss was suffocating, delectable. When I couldn't groan from my mouth, I'd breathe heavily from my nose. My legs wrapped tighter against his waist. He slid his hands behind my back and gripped me by the back of my shoulders. He pulled me into him at the same time he pushed himself deeper into me. Our bodies fit like a custom gloves. I felt his legs spread beneath me as he pulled me up so we were sitting. Me on his lap. My head swirled and my heart pounded my chest wall. My legs were still wrapped around him and his were crossed beneath me. Although we were now sitting, I can still feel him sliding in and out, only it was deeper now. He gently pulled my hair back exposing my neck as he kissed his way down my chest and covered my breast with his cool mouth. His tongue did circles around my nipple and he nibbled it with his teeth. I was breathing louder now. I felt like I would pass out. Our bodies rocked a little faster now and I felt him harden in me and go a little deeper.

My body began to convulse and a strange feeling grew in me. I felt as if my body, internally, was fluttering... quivering. Something was rising deep within me, threatening to explode. It felt... riveting. I didn't want him to stop what he was doing, afraid it would go away. He must've felt it too because he was holding me tightly to his chest pulling me into him more forceful and faster as he buried himself deeper inside of me. He too was moaning. Then something broke through in me, a wave of electricity that made my limbs jolt and tremble. My mind and body felt disconnected. All I can feel was... everything. Every living cell, every living organism, every vein....I felt it. It was such a high - one I didn't want to come off of. Pain pressed deeper in me as he gave a final tumultuous push into me. This time he didn't slide back out. He held me there, without moving, breathless and groaning, holding me tightly to him, his faced buried in my bosom. I hugged him tighter, my nails clawing his back while he glided his lips across my neck.

His teeth pressed onto my skin lightly at first. Then the pressure intensified and pain started to spread through my neck. I gasped. I knew what he was doing and at the moment, I didn't care. He could drain me if he liked. He began thrusting into me once again, more roughly. I squeezed my arms tighter around his back. I felt something warm running down my chest. He had bitten me. I waited for the burn, almost welcomed it. But it never came. The sensation emanating from me was indescribable. I could feel my blood rush to its exit as he sucked, the cool stiffness building up inside me, sliding back and forth, back and forth, his muscles flexing with every movement, his lips pressed firmly on my neck as he drank my blood…._his drug_. My head began to spin and my eyes began to roll back. At the same moment, he pulled away, panic in his eyes, blood dripping from his chin.

He gently pulled me off him - our bodies disconnecting. I felt a sudden urgency wash over me. I didn't want him to stop. It was as if my body now needed him in order to survive. I tried to pull him closer but my arms were weak, my thoughts were dazed. My vision began to fade.

_ "Shh, shh. I'm so sorry, love. You'll be all right. I promise. I promise…."_


	2. Chapter 2

****

The raindrops bouncing off the window pane slowly pulled me out of my slumber. I hadn't a clue as to what time it was. It was so dark out. How long have I been sleeping? Who cares? I was spent. I was laying face down, with my hands tucked under my pillow. I flexed my fingers and jumped at the touch of something hard and smooth in company with my hidden hands.

Just as I made to stand up, I realized what it was. Edward, too, was laying face down next to where I lay. He rolled onto his side and propped himself on his elbow. His hair was perfectly messy. His face seemed almost illuminated in contrast with the darkness of the room. I can get used to this, I thought, waking to find him there, lying next to me.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" he asked curiously.

The suddenness of his touch beneath my pillow and the hypnotism of his golden eyes temporarily stunned me, making me physically unaware of the sourness of back, my legs, my neck, even my groin. I gasped and immediately reached for my neck.

"You? … am I? … _did you?_…" I stuttered, my thoughts racing.

"Yes" he said as he watched me cautiously.

Instinctively, I stretched out my hands in front of me and examined them front to back and once again. They didn't seem any different at all, though I was already pale to begin with. And why could I feel precipitation on my brow? I grabbed a compact mirror from the nightstand as Edward made to speak but hesitated. I unlatched the compact and looked at my reflection.

I looked exactly as I always did; except that I looked tired, dark circles ringed my eyes. I didn't understand. He bit me, which I was sure of but I angled the mirror toward my neck for positive assertion. Two small crescents were clearly visible, dark red of dried blood. I traced them with my fingertips and was surprised by the coolness of it.

"Bella, I…" he began to say. Anger and disappointment rocked me.

"Did nothing, that's what!" I scowled. "I thought you…"

"Bella, please understand, please allow me to explain…" he said urgently.

"Your explanation isn't needed for I already know what you'll say… _'It was for your own good' _I mocked.

"No." he said flatly. He looked at me for a long moment and then sighed. "I vowed to reluctantly go against what is best for you and take your life because it is what you wish, what you feel should be my fidelity, my token of truth."

"Then why am I still ticking, Edward!" I hissed as I pointed towards my heart. His eyes stared at my pointed target for a couple of seconds before he pursed his lips in a hard line and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees. He dropped his head into his hands and ran them through his hair before looking up at me.

"What was I to do?" he asked pointedly, tossing his hand in the air.

"Do you realize that the transformation would have taken a couple of days to be complete? That you would be withering in agony? What do you imagine Charlie would do? "

"Oh." I blinked. I hadn't taking that into consideration. Edward once told me how the transformation took place and how the person would be in inconceivable pain for perhaps three days or more, and when the change was finally complete, their irises would be bloodshot red and their hunger for blood would be a hazard for any human within close proximity.

"But why did you bite me then?" I asked, confused now.

He smiled his crooked smile for a quick fraction of second.

"Well, quite honestly, your scent was infusing me, its potency was intolerable. Please know that I fought with all my might against it but at that pivotal moment, where I knew you were indeed mine, even though not by marriage, but by flesh and blood, I gave in to my tormented selfishness and fed upon you. And with even greater, and I mean monumental force, I stopped. A little too late, as you passed out," he chuckled. "But I stopped."

"I still don't get it. You bit me. Why didn't your venom …?" I asked.

"Because I didn't leave it in you. I sucked it out, as I did when James bit you." he said as he frowned.

I remembered. James, the Nomad tracker who targeted me as his prey, whether to indulge in sick appetite or simply torment Edward, or both even, had bitten me. I also remembered the burning and the incapacitating pain, one that I would soon endure again. I shuddered at the thought. He held out one arm gesturing me to his side.

"Come back to bed, love."

I hesitated before tossing the mirror back onto the nightstand and curling up inside his arms. He drew the comforter over my naked body and laid us both back down. His cool body felt wonderful against mine. My forehead was pressed against his cheek and his tantalizing breath washed over my face. I could stay here in his arms for all eternity.

He playfully twirled a lock of my hair as my fingers made circles and lines across his too perfect abdomen. Sometime during the night, he threw his jeans back on but only zippered it as the button remained unfastened.

"I love you." he murmured softly.

"As I love you" I mocked as I mimicked his return gesture that he often used in the past. I could feel his smile against my face.

"So," I said conversationally, "how was it… for you?" I asked now nervously. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh Bella" he chuckled softly. "Is this one of your trick questions?" I frowned at his response.

"Well? Was it?" I insisted now curious to know exactly what he felt. He slid away from under me and laid on his side facing me, his head propped on his hand while the other one trace my lips then my jaw, then my neck… Involuntarily, I closed my eyes. Cold lips kissed my forehead. When I opened my eyes again, I found him staring at me in silent wonder while he smoothed my hair.

"It was inconceivably and utterly amazing, and even that description gives it no justice." He kissed me ever so softly; his tongue only reaching my lips and when he pulled away, his face was serene and pacific.

"And for you?" he asked, now smiling.

"Um, it was… great." I said stupidly.

He flashed a marvelous smile and kissed me more eagerly this time, burying his fingers in my hair. My heart began its usual routine of drumming against my chest. He chuckled without leaving my lips and I hated that his senses were unparalleled. We made love once again, more passionately this time. His every touch, every kiss, every move was ecstasy. He eyes seemed to worship every angle of me, and often rolled up into their sockets when he thought he couldn't take my scent any longer or when he reached an orgasm.

I was his. Body and soul, flesh and blood as he said before. And I knew, unmistakably and whole-heartedly, that he would never leave my side again. I found comfort… no,… _bliss _in knowing that. This is who I wanted to live and die with, and then… live again with. I needed him like I needed air to breathe and I loved him, unequivocally.

(more to follow soon...)


	3. Chapter 3

A car door slams shut and I can make out Charlie's footsteps crunching their way through the driveway and up the stairs. The sun had washed away the night and I lay there, feeling a heavy weight on my eyelids. I looked over to my left and saw that Edward was already gone. He left a small note on the pillow. I sat up and reached for a jersey hanging on the bed post and threw it on. The note was written in perfect script which he undoubtedly mastered through so many decades.

_I didn't want to wake you. I will be by later on toady. I miss you already. _

_Love you,_

_-E_

I traced over his penmanship absentmindedly and smiled at the very fact that I held in my hands something I would've never thought possible just a couple of weeks ago. A simple note from Edward telling me that he will be back and most importantly, that he loved me. I had not forgotten that I agreed to marry him earlier, but right now, this small yellow slip, held so much significance, that not even a wedding could evoke.

I grabbed the pillow he laid on and buried my face in it. It still smelled like him. I could hear Charlie making his way up the stairs, his steps heavy and slow. It was 7:13AM. He must be spent, working all through the night.

"Bells?" he called out while he gave two quick rasps on the door.

"Come in dad." I felt very self conscious considering what I've done. My face flushed when he walked into my room.

"Hey hun, sorry I was out most of the night. How do you feel?"

I felt my cheeks burn of embarrassment. The term 'rotten tomato' couldn't be more fitting right now.

"I feel great." I said feeling sheepish.

"Good, I'm glad." He said as he leaned against the door frame. He raised a small bag for me to see.

"I brought home a couple of DVDs that you might want to watch. I won't be much company for today though" he said as he yawned. "I thought you might want to watch some movies while you rested. I'll be up before supper and we can order out."

"It's ok. I can make myself something. I really wanted to pick up where I left off" I said pointing towards the empty U-Haul boxes scattered throughout my room.

Before the accident, I had begun to pack my stuff for my move to Alaska. I had applied to the University of Alaska last year, not because of it's curriculum but rather the setting of the college. Alaska provided the perfect habitat for Edward. He tried relentlessly to get me to go to Dartmouth, one of the most prestigious colleges of the country and even went as far as getting me approved, something he has always denied. I refused to accept the offer. I couldn't afford it and wouldn't let Edward pay for it. When he left, I decided to stick with Alaska because it was all I could afford.

"Bells, you have another four weeks before you move! It's not like you have a whole lot of stuff to pack. Besides, Jacob is coming over this weekend to check my engine. He offered to help you with the move."

"That won't be necessary." I answered a little too quickly.

"Oh?" he said raising his brow.

"I'd prefer to do my own packing. I don't need any help."

I wondered if he could make out the bitterness in my voice because he eyed me, skeptically. I could see that he was already formulating a question in his head. My phone suddenly began vibrating, inching its way towards the edge of my nightstand. I quickly reached for it.

"Hello?"

"…_you are who you wear, it's true… a girls' just as hot as the shoes she choose… _Good morning, Bella" said Alice with music pounding against the background. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Alice… I'm okay. Thanks."

I saw Charlie frown curiously from the corner of my eye. After a brief moment, he shook his head and cleared his throat, summoning my attention.

"I'm off to bed. Wake me if you need anything."

"I will." I smiled and waited until he had left the room and shut the door. Alice was still singing to Lady Gaga as I turned my attention back to her.

"Mind lowering that?"

"Get ready, I'm picking you up" she said ignoring me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going shopping!" she said enthusiastically.

"'_We' _sounds like too many people. Seriously, Alice… I can't make it. I've got a ton of things…"

"I was thinking of maybe stopping by somewhere to grab something to eat first and then we can head over to Nieman Marcus" she said, completely ignoring me.

"I'm not going, Alice" I said evenly.

"See you in five minutes" she sang and I knew exactly where I'd be in the next hour – the passenger seat of her car heading to God knows where. I tossed the phone to my side and crashed back into bed. It didn't seem like an average morning although it felt exactly like it. As if Edward never left. As if our plans remained intact. I have to admit… it seemed almost surreal.

My thoughts shifted back to Jacob and I felt my heart sink heavily. I thought about how happy I felt to see him again… alive. I also thought about what happened in his bedroom. Tears began to form in my eyes. What was I doing to him? Despite his anger and contempt over Edward, he didn't deserve this. _I _didn't deserve him. Shame washed over me and the tears began to make their way down my face.

****

I paused… with one leg in my car, and frowned at the sudden pull of emotion. As quickly as it came it left. One minute, I was like a child strutting around with his new toy and a smile stretched from ear to ear. Then the next minute, pain and despair fell over me… instantly, and in just a fraction of a second it was gone. What was that? I scanned the gas station curiously.

…_these damn gas prices. Two fills in just one week… come on, come on… can't this thing fill up any faster? I'm starving, I wonder if they have any of those generic burgers inside… Oh, for heaven's sake, couldn't she just walk out naked!!_

There was nothing or no one that could have caused it. Even though, the feeling had gone, I was still inexplicably worried. I tried to listen in on Alice but got nothing. She must be with Bella, of course. I use to be able to hear Alice's thoughts whenever she was around Bella – giving me a cheap chance to hear her voice, but this had all changed and I don't know how or why even. I can still listen to Alice's thoughts but only when she wasn't around Bella or any of the wolves. This new rule drove me crazy.

Nonetheless, I knew she was safe because she was, indeed, with Alice. Had anything been wrong, I'm sure Alice would've already let me know. But that nagging sensation still troubled me. That's never happened to me before. I almost felt like I would break out in tears… something I have not done in decades.

I got in the car and headed home. I couldn't get my mind off her. Maybe it was due to the fact that her scent – that glorious scent of hers – was all over me. It burned in my throat and marinated my tongue. Would I ever get use to it? Was it because I haven't seen her for so long? Or could it have been because of the sex? _Sex. _I hated that word. It was nothing like sex. Not what you see on TV after hours or what you read on trashy romance novels. It was so much more than that.

My eyes rolled up to my head briefly and my tongue danced behind my lips at the memory of her skin, the way her lips moved against my mouth, the way her hair curtained our faces, her small scorching hands gliding down my back and the heat of her within. _Bliss. _That's what it was. Pure bliss.

I was truly beside myself. Weeks ago, I would've laughed at the idea that this would have been a possibility. I was sure that she would never forgive me, and I'm certain that she still hasn't, but to be lucky enough to even see her smile at me was more than I could've ever imagined. Luck was on my side… for once.

Leaving her was the biggest and dumbest idea I've ever had. My stupid mistake had caused her so much pain and nearly ended her life. Hadn't I been there that night, at Ben and Angela's wedding, had I waited for her back at her house, she would've never gotten hurt. Of course, this would have probably meant that I wouldn't be here – feeling like the luckiest son of a bitch alive… or dead. It's a selfish thought, I know, but I was and still am thoroughly convinced that I simply can't exist without her. Now more than ever.

I came back to Forks only when I couldn't bear it any longer… not knowing how she was, fearing the worst, and missing _everything _about her. It wasn't hard to find her. I knew she'd never leave Charlie, not after she's become a lifeline for him. So, I went back to her house that night, while she slept. I nearly lost it. Her scent was everywhere and potent – like it was the first day I met her. Her room felt like home. I remembered shuddering badly, wanting to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her. But I didn't want to wake her. Instead, I sat there, staring at her in awe for most of the night, memorizing every feature, every fold of her face and body. I could have sworn my heart would begin to beat again right then and there.

When I couldn't bare it any longer, I began to look through her things. Not to be nosy or anything, I simply wanted to see what she was up to while I was gone. Pictures were scattered on top of her desk. She had gone to some carnival with some of her friends, to the beach with Angela, and even fishing with Charlie. I laughed to myself. I know how much she hated fishing… let alone be stuck in a boat alone with Charlie.

In a frame, I found a picture of her and Jacob. Anger boiled inside me and I had to fight the urge of breaking the fucking thing. The picture was taken on his front porch, I had assumed. They both sat on the front steps – Jacob behind her and she on the step below him. He hugged her from behind with a dumb smile on his face. This wasn't what fueled me… what got to me, what almost destroyed me right then and there was her face. She was undeniably happy. He smile was genuine. Her eyes were bright. I remember thinking then that my job there was done. I managed to get her to move on without me as I had planned and there was no need for me to even be there. But I was much too selfish.

Underneath the hideous picture frame was an invite. I pulled it out and read it. Ben and Angela were getting married and a ceremony would be held at the Brightwater House the following evening. My gut feeling told me that Bella would be attending the party with the mongrel. How much I wanted to kill him that night. I fought against my jealous demon and decided that I would go to the ceremony.

I figured it would be an ideal spot since I knew that the dog would be there as well as many other witnesses. It wasn't that I feared him, for I could care less if he wanted to phase into his dog form and pick a fight… I could finish him off quite quickly. But having witnesses there would delay his attack and allow me some time to talk to her.

When I got there that evening, she was nowhere in sight. I knew she had to be somewhere. I knew she wouldn't have missed the wedding for anything in the world. I found that the room held a grand piano off to the corner. I waited until the band had finished their rendition of Bryan Adam's Heaven and asked if I could play. If she was there that night, and God I hoped she was, perhaps she would recognize the melody and make herself seen.

I caught her invigorating scent within minutes. I knew it was her without even looking. The familiar flame began to burn in my throat. I pulled it in and relished it before looking up and losing myself into her eyes. I knew right then that she would be the death of me. She was even more breathtaking awake. She looked like a goddess… so out of place here in Forks. I was a fool… a fucking imbecilic fool to have let her go.

She stormed off before I finished the song. I traced her scent to the pier by the lake. Her beauty stunned me and brought me to a stop. She wore an emerald silk dress that flowed fluidly with the wind, hugging every curve of her body. Her hair danced like black fire around her head. And her skin… ah, her skin illuminated against the moonlight. They say that perfection and beauty is subjective – but there stood the definition of both for she was perfect in every way and her beauty was unsurpassed.

I remember the feeling I felt when she spoke my name. It was something like the feeling you get when the elevator comes to sudden stop. Then I remembered the feeling I got when I heard Jacob's voice. It was almost animalistic. I wanted to tear him to pieces. I couldn't help but ask if I was too late. I needed to know. I searched for the slightest hint in her eyes but for once, I found them empty. The pull wasn't there anymore. She must've sensed my rage because she made quick to leave and with no response. I was so stunned I couldn't move. Was it really over?

I couldn't think straight. The dog kept verbally and mentally trashing me. He looked like he was about to lose it. Bella tried to push him the other direction but he shoved her hand aside and that set me off and I was instantly inches from him. She stood between us and placed her hands on our chests. The heat from her hand pierced through my chest, slowly warming me. I felt as if I were coming alive… become human. Of course, the little piece of shit yanked her away the minute I tried to touch her. I wanted to tear her away from him and run but I couldn't… not there. And I knew she wouldn't want me to. So I fought against it and let him take her. And _this _was where I fucked up.

I shook my head and concentrated on the road ahead. I tried not to think of that night. The memory of Bella all torn and broken was just too much to bear. She lived and that's all that mattered to me. Even if she didn't want me anymore, the fact that she lived was enough for me. I am truly scared of how much I love her. I know I would never hurt her but my very existence in now in her hands. She can end it at the snap of a finger if she wanted to. I have become completely dependent on her. She is my lifeline – as ironic as it may seem. And she's going to be my wife soon. Yes, bliss indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Five hours, eighteen shops, two malls and twelve outfits later, Alice and I finally arrive back to my house. I swear I'm never going shopping with her again. I'd rather dive into a pool of jagged glass and swim a couple of laps in it than to have endure another shopping spree with her. My feet hate her!

"Thanks for coming along, Bella. We have to do this again" she says sarcastically as she flicks her cell phone open and begins to dial a number inhumanly fast.

"Over my dead body" I retort flatly as I get out of the car.

Her mouth twists into a grin. "I'll hold you to that" she says with a wink. "Hey there, she's home" she mutters into the phone as she drives off.

My eyes followed her car as it faded out into the distance. _She's home? So what, they're keeping tabs on me now? _I feel my blood begin to boil but quickly calm myself. Given my near death experience, I'm sure Edward is a bit… _ansy. _However, to have to punch in and out every day is out of the question. We're going to have to have a little chat about it.

I turn to walk towards the house when a sudden movement off to my right startles me. I jump back a step and realize that it's only Jacob. He was leaning against his motorcycle all along, arms crossed and staring darkly at me. I froze, awkward and shaken.

"Jesus, Jake!"

His dark eyes are boring into mine, frowning deeply. He doesn't say anything. He just stands there with his arms crossed looking criminally hot. I fumble for my keys in my jacket and begin to walk towards the door expecting him to follow. Instead, he reaches out and pulls me by the waist and turns me to face him. He's within an inch from my face, his eyes on fire.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I ask as I tried to free myself from his restraint.

"We need to talk, Bells. I don't know what has gotten into you to even _think _of letting that asshole near you."

I begin to object before he pulls up his finger to my lips.

"Wait. I'm not finished. Bells, you know how I feel about you. You can't just expect me to deal with this… with him being around you. _He left you_. He told you he didn't want you. He walked right out of your life knowing it would destroy you. And now he's lonely and feels like taking that toy off his shelf to play with?"

"Jacob, you're…" I begin but he continues.

"You're not a fucking toy, Bella! Don't you get that? You don't deserve that. This punk is only going to hurt you again. He's going to get what he wants and break out – leave you again. He's a fucking vampire, for Christ's sake! They don't give a flying fuck about humans. They see them as pets… pets for amusement. The only two things a vampire would want out of a human is either food or sex. And you're neither one. Bella, I can't just sit around here while he toys with you."

Tears are welling up my eyes and my blood is boiling.

"Jacob," I say trying to keep my calm. "You don't know anything and I'm not going to waste my time explaining everything to you. I know what I'm doing. I don't need your guidance. I'm sorry to have to put you through all this, believe me, I am. _You _don't deserve this. You've been a true _friend _to me and I am forever in your debt but you can't expect me to feel for you the way you feel for me. It doesn't work like, Jake. I do love you. More than you know, but not in the same way as you."

Tears begin to pool his eyes and his lips form a hard line.

"Maybe you're right and maybe you're wrong" I continue, "but I'm taking my chances because I want to, because I feel its right and because…"

"Because you never stopped loving him, right?" he says.

I can no longer stand to look him in the eyes. Although he knows the answer, I refuse to say it. It would just cut right through him.

"Bella, _please. _Please think this through. You can't trust him." He lets go of my waist and moves his hands to my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I love you, Bells. And I get it… you don't love me back that way, but I will wait as long as it takes until you come through. And if it ends up that you simply do not love me at all, at least…"

His voice trailed off as a gust of wind blew my hair all around us. His hands gripped my face painfully and he looked horror-struck and livid.

"Jacob, what's wrong with you? You're hurting me. Let me go!" I said behind gritted teeth as I tried to pull his hands away. He turned my face to the side, exposing my neck.

_My neck. Fuck! _

I tried with all my might to free myself from him but couldn't. Tears were beginning to burn my eyes. I could feel his finger nails digging into my skin and his hands beginning to tremble violently. I gasped in pain and he pushed me away, making me fall back on to the ground.

He backed away a couple of steps with his hands in the air. I instinctively brought my hand to my face, surprised to find that he had scratched me deep enough to bleed. I stared back at him in disbelief.

He folded his hands behind his head as he looked up to the sky, pacing back and forth. I felt a pang of guilt and humiliation. I had forgotten about the small crescent-shaped bite mark on my neck. I began to stand up when he quickly turned towards me.

"Where the fuck is he?" he growled. This time I was the one to back a couple of steps. This wasn't Jacob. His eyes burned in fury and his face was wickedly contorted. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, he grabbed me by both arms and lifted me off my feet until I was at eye level with him.

"Answer me" he said in a low and menacing tone. I couldn't speak. I was shocked to see this side of him. I suppose a panic button should have gone off somewhere in me, but it didn't. Under the circumstance, I was not afraid of him. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he would seriously hurt me. All I could do was stare. My eyes locked into the deep brown of his and formed an unbreakable pull. I felt my arms being squeezed tighter… the pressure _growing, _covering almost the entire upper part of my arms. I felt as if I was being raised higher. His breathing was hotter and faster and there was a strange wet gurgling sound coming from somewhere. I heard snapping and remembered the sound of my breaking ribs in the car accident. Only this time, my bones weren't snapping.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled, almost unrecognizable as he shook me back and forth. My head slammed against the tree as a brief white light blinded me. My senses came rushing back to me all at once. Anger, hurt, danger, panic… As my vision cleared, I began to make out features of his face. I gasped at what I saw. Jacob was morphing. His cheek bones jutted out at an impossible angle. Hair was spreading like small currents across his face. His teeth were elongating and taking razor cut edges. It was eerily mesmerizing to see him change this way.

"JACOB!" I shouted in panic. I tried to fine tune my voice to a calmer tone. "Jacob, you need to stop. Relax. Please. You don't want to do this Jake."

He was almost done phasing and here we were in broad daylight. Luckily, my street was a pretty remote one and our house was the only one within eye sight from where we stood. Yet, the horror it would be if anyone happened to drive by and find a nine-foot tall werewolf clutching a waif like me. I had to stop him.

He was beginning to hurt my arms and anger was building up in him like a tidal wave. I felt a little dizzy, either from the bump at the back of my head or from the whole I'm-about-to- be-eaten-by-the-big-bad-wolf feeling.

"Jake, listen to me" I pleaded softly. "You don't want to hurt me. You know I can't fight you. You saw what happened to me the last time you lost it. You told me you'd thought you'd die." His fierce stare began soften and I could feel his grip begin to weaken.

"You can stop this. Please, Jake. We can go to the reserve and talk things over. You know I can't just walk away from you, Jake. I really do love you. You'll always be a part of me Jake and I don't ever want that to change. I need you in life and I need you to believe that."

I'm beginning to see his face smooth out to the one I know and I'm slowly coming back down to the floor. If only I would've gone back to my room and changed my jacket this morning instead of settling for my brown corduroy one, if only Alice wouldn't have taken that red light on Elk Street, and if only I would've gone back upstairs to give Charlie a kiss before I left, then maybe… just maybe… I would've been back on the ground again and Jacob would've been back on his bike again… and he would've missed Edward's growl by only a few seconds…

****

(more to follow very soon)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there, she's home."

"How is she?" I ask as I sign the credit card receipt.

"Absolutely fine, Edward" says Alice sarcastically. "Have a little faith in me, will ya?"

"I'm on way." I shut the cell phone and stick it back in pocket as I hand the sales rep the signed receipt. She begins placing the small black velvet cube into a gift box.

_Oh… my… God!!! He is so fucking HOT!!! Why is it that all the good ones are either gay, married or getting married? I bet you she's some Brazilian supermodel with long legs and a killer tan. Lucky wench!_

I hold back a smile. Actually, Bella is a 5'2 all American girl next door. She is also far from tanned but absolutely the most beautiful women ever to have graced this earth. _I'm _ the lucky wench, if she only knew.

… _the things I would do to him. Hell, I would do anything he wants… whips, chains, threesome…_

Yeah, I think I have to go know.

"Excuse, Miss – you don't have to wrap that for me. I can take it as it is" I say politely.

"Oh… uh, sure" she says as she slides the box towards me.

"If you need to have it re-sized again, or if you need anything else, please feel free to… to… to…"

I pause with my brow raised, waiting for the rest.

"… to drop in anytime" she said quickly, blood coloring her cheeks.

"Thank you" and I turn to leave.

It never fails to amaze me how women react towards my kind. If they only knew how lucky they are that we aren't attracted to them other than for food. Of course, I am not like the others. Although, I do crave human blood, I use every fiber of my being to mainstream and feed solely on animals. Living on this vegetarian diet of mine is not easy, especially when animal blood fills but leaves me completely unsatisfied.

Then along comes Bella, whose blood evokes a prodigious appeal to me. I have to fight with great herculean effort to keep thirst at bay whenever I'm around her. She once asked me if it was hard for me to breathe around her. I lied. I told her that I had gotten use to her scent, enough for it to go unnoticed. If she only knew that every breath of hers consumes me whole, that every kiss of hers burns my tongue, and that the warmth of her body within, makes my sanity hang by a string.

She thought I hated her the first time we met. She couldn't understand why I was so appalled by her presence. But she says she didn't make much of it and brushed it off. I laugh to myself. She's such a terrible liar. Her silence is her strength. Her enigmatic way of being elusive from my intrusive eavesdropping has always puzzled me and amazed me. I can read everyone's thoughts, except hers and now she's gone even deeper in her own oblivion to where Alice can no longer see her either – much to my sister's distaste. There is _something _about her_, _something that makes her less human. She's a mystery and I can't help myself from marveling at her wonders.

As I exit the building, I crumble the receipt with the phone number and the name Suzette written on the back and toss it in the nearby trash bin. I get in my car and begin to make my way towards her house. The plan is to slip on the engagement ring before she changes her mind. I'm hoping that she'll like it considering that it's, oh, 122 years old. I could've gone for something more modern but I want her to have the ring my mother had. It means a lot to me to see her wear it.

I don't remember much of my human memories. They're like faded pictures. But I can remember my mother's face clearly. She was a beautiful woman. I resented her for a long time. She made me or rather condemned me to what I am today. There was a point where I believed that I could never have forgiven her. But that all changed when I met Bella. I began to think my mother was probably one to something. It's like she knew what destiny had in store for me. I know she would've loved Bella and I know she would have wanted Bella to have the ring that my father gave her.

I'm driving along SR 7 when a sudden gust of anger washes over me. I'm furious and confused at the same time. My hands squeeze the steering wheel promising to break it. I bring the car to a stop at the side of the road. _What the hell is going on with me?_ As quickly as the rush came, it went. It's the second time today that I experience this inexplicable sensation.

My breathing starts to slow when a new wave of emotion begins to rise. _Fear._ I sit very still, taking in this phenomenon, trying to make sense of it all. I listen intently for any nearby thoughts, but hear nothing other than my ragged breathing. I slowly get out of the car and scan the area around me. The forest is separated by the road. Not a single car in sight. Even through the tranquility surrounding me, I feel an imminent danger but there is nothing around me causing it. My hands are beginning to tremble and I feel sick. _Am I having an anxiety attack? Are you serious? _

It was as if the phone call brought realization with its ring.

_Bella._

I quickly answer the call.

"Edward! It's Bella! I can't see her but I know it's her" says Alice frantically. "You have to help her! Go now! I know where you are. I will pick up your car and meet you there."

I don't wait for her to finish when I dash into the woods and bullet straight towards Bella's house. By car it would take me another 10 minutes to get there. By foot, it would take me about 3 minutes. I'm running as fast as my legs allow me. The forest around me becomes a blur but I can still hear every rustle of leaves, every twig snap, every crawling movement… I begin to see her house from a distance. A few moments later, I stop short from the forest's edge to find my Bella, face as pale as mine, blood smeared on her face and her body up in the air… in the hands of a werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

****

My heart rate is soaring and I feel my insides turn to lead. Edward is crouched to the ground, his body coiled and ready to spring. His eyes are crimson red and to my surprise, his lips are curled back exposing two shark-like fangs. I have never seen him with fangs. I didn't know he had them. None of the Cullens have them.

Jacob turns and sees him and now panic has charged my already amped up heart.

"Edward, don't move!" I call out, desperately. "I'm all right."

But before I could look back at Jacob, I fall to the ground. Jacob has let go of me and is now hurtling towards Edward, morphing into full form with every fraction of a second, viciously snarling. Edward does not move.

"NO!" I scream as I stand up and run after them. Jacob is getting so close to him now and I feel like I'm about to pass out of pure terror. Edward snarls and takes an inhuman leap back into the forest just as Jacob springs towards him. He missed him by just inches. Jacob continues to chase Edward through the forest and I could no longer see any of them. This was Edward's plan all along, wasn't it? To lure Jacob into the woods where I couldn't see them and couldn't get to them fast enough. He was going to kill him. The thought brought me to a stop. I was completely paralyzed with fear and panting for air. I can hear the muffled snarls and thuds from the distance. My heart, already beating erratically, accelerates and booms loudly against my chest. I break away from my horror-stricken trance and begin to run with all my strength towards the forest, when something hard suddenly wrenches me by my stomach, taking the breath out of me.

"Bella, Bella! Relax. They'll be ok!" says Alice quickly as she pulls me by the stomach back towards the road.

"Get off me!" I yell, tears running down my face. "He's killing him!"

"Bella, everything will be ok. Jasper and Emmet are running there now. We have to get you out of here."

"NO! NO!" I growl as I try feebly to free myself from her stony embrace.

She lifts me and takes me back to Edward's car while I kick my legs wildly, trying to break free, making no impact on her whatsoever. She pushes me into the back seat where Rosalie quickly takes hold of my hands and wraps her long legs around mine. I'm trapped. Alice gets back into the car and begins to drive away. _Does she not care about her brother? _Then I realize that she can probably see that Edward is all right and that he…. _NO…_

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! LET ME GO! HE'LL KILL HIM!" I scream hysterically.

"They're fine" she says in a flat tone and I realize that although her eyes on the road, her mind is elsewhere.

"Jasper got to them on time. Emmet has Edward." She frowns. "He's… ok. And Sam and the others have come. They're taking Jacob away." She remains silent for a few seconds then shakes her head and reverts her attention back to the road. My heart can take no more. It feels like it's about to explode.

"ALICE, TAKE ME BACK… NOW!!! I NEED TO SEE HIM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I shout, desperately.

Alice looks up into the rearview mirror. "Rosalie…" and she gives a quick nod. From the far corner of the mirror, I see a wicked grin stretch across Rosalie's face and I see her elbow coming at me… then all the lights went out.

****

Pain slowly thumped its way to my head as I began to open my eyes. I felt like I couldn't move, like any movement I made would agitate the throbbing pain on the side of my head. I opened my eyes and realize I am in a room. Long white curtains sheets massive windows over 9 feet tall. A vintage French vanity with an array of perfumes and makeup stands to my left. My shoes are neatly placed next to a white cushion with gold pillow tops. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I am in Alice's bedroom. And it took me another half a minute to remember Rosalie, _that bitch_, elbowing me unconscious.

I hear voices beyond the door, hushed and urgent.

_"Carlisle, this is dangerous. How long have you kept this secret?"_

_"A little over a year."_

_"This cannot be allowed, Carlisle. This can bring grave repercussions to your coven, do you not realize this? This girl can be the death of you all."_

_"Bella has not said a word, even when we left. She loves Edward and she loves us too. She knows the serious implications we would face should she speak of our family. We trust in her wholeheartedly."_

_"Yes, indeed, but the others will not mind your affection for her. It's not a matter of trust, Carlisle. She is human… he is vampire. It will never be accepted nor tolerated by them. Surely you must know this."_

_"Yes, I know, Gabriel. We have discussed this with Edward and I've advised him to either let her go or turn her before anyone notices. He refuses to turn her. He doesn't see things the way others of our kind do. For him, turning her would be criminal… murder."_

_"Whether he turns her or not, he's committed a grave crime against our laws. They will not pardon him because he's turned her. He will be punished if his secret is discovered."_

_"Yes, he knows."_

I can't stay still any longer. I need to know what exactly is going on. I push myself up and off the bed. The floor seems to spin beneath my feet. I begin to walk to the door when I catch a glimpse of myself in the vanity's mirror. Four small cuts run across the side of my face and the memory came crashing back to me all at once… Jacob… phasing completely into wolf form as he ran towards Edward. And Edward coiled and calculative with razor sharp fangs and blood colored irises. I run for the door and swing it wide open.

Carlisle is leaning against the living room entry with a somber look in his face. There's a man with him. His hair is dark and a little long. He turns as soon as he hears the bedroom door open. Our eyes meet and a vision flashes before me my eyes. I'm laughing at something and my hair is sprawled across the grass. It was over faster than I could make any sense of it. The man stared at me with bewildered eyes. His brow creases and his lips are slightly parted. His composure is one of a person who's just been stunned by some unseen offense. His grey metallic eyes seem to look deep into me. _Strange, _I thought. I've never heard of vampires with grey eyes. Though he was pale, he had a hint of an olive tone complexion and dark brown hair.

I found it difficult to pull my eyes away from his. He continued to look at me dubiously. Something about him made me feel strange… like some magnetic force emanated from his steel-like eyes.

"Bella, this is Gabriel. He's a long time friend of mine" said Carlisle.

Carlisle's voice severed the strange pull I felt and I turned towards the stairs, about to run up to Edward's room when Carlisle, caught me by the arm before I even step foot onto the first step.

"Bella, now is not the time. He needs rest" he said serenely.

"I need to see him… now" I said flatly.

"Bella, he's ok. I promise you. Now, please" his eyes gestured back towards Alice's room.

I took two steps back, my eyes still locked on Carlisle's. "Is Jacob okay?" I ask.

"Yes" he replied curtly. "Jacob is all right. Jasper managed to calm them both down. Sam arrived with the others and took him away. He'll be just fine."

I turn to head back into the room when I hear his voice.

"Bella"

It's Edward. He stands at the top of the stairs with Esme standing worriedly behind him. He's shirtless and his shoulder is wrapped in a blood stained bandage. His jeans are torn on one leg. He makes his way down the steps all the while staring at the mysterious man with the grey eyes who has finally turned them away from me to look at him.

"Edward…" he greeted quietly as he bowed his head. Edward said nothing in return. He just continues to stare at him with an unreadable face. He slowly turns his head towards me but hesitates before taking his eyes off Gabriel.

"Are you ok?" I ask him anxiously when he reaches my side.

"Yes, I'm all right" he says quietly as he slides his fingers across the cuts on my face.

"How are _you_?" he asks.

"I'm ok."

"And why shouldn't she be?" asks Gabriel quizzically.

I turn to see that he still has the same odd look on his face – like he's trying to figure out some difficult mathematical equation. Carlisle seems to have taken notice of his puzzling composure because he, too, is looking at him questioningly. I look up at Edward and his jaw is set and his eyes are cold. He pulls me close to him by my waist.

"Gabriel, my friend" say Carlisle. "Though my trust in you is concrete, I must ask that you do not speak of this with anyone whom you may trust. The fewer that know about this, the better."

Gabriel seems to ignore Carlisle's request and continues to look at me with those penetrating eyes. I wrap my arms around Edward's waist and intentionally look towards the floor. Gabriel does not respond right away. Instead, he walks up to me and a sudden rush of emotion stuns me momentarily. I feel like I'm being pulled towards him. My eyes betray me and they lock back to his. It's such a bizarre feeling – not fear but… _something. _He's now within two inches from my face. His eyes are warm and a small smile plays at the corner of his lips as he leans towards me and licks the side of my face making my cuts sting and my stomach turn in revulsion.

Edward holds on to me tighter and a growl resonates from his chest but he doesn't react the way I would have imagined he would. I push Gabriel away in disgust as I wipe my face with my sleeve.

"What has fuck has gotten into…" my voice trails off as I realize that I don't feel the burn of my cuts anymore. I feel my skin tightening. Carlisle notices my stupefied reaction.

"Gabriel is a healer. You're cuts are gone" he says.

I touch my face with my fingertips, exactly where Jacob's nails had dug into, and to my utter surprise, they're completely gone. I look at him again. His dark and mysterious eyes unsettle me. He seems to be searching mine for some sort of an answer to some unknown question.

He turns to Carlisle. "Your secret is safe with me" he says as he looks at me once again before turning on his heel and leaving. Incredibly, the imaginary string that seemed to be pulling me towards him vanishes when he walks away. Edward pulls me closer to him and begins to lead us up the stairs but his eyes are still fixed on Gabriel. He finally turns back to me and kisses my forehead.

"Alice called Charlie and told him you'd be home a little late tonight – that she was taking you out for dinner and a movie. I'll take you home later."

We reached his room and as he entered ahead of me, I saw deep red gashes spread across his back. I gasped.

"Edward! Your back!"

"It's nothing, Bella. Really. We heal a lot faster than humans do. I just need to feed and I'll be as good as new." He pulls out a chair and brings the seat between his legs, with the back facing him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Bella," he sighs, rolling his head "nothing serious happened. We got into it, Jasper came along, so did Sam and Emmet. They pulled us apart and we went our ways. End of story".

"Edward, don't patronize me" I reply coldly.

"Bella, love… he's ok" he says. "I promise."

He stands up and comes to sit next to me on the bed. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses my head.

"I love you, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't' need a bodyguard or a babysitter, Edward. You don't have to keep tabs on me and I won't allow it either. I'm not a kid. Treat me with a little more respect."

He pulls away to look at me.

"You're not a kid, and I never meant to imply that you were. I'm not keeping tabs on you, Bella. It's not what you're thinking."

"You had Alice call you to tell you I was home already."

"Yes, I did" he said matter of factly.

I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Bella, I can't risk having anything happen to you under the hands of Jacob."

"I already…"

"Wait" he said. "As you've already seen, werewolves have no self control. Their emotions manipulate their reactions. Even though I admit that Jacob, in his human form, would never intentionally harm you, I cannot bring myself to believe that he wouldn't do so in his wolf form. He can't control himself – those cuts you had on your face proves my point."

"But I can calm him down, Edward. I was already getting him to relax by the time you got there."

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I know much too much of their kind and I'm not going to jeopardize your life in the hands of one."

"And I'm not going to let you interfere with my friendship with him" I shot back.

He frowned and seemed to want to say something, but smiled instead.

"Bella, I am no one to tell you what to do. I love you. Forgive me if I've come across as controlling or overbearing. It truly is not my intention. I just worry a whole lot about you. That's all. I don't trust Jacob, but you do. I just want you to understand one thing. I will always respect your decisions regarding him. I will not intervene in your friendship. I know that he was there for you when I wasn't and he helped you get back on your feet again. Truth be told, I am in his debt." His voice begins to take an edge. "But if he ever hurts you in any way… I need you to understand that I can't just 'not' do anything about it. Give me just that much. "

"You make it sound like he knows what he's doing. Ok, granted, he's a different person when he changes but like I said before – he listens to me. I believe in my heart that he would never hurt me and I expect you to control yourself and not jump to any conclusions."

He stared at me for a moment, deep in thought. His eyes were still crimson red, a color I could not get use to looking at.

"Today, when he launched at me, did you fear for him, or did you fear for me?" he asked.

"I feared for both of you." I said pointedly. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"No reason" he says as he stands and walks over to his closet. He takes off his torn jeans and reaches for a new pair on the upper shelf. It's a little strange looking at him naked. He makes it seem perfectly natural and I suppose it now is. It's not that I feel uncomfortable seeing him in the nude, but rather tempted. His body is lean and exquisite. I think to myself - _how did I get so lucky?_

I remembered what I overheard a few minutes ago between Carlisle and Gabriel.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he says as he pulls on a white tee.

"Just a little bit ago, I heard Carlisle talking to that man… Gabriel" He shoots a quick glance at me and looks away as he puts on his watch.

"They were talking about me. They said something like _'it'll never be accepted or tolerated' _and _'she'll be the death of you all'._"

"Pay them no mind. Gabriel is a very old vampire and set in his ways."

"But what did he mean by that that. He kept talking about there being _'others' _that wouldn't accept me and would punish you. Who are the others?"

He sighs and sits next to me again, slowly rubbing my back.

"There really is nothing for you to worry about, love. The _'others'_ that he was referring to are the Volturi. They're the oldest coven of our kind and they're regarded as royalty, if you will. They have laws set to protect our kind. I'm sure he was referring to that. Humans are not to know about what we are and the fact that you are human made Gabriel think that you could not be trusted. He knows you would not expose us."

"Nuh-uh. There's something you're not telling me. I mean, he was clearly upset and Carlisle seemed worried as well. In fact, Carlisle mentioned that he has asked you to change me or leave me. You never told me that." He stares back at me, obviously hiding something. "Why? How can I be the possible death to you all?"

He seems to struggle with his thoughts. After a few moments, and no response, I stand up.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me? Then perhaps I'll catch up to this Gabriel and find out what he meant."

He stands up immediately and grabs me by the wrist.

"NO!" he growled. "Bella, promise me you'll stay away from him. If he ever crosses your path, you don't speak to him. You make up any excuse and walk away." His eyes are hard and urgent.

"Why?" I ask, utterly confused.

He tries to relax and looks at me nervously. "He's just… someone you can't trust. He'll never hurt you, so you need not fear him – just stay away from him. Promise me this." His reaction towards the mention of his name takes me by surprise. He looks worried. I remember the inexplicable sensation I felt when I was near him and I wonder if Edward felt it too. I decide not to ask. Why worry him any further?

I still don't understand his sudden anxiety but I nod. "Ok, I promise. But you have to tell me what they were talking about."

After a brief pause he sts down and beckons me to his side.

"The Volturi are the leaders of our kind. They've been around for nearly 1000 years and perhaps even longer. They live in their underground city in Italy. They have set laws just like any ruling government. One of those rules are that humans are not to know what we are – unless, of course, if we plan to kill them."

"And what happens to those that know what you are?"

His silence confirms my suspicions.

"They kill them, don't they?"

"Bella, you really have nothing to worry about."

My heart begins to pound. All this time I've been risking my life. Not only with a vampire, though I know Edward would never hurt me, but a whole army of vampires? What's worse is that I now understood what Gabriel meant when he said I'd be the death of them all. They would kill them too. The guilt resonating from heart was almost too much to bear. They have all known all along that I posed a serious danger to them and yet they kept it from me.

Edward goes on his knees in front of me taking both my hands in his. "Bella, listen to me. Look at me. Nothing will happen to you" he said slowly. "We're getting married. You'll be one of us and they'll never know. Most importantly, I will _never _let anything happen to you."

"And you? And your family?" I stammer.

"Isabella Swan" he says sternly. "You… need… not… worry" he said.

But I have too much to worry about. My very being is causing too much havoc on everyone. My best friend is heartbroken because I've accepted Edward back in my life. Edward is constantly paranoid that something bad will happen to me and not caring at all that I'm a terrible danger for him should the Volturi learn about me. And his family… Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie… all in danger of losing their lives because of me.

More to follow very soon. Please take a few moments to let me know what you think so far. Any feedback, good or bad, yay or nay would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want to stop by Federico's to pick up something to eat?" asked Alice. The afternoon's tumultuous events had conjured a tense atmosphere and Alice was clearly on edge and nervous.

"No" I muttered. I can see her look worriedly at me from the corner of my eye. It's not that I'm mad at her or any of them, for that matter. I was mad at myself, mad that because of me, their perfect family unison has been interrupted and now threatened. If I only I had stayed in Phoenix with my mom and Phil. I would have finished High School without any conflict or drama. I would've gone to a local college; probably met a local all-around-good-guy and life would've been easy. No vampires, no werewolves, no vamp-mob. A normal life.

As we pulled into the driveway, Alice reached for my hand and held it firm and looked straight at me.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for what happened earlier" she said, remorsefully. "I really hope you can understand why we chose to do what we did. We were really worried about you, Bella. If anything would've happened to you," she paused, "not only would we lose you, but we'd lose Edward as well."

These are so not the words I need to hear right now.

"It's ok" I said and tried to fake a smile. "I gotta go."

She let go of my hand and watched me as I went up the front steps and into my house. I closed the door behind me and waited until I heard the car's engine die out in the distance. I dropped my bag and went to the kitchen where I found Charlie eating a bowl of cereal.

"Cereal?"

He looked up from the paper he was reading. "Eh, I had a foot long sub a little late in the day. I'm not really hungry-hungry. This is just an appetizer. How was your day?"

_You mean besides having my boyfriend who happens to be a vampire, almost kill my best friend who happens to be a werewolf? _

"Um, great" I said as I poured myself a glass of water.

"Did you get to watch those movies I got you? I need to take them back tonight or they'll charge me a late fee."

"Um, I saw one." I lied. "Alice owns the other one and I can watch it anytime."

"Ok, I'll drop them off as soon as I'm done here then."

"No, that's ok. I'll drop them off myself. I wanted to stop by Jacob's house anyway."

He raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise.

"Oh, ok… sure then. Tell Billy I said he owes me twenty bucks. Cardinals lost."

I give a quick smile and head up the stairs to my room to grab the untouched bag of DVDs. I paused just outside the bedroom door, anticipating finding Edward standing inside, and ready to hinder my plan. I open the door and scan the room before entering. He's not there. _This is crazy._ I laugh at myself and grab the bag of DVDs off the bed and fetch my car keys then head downstairs again.

I need to see Jacob. I need to talk to him, though I don't know what I'm going to say. The fact that Alice is no longer able to see me is turning out to be a charm. Edward has gone hunting with Emmet and Jasper and won't be back until later on tonight. This is the perfect chance. And it's not that I wouldn't have my way if it came down to it, but it certainly wouldn't be without a fight. My energy is used up after all that's happened today. The last thing I want right now is to deliberate on my wanting to see my best friend.

I'm making my way down the front porch when I get a sudden feeling that I am being watched. I slow my pace and look all around. The street is empty and the woods are too dark to see through. I quickly unlock the car door and get in. I jam the keys into the ignition and take off, sighing elatedly at the ease of my departure.

La Push is only a twenty minute drive from my house, ten minutes if you're driving a newer car. I'm about 3 miles from the reserve's border when I spot two headlights in my rearview mirror. Two tiny points of light that are growing incredibly fast as they get closer. I try to keep my eyes on the road but when I look back to the rearview mirror, I can see Edward glaring at me as he cuts to side of the road and speeds up ahead of me. He slams on his brakes and whips the car a stop, blocking my path. I slam on my breaks, seething with rage. We both get out of our cars and march towards each other.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout, my blood boiling.

"Bella, after what just happened, are you're really going to go see him? Are you serious?" he asks, frowning furiously.

"Yes, I am" I hiss back. "And you're going to get out my way."

"I don't think so" he says as he reaches for my wrist and I snatch my hand away from him. I pull all my strength together to control my anger.

"Edward…" I say, strained and patiently, "I am going to see him and you're not going to get in my way. When I get home, I'll call you. Now, please move your car or I will drive right fucking through it."

"Bella, please," his voice is soft and pleading, "he doesn't know how to control himself and I can't let you risk yourself. Twice he's made you bleed. Why can't you see that?"

"Goodnight, Edward" and I turn back to my truck.

"Wait" he snaps as he pulls me by the arm. "Fine, you go… but I stay nearby. If you're not out in twenty minutes or however long you want, I'll come get you."

_"What?" _I ask in disbelief.

"Bella, today, outside your house… you came after us when we ran off into the woods. Did you not?"

I don't respond, I just keep staring at him, wondering where he's going with this.

"You told me later that you feared for us both. Your heart almost burst out your chest in panic. Despite Alice telling you that everything was under control, you still fought to come to us. Did you not?"

I still didn't answer.

"Did you not?" he persisted.

"Yes, I did." I mutter.

"That panic that you felt, that dread that took over you, that need to be there – _that's exactly how I feel, Bella. Can't you see? _You are my life and I will fight to keep it safe – to keep _you_ safe. I'm not trying to control you or run your life… not by any means. But you weren't the one to find me lying half dead and broken on the side of the road because of that fucking beast. You didn't see me die before your eyes, not knowing if you'd come back."

Tears are welling up my eyes. I suddenly feel like an idiot. He's right. As much as I hate to have to admit it to myself, but he has every reason to believe that Jacob could hurt me because he has, although, unintentionally, I so adamantly believe. He's right. I would be paranoid if it were him under the same circumstances. I couldn't argue his point. But neither could I permit him to stop me from seeing Jacob.

"Fine" I retort. "Twenty minutes and if I haven't come out yet, you will call me to my cell phone first." Deep down I know it will not get to this point.

"Deal" he says and walks me to the truck. I wait for him to start his car and move it out of the way and begin to make my way to La Push.

About 200 yards ahead I can see through the rearview mirror, that he's pulled over to the side of the road and shut off his lights. I've just crossed the reserve's border. After a few minutes, I'm pulling into Jacob's driveway when I see Sam standing at the front door. I get out of the car and quickly head for the house.

"Is Jacob home?" I ask Sam once I reach the door. He's glaring at me.

"How could you show face here?" he says bitterly.

"Sam, I…" and he cuts me off.

"You've allowed one of them to mark you" he continues. "You are now bound to him."

My anger begins to build.

"I'm not bound by anyone" I hiss as I push myself past him.

"Jacob is gone" he says, and I freeze. "He's left the reserve and he's not coming back."

My heart flinches and skips a beat. I slowly turn to face him, tears threatening to escape my pooling eyes.

"He's gone?" My voice sounds strangled and I feel like I've been punch in the stomach.

"Did he say where he was going?" I ask.

"No. He did not say" he replied and I could see a glint of empathy in his dark eyes.

My heart is thumping hard but I feel numb and dazed. _He's gone and he's not coming back. _Tears stream down my face as a tremor slowly begins to grow. I came here to apologize for everything I have done, for all the pain I have caused him, but I come here to find that he's left, taking with him all the pain that I inflicted. Pain pierced through me like a jagged knife, twisting deep inside me. He had given so much to make me happy, to make me feel human again and yet, I've given him nothing but despair and false hope. Why wouldn't he leave?

"You must go" says Sam, contentiously.

I can't move. I can't think. I can't almost breathe. All I can do is stare dejectedly at Sam. He grabs me by the arm as leads me out the door. I am no longer welcome here. I will no longer smell the wood burning in the fireplace, hear the wind howling through the thick forest, or walk along the beach… with Jacob. _He's not coming back._

I walk zombie-like back to my truck. Moments later, I'm turning right onto the road, heading west but not moving at all. My mind is still in Jacob's house – in his room where we watched so many movies together… in his garage, where we worked on our bikes together… by the shore where we hung out by campfire with the rest of the pack. I felt void. As I head west, two headlights turn on at the side of the road ahead of me. I focus my eyes on the road ahead as I pass Edward's Volvo, intent on not meeting his eyes which were doubtlessly watching me as I passed him.

I drove a little below the speed limit, delaying time while I pull myself together. I made a turn on Houston Street and drove a block north to the video store. I parked and left the car idle while I dumped the untouched DVDs into the return slot outside the building. When I turned to walk back to the truck, I noticed that Edward's car was no where around. I get back into my truck and head home.

I arrive and Charlie's patrol car is gone. He left a note on the entryway table saying that he was called into the station and will be back in a while. I put the note back along with my keys and head upstairs. Edward is already there, standing against the wall by the window, staring at me with anguished eyes.

"Is everything all right?" he asks.

Without any warning, anger erupts at the sound of his voice and I ball my hands into fists and lunge at him, pounding on his face and chest, crying and grunting at the same time. His body is hard and I feel like I'm punching a hard sandbag. Through the tears, I can see his stunned reaction as he slowly takes hold of both of my hands and places them on his chest. He then presses me firmly against his body, trapping my arms between us and I melt into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. One arm is behind my back and the other is behind my head. He kisses the top of my head and says "I'm sorry."

Another powerful wave of anger swells in me and I push myself away from him, surprised that I was able to break free from his cement embrace. I back away from him, my face in a watery mess. I wipe at my tears with my hand and point to the door.

"Get out" I say flatly. He doesn't move. He just stares back at me, frowning in confusion.

"Bella…" he says quietly.

"GET OUT!" I yell as loud as my voice allows. A new tide of tears races down my face. He seems too stunned to move but after a few seconds, he walks up to me and seems to struggle for words before pursing his lips and walking away. I slam the door shut behind him and sink to floor, surrendering to my despair, crying for the death of my love.

****

The morning came unexpectedly. The sound of birds chirping in a nearby tree pulled me from my sleep. I had cried until my tears ran dry and had unknowingly fallen asleep on the floor. I slowly got up, wincing at the soreness of my neck. I rub the back of it and as I slide my hand back down, I feel a cool spot on the left side of my neck, the spot where Edward had bitten me only a night ago. The little mark that brought on such a huge change. I shake off the memory and walk to the bathroom.

I begin to feel better after the hot shower. The sun is beaming into my room making it look like a majestic haven. I'm somewhat relieved that I will not be seeing Edward today and I busy myself with cleaning and organizing my bedroom. By noon, I've already packed five boxes of books, clothing and shoes and I have about two boxes of junk to throw out. I grab the lighter of the two boxes and walk downstairs to the back yard where I'll keep them by the porch until the garbage truck comes by to collect them.

As I straighten to turn back towards the door, a reflection from the corner of my eye catches my attention. I turn to face the forest just across the field and see a figure standing by the trees. My heart jumped for a moment at the possibility that Jacob had come to see me. I run down the steps and halfway across the field when my vision clears and I realize that it is not Jacob after all. I slow down to a stop. There, right on the edge of the forest stands Gabriel, eyes fixed on me, just as intensely as before. His hair is tied back but loose behind him. His brow forms a shadow hiding his part of his features, yet I can see his metal grey eyes locked on me.

I remember what Edward had told me yesterday. I remember the urgency in his voice when he told me to stay away from him. He never did tell me why other than he couldn't be trusted. Yet, he said he wouldn't hurt me either. I slowly begin to walk towards him. The closer I get to him the stranger it feels. He's wearing a dark brown worn leather jacket with black jeans and a black shirt. His beard is shortly trimmed along his strong jaw and his skin… As I come within three feet of him, I notice that the sun is all over him but his skin does not react the way the Cullens' does.

"The sun…" I say frowning and confused.

His eyes do not flinch. Instead he looks hypnotically at me – a small smile threatening to unfold, and trying to disguise itself.

"I'm vampire… but not by skin" he says in a distinct foreign accent. I can't help myself from staring at him idly. I feel that esoteric pull again, like I'm walking right to him, though I still stand in the same spot. He continues to look at me deeply and I find that I have to work hard to speak.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little shakily. His almost smile seems to vanish.

"I've come… with a request" he says, eyes still fixed on me.

"What request?"

"Run" he says bleakly and I frown, trying to make sense of his odd response. "Go far away where they can't find you. Far away from the Cullens and from this place" he says as his eyes dance around the forest.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely taken aback by his words.

"You are not safe here. They will take you if they find you" he says.

"Who? The Volturi?" I ask. He only looks at me and I swear that every time those grey eyes lock on mine, I feel a tug, a draw towards him that I can't explain. He doesn't answer me.

"I know about the Volturi but I'm not afraid. Edward and I are getting married and they won't be able to do anything."

Something flashes in his eyes momentarily and it's gone as quick as it came.

"Edward doesn't know _what_ you are. Believe me, they will come for you and they will take you" he says and his eyes look past me at my right. I turn to see Charlie's patrol car turning onto the driveway. When I turn back to ask him what he meant, he was gone. I looked all around and there was no sign of him other than a fading sensation in me. Once again, that inexplicable pull disintegrates with his departure and I am left with wonder

…more to follow soon. Any feedback or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

****

By sundown, I have already packed about ten boxes and cleared out most of my closet. My back is protesting painfully and strands of hair are plastered against my sweaty face. Charlie is catching some shut eye in case he's called into the station again tonight. I drag my feet heavily across my room and drop onto a beanbag.

I managed to get a lot done today but all day long, my mind kept going back to my strange encounter with Gabriel. His cryptic warning played over and over again in my head like a scratched record, yet, I couldn't make any sense of it. What did he mean when he said Edward didn't know _what _I was? And why do I feel this strange energy whenever I'm close to him? I suppose the question should be 'what is _he_?'

I sigh deeply and toss my head back, trying to clear my mind, finding it impossible not to think. Jacob is gone. _He's gone and he's not coming back._ The truth weighed heavily in my heart. Determined to stay strong, as he once taught me, I push myself up and take off my sneakers using my feet. I am in desperate need of a hot shower. I pull of my shirt and toss it to a corner and shrug off my jeans.

As I walk over to the bed to reach for my towel, I get the odd feeling again that I'm being watched. My window is wide open and the only view is the deep and dark forest across the street. I grab the towel and cover myself with it as I walk towards the window and peer out into the night. Not a single thing in sight other than the trees. A chill runs down my back and I close and latch the window and pull the curtains shut. I stop and laugh to myself. I'm being stupid, of course, and I head to the shower.

In the shower, I stand still, letting the water race down my body in countless streams, washing away the soreness and sweat, wishing it could also wash away my stress and sorrow. As a new promise brings my heart back to life, a new womb pierces it. Despite the rebirth of happiness in my reconciliation with Edward, I can't help but feel jaded at having lost a friend at the expense of my love for him. But was it truly love that Jacob felt for me? For love is unselfish and self-sacrificing. If he truly loved me, wouldn't he have wanted me to be happy at any cost?

After a while, the hot water begins to cool and I rinse and reach for my towel. Though my body feels better, my head does not. I'm beginning to feel a dull headache make its way towards the center of my head. I dry myself and pull on a long tee before heading back to my room. I pause just outside my door. Earlier, I had hoped that Edward was not waiting for me in my room, afraid that he would derail my attempt to visit Jacob. Now, as I stand here with my hand on the knob, I find myself wishing and hoping that he's in there now, leaning against the wall, sitting on the rocking chair or lying on my bed, waiting for me.

I turn the knob and hold my breath as I walk in. He's not here. My heart sinks. I suppose it was wishful thinking. I threw him out earlier, told him or rather, yelled at him to leave. I was caught in the moment, angry with myself and torn at Jacob's leaving. I had thought, at that moment, that it was Edward's fault. That if he had not shown up, Jacob wouldn't have left. Of course, once my fury subsided, so did my denial. Jacob would have left anyway. Whether it was today, tomorrow, in a week, a month… he would've left because the truth was that there was no separating me from Edward. I love him and need him like an addict needs a hit. I don't want to remember what it felt like without him.

I slip into bed and pull the covers up to my chin, bunching it between my arms. The overwhelming silence does nothing to induce my sleep. It just hangs in the air, saturating my thoughts. I try to occupy my mind by planning on what to do the next day, but I keep losing my train of thought and keep finding my way back to my misery. I feel the threat of tears and ball up under the covers, when I feel the bed sink behind me and a familiar chill against my neck.

He says nothing as he lays his arm across me and holds me tight against him. He finds my hand and slips his fingers through mine while he gently kisses me behind my ear. His sweet scent infuses the air around me. Every cell in my body begs to turn and face him but I hold back. I don't want to expose my tears. My pain and suffering is a contagion, infecting his silent heart. So, I just lay very still, as he quietly hums my lullaby in my ear and tranquilizes me to sleep. With all my troubles forgotten, I fall into a deep and comforting sleep.

****

"That'll be four twenty nine. If you could please pull up to the first window".

Since Charlie left at some point in the middle of the night and had not returned, and since I wasn't in the mood to prepare breakfast for one, being that my other half never eats, I decided to settle for an Egg McMuffin meal from the local McDonald's.

As Edward pulls up to the window, the pretty blonde cashier lights up as if Brad Pitt just pulled up and asked her for her number. He hands her his card with one hand while he holds my five dollar bill up to me with the other. I roll my eyes and take it back. Blondie's eyes twinkle and she smiles giddily as she slides the card on the scanner, completely ignoring my presence. It's something I've learned to get use to. She hands him back the card and says "Thank you. Please come again." Now I ask myself, when does anyone in McDonald's ever ask you to please come again?

He drives up to the second window and I'm relieved to find that it's only a guy, who in turn, completely makes no eye contact with Edward.

"You know, this stuff could kill you" says Edward as he hands me the paper bag.

"Hmm, shame that an Egg McMuffin would be the one to do it."

"Not funny" he mutters as he shifts the gear and pulls out onto the road.

"Anywhere specific you'd like to go?" he asks.

"Mmm-mm" I hum, shaking my head as I chew on my hash brown.

He takes a left turn by the street light and begins to drive towards his house. The engine in my truck is protesting loudly and I shoot a warning glare at him, making him slow down. As we drive along the road, he frequently turns to look at me and grins. After the third time, I swallow my last bit of my sandwich and ask "what's so funny?"

"Nothing" he says smiling. "I just like watching you eat. It's quite… amusing."

"Why, do I eat funny?" I ask, alarmed.

"No. Not at all, love. It's just… one of your human traits I marvel at."

I look at him for a moment or two and wonder what the human Edward would have been like. Other than his eyes being green, I really don't know much of his human past.

"What was your favorite food when you were human?"

He laughs a little while he adjusts the rearview mirror.

"I can't remember much of my human life. But I do remember my mother's fish soup."

I make a sour face. I've never been fond of seafood and find it surprising that of all the wickedly delicious comfort foods in the world, he would remember fish soup the most.

"What?" he says smiling as he reads my expression.

"Nothing. You just never fail to surprise me."

He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips and kisses my fingertips.

"What else do you remember?" I ask.

"Not much. Little fragments here and there."

"Like…" I say encouragingly.

"Like my father's farm, my mother's face, and going to sleep after a long day of work…" he says and he looks like he's faraway in thought.

Things that he misses, I think to myself.

"… and Lucy" he says impishly.

"Lucy?" I ask, my face contorted in confusion.

He looks over at me and chuckles.

"Lucy was the daughter of a close friend of my fathers. She was a precocious girl and I was, to her, the epitome of a poor farmer boy with little education. I can't remember much of what she looked like except that she had long silvery blonde hair and quiet a punch. _ That_…" he nods, "I clearly remember. I accidentally walked in on her as she was dressing one afternoon and out of pure nerves, I foolishly complimented her beauty to which she gratified me with a straight left hook to my eye" he laughs quietly.

"A blonde… figures" I rebuff.

"What?" he smiles incredulously. I try to smile but grimace instead and look out the passenger window, hating that he struck a chord in me. From the reflection of the window, I can see that he's still staring at me, flabbergasted at my reaction.

"Are you… _jealous?_" he asks.

"Of course not" I snap a little too quickly.

"Bella," he says pacifically, "I was a boy, and this was over a hundred years ago. Surely, you…"

"I know that" I say trying to sound unaffected but the truth was that I was indeed a little bothered by it. Ok, I was pissed.

He continues to drive, all the while watching me from the corner of his eyes when suddenly he laughs.

"It's because she's blonde, isn't it?" he muses.

I turn to glare at him and he looks straight at me and he bursts out laughing.

"Bella, my love" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and slides me closer to him. "My darling girl, didn't you know?"

"Know what?" I ask, annoyed.

He kisses me and says "I prefer brunettes".

"Yet, you were dumbly chasing a blonde a hundred years ago and still remember it till this day."

"You said it… dumbly. And the only reason I remember is because I later learned that she was a victim of rape".

I'm completely taken aback at this point.

"Apparently, her uncle had been tormenting the poor girl for months. She hung herself about a week after she punched me" he says, humor now gone from his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I say, remorsefully.

"You don't need to apologize. Actually…" he says, his voice sounding more animated, "I found it kinda cute that you got jealous. It feels… _good"_. I elbow him in the rib and he holds me tighter.

We arrive to his house and I suddenly feel him stiffen. I look up and his face is hard and cold. Ahead of us, on the driveway, sits a black Audi sports car. Apparently, someone, with quite expensive taste, is visiting. I can't understand why the tense reaction though.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. He just stares ahead and I think I can make out a small growl coming from his chest.

Just when I'm about to ask him again, the front door to the house opens and Carlisle and Gabriel walk out. They shake hands and as Gabriel begins to go down the steps, he spots us and slows. I can feel his dark eyes on my mine and a blurry vision flashes in my head, so fast I can't make it out. My muscles go slack and I feel the mysterious pull move me within though I remain seated. I hold tight to Edward's hand and I can see him turn to look at me dubiously. Gabriel looks away and gets into his car. I realize that his eyes are not the source of the strange pull, because I still feel like something is dragging me to him. He starts his engine and pulls away, taking with him the enigmatic draw that has arrested my senses.

I gasp and blink rapidly once his car has disappeared. Edward quickly turns me to be and holds me by the shoulders.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asks, worriedly. I swallow hard and shake my head.

"I don't know. I just feel… strange".

"How so?" he asks. I meet his tawny eyes and shake my head once again.

"I don't know. It's weird. He just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Try" he persists, watching me closely.

"It's just… I feel…"

I can't find any words to describe what it is I feel. It's not fear… that much I know. It's almost like a trance or a spell but I can't tell Edward this. Knowing his paranoiac tendencies, he'll probably go after him and drive a stake through his heart.

"It's really nothing, Edward. Just my nerves, I guess. I mean, he looks a bit menacing for the average person, that's all."

He clearly doesn't buy it but he doesn't press it any further. He just looks at me cautiously as he pulls up on the driveway and shuts off the engine. I reach for the door handle when he takes my hand.

"Bella?" he says quietly.

"Yes?" I stop and look back at him.

"If he ever comes near you… you'd tell me, right?"

My heart rate rises a fraction of a beat and I quickly try to calm myself. Why would he ask me this? Does he know that Gabriel was by my house yesterday? Did he read his mind? I smile back at him.

"You would know" I say incredulously. "You can read his thoughts, can't you?"

"No. I can't. He blocks me out which is why I can't trust him" he says frowning deeply.

"He blocks you out? I thought that was impossible. I mean, a person can't just 'not' think."

"Gabriel is very old. He's had more than enough time on his hands to master practically anything. His blocking my ability makes me believe he's hiding something" he says as he looks ahead.

"Maybe he can't help it. I mean, take me for instance. You can't read my thoughts" I point out.

"Indeed. But I _have_ read his thoughts before and with little difficulty. Then, when he met you… he shut me out" he says in a low murmur, more to himself.

I can only stare at him. My mind is racing at lightning speed. Why would he block Edward only after meeting me? Was he really hiding something from him? His words played in my head. _Edward doesn't know what you are._ I couldn't make any sense of it but I couldn't let Edward take notice of my wondering expression, so I gently squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You're giving it too much thought, babe. It's probably nothing. Let's get inside. It's starting to rain."

He looked at me once more, his eyes warming a bit but still distant.

"Yes, lets" he says as he gets out of the car. I reach for the handle once again, but the door opens before I can touch it and Edward scoops me up in his arms and pushes the door shut with his foot. His face is relaxed now and smiling.

"You know, the doctor said I should walk as a form of exercise" I say pointedly as he carries me up the steps.

"Sounds to me like the doctors' a fool to even think I'd allow it" he smiles crookedly and then kisses me.

My nerves begin to calm at the touch of his lips and though I relish the moment, in the back of my mind, I'm still thinking about Gabriel.

* * *

more to follow soon. Thank you for everyone who has commented. I love to know what you guys think about my story so far. I'm open to any suggestions and feedback. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

'_So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty...__  
__My pride?_

_...in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?_

_And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize…'_

I lift my head carefully and peak beneath my shoulder to find that she's fallen asleep and I mute the volume on the TV. It amazes me how she can watch this movie over and over again, having read the book a hundred times or more. I feel pretty confident that I can recite almost all the lines of Pride and Prejudice with keen accuracy. But I truly can't complain. If it means having to watch every romance flick in the planet just to have the opportunity to be with her, then it's not so bad.

I slowly slide out from under her head and replace my shoulder with a pillow. She stirs a little but continues her sleep. I stare at her for a few moments, curled up and peaceful with dark long hair tangled in her delicate ivory hands. She's a beauty even when she sleeps. I draw the comforter over her and exit the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her reaction when she saw Gabriel earlier. She had stopped breathing momentarily and her palms became sweaty. The last thought I was able to read from him, before Bella came along, was his contemplation of returning to Romania. Nothing out of the ordinary… so I really didn't pay him no mind. Then, yesterday, as Esme worked on my bandages, I heard when Alice's bedroom door opened and the last word from his head when he saw Bella… _'impossible'. _After that, he pulled a curtain around his thoughts and since then, I've been plagued with many unanswered questions.

I make my way down the stairs and straight to Carlisle's study. Since Gabriel's arrival last week, Carlisle had practically moved into his lab working fervently on deciphering Gabriel's DNA and possibly extracting the key ingredient of his healing capability, not that any of our kind would find any use for it. I suppose Carlisle, ever the advocate for humans, would like to apply its benefits to terminal diseases such as cancer and AIDS.

I find the door to the study open and Carlisle holding up two x-rays to a lamp, his head alternating between the two, making visual comparisons.

"Yes, Edward" he says, without looking at me. He puts down the x-rays and bends to write into a notebook laying his desk.

"I was hoping you could spare a few minutes" I say.

He looks up at me then, slightly surprise and smiles. "Why, of course. Come in. Sit down" he waves a hand towards a chair. I walk into the room and stand just behind the window, looking out at the sheeting rain.

"Carlisle, has Gabriel spoken to you of Bella?" I ask, casually.

"Bella?" he asks, his voice marked with curiosity. "No, he has not" he frowns, confused.

I purse my lips in frustration and frown at the lack information.

_What troubles you, son? _comes Carlisle's voice in my head.

"Do you trust in him? I ask, aloud.

_Surely, I do. I have known him for all my 305 years. _

"Yet, you've only just discovered his ability to heal" I counter, dryly.

_Edward, Gabriel is a very clandestine individual. Although I have known him for over three centuries, I rarely ever am awarded a visit from him. The last time I saw him was about a year before I created you. At that time, there wasn't the technology there is today. I have always known of his ability, but have only now been able to fully commit to studying it._

I stare out the window while my mind shuffles through my memory, trying to find something that would give me a better understanding of this man. I find nothing.

_Why do ask about him? Is there… a problem?_

"I was able to read his thoughts when he first visited last week. Then he went blank when he saw Bella. He's deliberately shut me out of his head completely since then."

Carlisle walks over to my side, hands in his pockets, looking out the window as well.

_Edward, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Apart from being a healer, Gabriel is an imitator. He adopts the abilities of those within close proximity. You are a mind reader, and I can assure you he knew this. I'm sorry to say but, eavesdropping on a person's thoughts is not well-mannered. I know that you can't help it and I'm not accusing you in any way, but try to put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if someone was able to read your mind? Surely, he mimicked your ability and upon realizing that you were in his head, he made it a point to keep you out. Like I said, he is a very reserved person and doesn't share much about himself with anyone._

"That still doesn't explain the way he reacted towards Bella yesterday upon seeing her for the first time. He knew the minute Alice and Rosalie carried her in. I saw that. He could smell her blood and he knew she was human. But something happened that moment, when he looked at her. His thoughts just vanished and the way in which he looked at her… like he was trying to see right through her…"

_Bella is a very attractive young woman, Edward. I'm sorry to say, but she can appear like candy to anyone's eyes – especially that of a vampire, though Gabriel is completely harmless, as you know. I'm sure if he was hiding anything at all, it would've been his reaction to her – from you. _

He places a hand on my shoulder and grins as he walks back to his desk. Although, his ideas made logical sense, something about this Gabriel was just not right. I can't put my finger on it but I know there's more than just a random attraction. I abandon the subject being that I know I would walk out empty handed. I walk over and take a seat across Carlisle's desk. There is still something I need to know though I think I may have already figured it out.

I sit and fix my eyes on him, thinking of how best to approach this.

"Carlisle… Bella and I… the other night…"

He looks up at me, pausing before leaning back into his chair. He watches me, waiting.

"… we… had relations" I say watching him carefully. He raised his brows in apparent surprise. Though Carlisle is technically not my father, I still regard him as one and I guess, because of this, I find it difficult to speak to him so intimately.

"And in the heat of the moment… well… I bit her" I say.

His surprised look twists into concern as he leans forward across his desk.

"I don't understand" he puzzles.

"I didn't change her. I didn't allow the venom to spread. I merely wined on her blood, was all."

"Incredible" he muses. "You were able to withhold, to not give into your thirst, especially for her. That's absolutely incredible."

"Believe me, it took every single fiber of my strength to stop myself from killing her. I thought my love for her alone would be able to break my desire, but even that wasn't enough, not when I was actually able to savor her blood. It's something I wouldn't dare try again."

"And wisely, so" he says, pointedly.

"But I wanted to ask you, being that I have never drunk human blood without killing them. What effects can human blood have on me, if any at all?"

"Well, for one, you'll definitely find it hard to resist drinking from them again, which is why you were insane to have done so with Bella" he says and gives me a scornful look.

"I know."

I didn't tell him that we made love again and that although my thirst for her blood remains my constant companion, I found that I was able to manage myself.

"Other than heightened thirst, you shouldn't really experience any physical changes, per say. You may be able to get a better sense of her now that her blood flows in your veins. If she's ever afraid or excited or markedly emotional, you would probably be able to feel it. It's a rare phenomenon, considering that there are very few vampires that would feed but not kill. However, this would not be the case had you indeed changed her. Once a human blood dies, all of its idiosyncrasies perish as well."

"I see."

My thoughts are now confirmed. This is why I was racked by anger and terror yesterday on my way to her house and why I felt such despair last night after we left La Push. I am somehow, now connected to her. What Alice must've seen was me running in panic to Bella's house and called me right at the very moment I thought about it. I can't help but feeling relieved at the fact that although Alice can no longer see her, I can still feel her. But why couldn't I feel what she felt earlier when she saw Gabriel? Almost as if reading my mind, Carlisle smiles at me.

"And you need not worry so much about Gabriel. Though a human still possesses free will, no other of our kind can touch her. She is yours and all that come near her will know."

I look back at him, wanting to smile at what I've just learned but still feeling unease at the mention of Gabriel. How I wish more than ever that I could tap into Bella's head and know exactly what she's thinking.

"Thank you" I say as I stand. "I won't take any more of your time."

"Oh, you haven't" he says with a smile.

As I turn to walk away, I stop and remember I have one more thing I've forgotten to mention.

"By the way, Bella and I are getting married. Just thought you should know" I say.

He leans back into his chair again and his face is warm as he smiles.

"Congratulations" he says and I head back upstairs where my angel waits.

****

I have never heard a piano playing against the sound of falling rain but I must admit - it's the most beautiful combination in sound that I've ever heard. I lay still in bed, captivated by Edward's music as he plays it on his electronic keyboard. If only I could exchange this for my irritating alarm clock, I'd wake up every morning in such a euphoric state. And I suppose this is an accessible thought, being that I will soon be married.

I sit up and stare at him for a while. His eyes are warm and fixed on mine as he continues to glide his fingers musically against the keys. The room is dimly lit adding a sublime appeal to its serenity. I stand and walk over to him and wrap my arms across his chest from behind. He sighs deeply and kisses my forearm as brings the song to an end. He pulls me around to him as I sit on his lap, with my legs on either side of him facing him. He doesn't move to kiss me, which I find a little odd. He just hangs his head back slightly and stares at me with a tiny hint of a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he mutters softly. "Just taking you in, that's all."

I smile and reach for his lips as I bury my fingers in his hair. I kiss him softly though my body is beginning to burn up inside. But he doesn't react so much to my approach. He kisses me back softly and glides his fingers along my arms back and forth. I pull back and frown.

"Is everything ok?" I ask.

"Couldn't be better" he muses as he shakes his head.

Then he leans in to kiss me, lavishly. I return the same excitement and he wraps his arms around my back, tightly and stands to carry me to the bed. My heart begins its usual pounding and I move my lips to his neck. He gets down to his knees, still holding me tight and he sits me on the edge of the bed. He's eyes appear glossy in the dimness of the room. His face is serious now and before I can ask what's wrong, he reaches into his pocket and produces a small velvet cube.

Involuntarily, I move my hand to my chest as he opens the little box and reveals the most intricate and stunning diamond ring I have ever seen. I gasp and look up at him in shock already feeling my heart palpitating and my eyes beginning to well up.

"I love you, more than anything in this world, more than those who love me, more than those who have ever claimed to love you and more than I could ever describe with just words. This life held no meaning for me until you walked right into it and became the very center of it, the very meaning of it. Now, I can't go on living it without you and I beg of you, Isabella Marie Swan…" he takes the ring out of the box and takes my left hand… "that you do me the honor of being my wife."

Tears are streaming down my face and my body feels like its trembling. I open my mouth to breathe but find it very difficult. I try to calm myself and try again.

"Yes" I say almost inaudible, "yes." And he slides the ring onto my finger and stares at my hand for a few seconds before bringing it to his lips and kissing the diamond ring. He looks up at me and I feel like my heart is about to fail. He takes hold of my face with both hands and kisses me softly, his tongue gently separating my lips. I wrap my arms around his back and pull him onto me. Part of me knows that this is unorthodox, having sex before marriage, but after all, our love is different, an impossibility and completely untraditional, because I am human and he… is immortal.

* * *

more to follow soon...


	10. Chapter 10

"It's beautiful" I say as I hold up my hand, watching the diamond stones shoot tiny points of light everywhere. It sort of looks like the sun – a round giant diamond surround by a ring of smaller diamonds with even smaller ones spread along the sides. I'm not an expert in precious stones but to say that this had to have cost him a fortune is an understatement.

Edward reaches for my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing each fingertip gently then kisses my palm, then my wrist, then my forearm. A shiver ran up my spine and I rolled on top of him, sitting just below his waist. I stared down at him, completely taken in by his exquisiteness. God, he truly is perfect.

"Isabella Cullen" he says smiling grandly. I smile at the sound of it and kiss him.

"Do you really have to go?" he says in between my lips. "Stay with me" and he pushes my hips further down his body.

" No, no, no…" I chuckle as I roll back to his side, "I really need to get going."

He sighs heavily and turns to side to face me. His eyes have changed from honey gold to almost pitch black within an hour but still, they are warm when he looks at me.

"Is this hard for you?" I ask, curiously.

"The part where you leave? Yes, it is" he smiles.

"No, silly, I mean, making love to me. I know my scent has always been a struggle for you so I wonder if it's harder for you when we make love."

"A little," he shrugs, "but it's bearable." Of course, he wouldn't admit if it was indeed difficult for him.

"You didn't bite me this time around, even though you know you don't have to change me" I point out.

"I know" he mutters.

"Is there any particular reason why you didn't?" I ask feeling a little abashed.

He doesn't answer right away. He just frowns back at me as if he's thinking about the question.

"Bella, you don't… understand how potent your blood is to me. And it's not to say that I wouldn't be able to stop if I were to bite you again – this I'm positively certain of, but try to understand that your blood – to me, is like whiskey for an alcoholic, water for a man dying of thirst. It's not as easy as you may perhaps think it is for me."

I look at him for a moment.

"But you will change me, right? I mean, once we get married, you will change me?" I ask.

He smiles. "Against my better judgment, I will."

"Promise me that you will, no matter what happens or what may come in the way. Promise me that you'll change me."

"You have my word" he says and he reaches up to kiss me.

His kiss buckles my will power. I'm tempted to have another go, to surrender to him once more. His hand slides down my side, to my hip and he gently pulls me closer to him. I feel his hard chest against my breasts and I'm just about to…

"No," I breathe, "I need to go" and I push myself back and off the bed as he groans in disappointment.

I pick up my clothes that are scattered across the floor and begin to put them on. It's still early but I want to get home before Charlie does and fix some dinner. The rain hasn't stopped at all and I wish I didn't have to go. What better way to spend a rainy day than being tangled in bed with the one you love? I take comfort in knowing that soon this will become a reality.

****

Oh, Bella!" says Esme, sweetly as she takes my face with her hands then pulls me into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you" she turns to face Edward now, "for both of you!"

I smile and nod my head, awkwardly. I wonder if she knows what just transpired in Edward's bedroom. Until now, I hadn't taken into account that these were, indeed, vampires and from what I know of them, they can hear everything from within a mile radius. My face flushed with embarrassment.

Alice still has my hand in hers, microscopically looking at the engagement ring. When Edward and I came downstairs and walked hand in hand into the kitchen, it was as if they already knew because they all turned to look at us with wide bright eyes. Oh, yes. They definitely heard us.

They were all excited at the news of our engagement, except of course, Rosalie who just walked out without a word. Esme and Alice were already orchestrating plans for the wedding, while Jasper and Emmet performed a charade of a person walking with a ball and chain. All the while, Edward just leaned back against the counter, looking at me and smiling. Carlisle walked in holding two large paper bags, placing them on the counter before giving me a big hug and a warm congratulation.

"You don't know how happy I am for the two of you" he beamed.

"Aw, thank you" I reply.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"No… not yet. I'm thinking of announcing it when I move out in just a few weeks. It's just that…"

"There's no need to explain, Bella. I completely understand" said Carlisle with a warm smile.

As he turns to mock punch Edward in the stomach, I notice a piece of paper stapled to one of the brown paper bags he just put on the counter. It had an address on it with the name 'Gabriel' written beneath it. I glance back at Edward who is talking animatedly with Jasper and Carlisle and turn my eyes back quickly and read the address, making a mental note of it in my head.

"My darling Bella," says Esme. "Please stay for dinner. I can make you something Italian or Mediterranean if you'd like. You can take some home to your father."

"Um… no that's ok. I really need to finish up a couple of things. But thank you anyway." I smile, careful not to look nervous.

Edward walks up from behind me and puts an arm around my waist. "Come, I'll drive you back."

"But it's raining. You can't run back in the rain" I protest.

"Why not?" he smiles. "It's not like I can catch a cold or anything."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to" he says as he takes my hand and leads me out the kitchen.

I find myself thanking my lucky stars that Edward can't read my mind because I keep repeating the address in my head, over and over again. I need to talk to Gabriel. His words that day keep playing riddles in my head. I won't be able to see him today because Carlisle looks to be heading his way, but I will find a way to get to him.

****

It's been a week since the engagement, a week since Jacob left, a week since I last saw Gabriel, yet everything seemed like it was just yesterday. The pain of losing Jacob had not abated even at the dawn of my engagement. Guilt still hammered my heart, despite the joy I felt in the promise of my renewed love with Edward. I've tried not thinking about it, about the last time I saw Jake, but it was pointless. The memory was tattooed in my head.

And then there was Gabriel, whose elusiveness infiltrated my thoughts. His 'request' brought more questions than warning. He hasn't returned to the Cullen's house all week, much to my relief. Edward is very perceptive, with or without mind reading. For reasons I can't explain or even begin to understand, I react strangely to Gabriel's presence and I'm sure Edward sees that. I am hoping to get some answers today, though. The sun is out meaning the Cullen's are staying in. This is the perfect opportunity to drive out to Port Angeles to speak with Gabriel.

As I drive along the road, I begin to notice less shops and more industrial buildings. I look at the MapQuest print out I brought along and find that I'm heading the right way. After a few minutes circling the block, I arrive to building 407. I was expecting to find either a lush hotel or residential building but instead I come to find it's a warehouse. Certainly not what I expected.

I get out of the car and cross the street, heading towards the building. I can hear music playing in the distance somewhere and drunken laughter. There's a homeless man sleeping just outside the building to the left. He doesn't stir at the sound of my footsteps. This is such an abstract from the main streets of Port Angeles, definitely not a place I'd venture in the dark.

I arrive at the door and ring the bell. After a few seconds, the door opens and a naked woman stands at the doorway. She eyes me deviously.

"Why, hello" she says teasingly with one arm up against the door and the other holding a cigarette. She's very tall with full breasts and blonde hair. Her skin is pale and her eyes are black. From behind her, a hand reaches and caresses her bare breast and a stunning redhead appears behind her shoulder, licking at the blonde's neck while massaging her breast. I look away embarrassed.

"Um… I'm sorry" I say looking down at the map in my hands. I must have the wrong address."

"Oh, do us the pleasure and come in. We'd love the company" she says grinning while the redhead fondles her vagina.

I'm about to turn and literally run when the door opens all the way and there stands Gabriel, staring at me with intense but unreadable eyes. I begin to feel the slow pull towards him though I'm fully aware that I'm not moving. The blonde hangs her arm on his shoulder and begins to nibble at his ear, to which he has no reaction. I want to turn and run back to my truck but I feel like my body is frozen in place.

"Leave" he says in a low and flat voice. The blonde and the red head do not react and for a moment I think he's talking to me when he suddenly pushes the blonde hard against the wall.

"GO, I SAID" he yells. The redhead immediately grabbed her clothes and left while the blonde snarled at him before grabbing a trench coat and covering herself with it. She turned to look at me with loathing eyes and then marched right past me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Forgive me, my lady" he says quietly and continues to stare at me with those penetrating grey eyes. "Why did you come here?" he asks.

"I have a few questions to ask you." I say nervously.

He turns to the side, gesturing me to come in. I stand still for a moment before entering. The loft is not as big as it appears to be from the outside. It's very dark and dimly lit. A huge bed with disheveled sheets sits to the far right hand corner. I'm still embarrassed by the awkwardness of his two female quests.

"Pardon the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone" he says as he collects a couple of empty bottles and cups. He's only wearing knit pants that sit low on his waist line. I can't help but look at his incredible physique. He has a slender but lean negative 5% body fat build with deep cuts accentuating his muscles everywhere. It's the kind of body that yoga gurus have. I swallow hard and force my eyes to look away.

"Coffee?" he asks holding up a kettle.

"No, thanks" I reply. He continues to pour coffee into a cup when I notice several thick scars across his back and shoulders. He turns and leans against the counter, sipping on a steaming mug. My eyes are suddenly magnetized to his and that inner pull begins to tug at me.

"What are you?" I ask.

"Surely, you've figured that out" he says with an accent.

"Your skin doesn't react to sunlight, you have scars and drink coffee" I say puzzled. He looks at me for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"I am vampire, but also human" he finally says.

I'm a little taken aback by his response. I have never heard of such a thing. How can you be dead and alive at the same time? I suppose this is the reason he's skin is not as pale as the others.

"How?" I baffle.

"Is this what you came to ask?" he says in that dry voice of his.

"No... No, I didn't" I stammer.

"Why did you come here then?" he says, with a pinch of annoyancea and his eyes piercing through mine. I swallow hard and try to focus on my thoughts and ignore the overwhelming sensation of being sucked into some kind of gravitational vortex.

"The other day, you told me to run… to get away from Forks and from the Cullens. You said Edward didn't know what I was and that they would take me. I want to know what you meant."

He remains quiet, fixated on me.

"None of it makes any sense to me." I continue.

Nothing. He says nor does anything. He just stands there gazing at me dubiously and I'm beginning to think he's not even listening, like he's in some far off thought somewhere. My temper begins to build and I turn to leave when he appears inches from me and a sudden vision clouds my head… _me lying in bed and Gabriel bearing into me, muscles taut all over his body, my legs on both sides of him and my hands clawing at his waist._

I jump back gasping as his face comes back into view. He advances quickly towards me and I back track a couple of steps until my back is against a wall. He's only two inches from my face now and my heart takes off.

"You do not have the time to ponder such questions" he says snarls, teeth bared. "You should not have come here."

"I need to know" I say panting. "You can't just expect me to leave without knowing what I'm running from" I say, my voice shakey. He leans in closer and I can almost taste his breath, feeling the moisture from his mouth against my skin.

"You have to run…" he says menancingly, "..._from me."_

I'm absolutely stunned by his response. Edward told me he wouldn't hurt me. Edward, of all people – who believes everyone is out to hurt me. This just doesn't add up. My mind is spinning.

"You won't hurt me" I challenge, nervously.

"Not if I can help it" he says between clenched teeth.

"But why?"

His eyes move rapidly against mine and his lips are pursed into a hard line. Then, his eyes fall to my neck and my heart begins to pound loudly. His temperament shifts and he looks back at me , then backs away slowly, his furious face melting away to just a deep frown. As he pulls away, I feel the pull at full force now and I begin to walk towards him and stop just four feet away from him.

"You have to give me some answers" I demand.

He looks at me then turns drops his eyes to the floor, looking as if he just he's just been stunned and can't understand it.

"Please" I insist. He stops and looks up at me, all emotion gone from his face.

"You are a guardian" he says quietly.

I'm beginning to think he's either drunk or high or flat out delusional.

"I came here... to kill you before they find you" he continues. "I never expected it to be you."

"_What?"_ I ask completely lost. He looks up at me again.

"The Volturi are after you, Bella. It's only a matter of time until they find you."

"What…why…"

"You are a guardian. A protector of power. They have seeked your kind for many years."

"You're not making any sense" I say, shaking my head in confusion.

"Guardians can repel any ability, any power cast upon them. They can protect others around them from these same powers. The Volturi have always desired to have a guardian but because they are so rare, they haven't been able to capture one."

"Are you saying that I'm not human?"

"You are human, Bella. Fully. But you possess an ability far greater than all the rest."

This is fucking insane. Mental! What did I walk into here?

"I think you've got me all wrong" I say shaking my head. He looks at me dubiously.

"Bella, have you not wondered why Edward can't read your mind? Why his sister can't see your future?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, but it does. Guardians possess a shield both mental and spiritual that blocks access to themselves and anyone they choose to protect. That is what you do and that is what the Volturi needs."

"For what?" I ask.

"To protect them at war."

I'm trying feverishly to grasp what he's telling me and find sense in it but find it almost impossible.

"Why do you want to kill me then?"

He looks at me, as if contemplating a thought and walks towards a window.

"Because you'll be far off worse if they take you. I've seen what they do to your kind. You'll be begging for your death."

My body is beginning to shake badly and I sit down to calm myself. This feels like a dream, the kind you have after watching a horror movie. None of this makes sense. It's all insane. I'm just an 18 year old from Phoenix, nothing more. No superhuman powers, no shields, no anything. Though, I want to believe that his story is impossible, I can't. A year and a half ago, I would have laughed at the thought of vampires co-existing with the human race, but here I am – engaged to one. My thoughts are racing at the speed of light. The sudden load of information is just too much to conceive.

I look up at him and he's still looking out the window, seemingly mystified.

"How do you know all of this? How did you know what I was when you saw me?"

He continues to stare out the window and after a few moments he says, "because you were my wife."

* * *

more to follow soon. Any thoughts, critique, comments or suggestions (good or bad) would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

I met you shortly after the Ottoman Empire began their expansion on Romanian lands. My ruling empire was at war with the wolves that were salvaging our resources in the neighboring villages. One night, as your village was attacked, you ran off into the forest seeking refuge from both the wolves and my kind. You had no idea you were heading right into an ambush. When I arrived with my men, you were only inches away from your death. A wolf had spotted you and was chasing after you, gaining in on you. One of my men intercepted and slaughtered the beast as you crashed against the floor, face as white as melting snow. You bewitched me at that point. I was riveted by your beauty.

The group outnumbered us, and my men began to fall one by one. My brother and I were the only two left fighting. I fought close to your side, protecting you as you watched horror-struck by the entire massacre. But our efforts were in vain. The wolves outnumbered us fifty times over. I thought we had reached the end but then you stood… and faced them. I thought you were surrendering to your death when I saw you pass us and stop just ahead of us and the wolves. They charged at you… promising to shred you to pieces. And then the strangest thing occurred. As they advanced towards the three of us, one by one they crashed against a blind barrier. One by one, they fell just feet within our reach. They couldn't get to us.

When I saw their numbers start to wither, I gathered you and took off. We nestled in the outskirts of the Carpathian Mountains where we learned of your kind. You were a direct descendant of King Zalmoxis of Dacian and although you didn't know the extent of your full capacity or the complete history of your kind, you were able to tell us enough for us to know that you possessed a rare gift. You could shield yourself and anyone around you from danger. I knew that if the Volturi learned of your ability, they would enslave you, so I begged my brother not to speak of what we saw that night. You had saved our lives and in turn, I wanted to save yours.

Weeks went by and I would ride to your new home every day and every day, I fell in love with you more than the day before. You weren't prejudice of my kind and you didn't fear me. You loved me with such a revere, so fully, so compassionately… We made love nearly every day, for hours at a time and I took you for my wife. I abandoned my kingdom, my army to be with you – to live everyday of your life by your side. Because you were human, I knew your death would be inevitable.

As it turns out, my brother grew envious of my quiet euphoria and betrayed my trust by exposing your secret to my father. Upon learning of your ability, my father sent out his men to collect you. They took you as I was out hunting. When I returned to my kingdom, I found you bound and beaten and soaked in blood. They tried to force you to reveal your power to them but you didn't. You couldn't. Your power didn't work the way they had imagined. Your free will dominated your ability. You could only protect those that you had an emotional connection to. They beat you nearly to death despite my efforts of explaining to them that it was out of your control.

I defied my own kingdom, my father, my brother, and my brethren… in your name. I was punished and tortured physically and emotionally for refusing them. When they couldn't break your spirit, my father ordered his men to salvage you before my eyes. One by one they came and ravaged you repeatedly, beating you as you begged for mercy. Every one of my cries was reciprocated with a slashing whip. Your cries where not for the pain you were enduring… they were for me… for my pain. Even in torture, your power anesthetized my beating. I did not feel a thing though I could see the pieces of skin fall to the ground beside me. The pain was too much for you to bear. You died within hours of your capture and they discarded your body by the front gates. It was too late to revive you once I was let go. And now here you are almost a thousand years later. Fate, God or whatever it is, certainly has a sick and twisted sense of humor."

His story was just impossible to grasp. My thoughts are swirling in a blur and I feel like I can't breathe. I am at a total loss of words. Nothing of what he said makes any sense to me at all though it's crystal clear. How could he be referring to me when his story dates back to the 14th century? It's impossible. Surely, I may look like this woman who he refers to as his wife, but to think that I'm the same person is just delusional on his part.

He turns and looks at me, and I find it hard to look away. His hypnotic hold is intense as he slowly walks over to me and sits on the coffee table in front of me, leaning towards me.

"I came with the intention of finding you and killing you before they can get their hands on you, but when you walked through that door last week… when I saw your eyes once again… I couldn't bring myself to doing it."

"I'm… I'm… sorry" I struggle, "this really doesn't make any sense. I'm not who you think I am and I have no special powers or anything of the sort. You have this all wrong." I get up and make ready to move when he stands and takes my hand. His touch triggers an overwhelming sense of emotion in me, blasting through me like a tornado. The room around me disappears and provocative images of me and him shutter across my mind. His fingers interlocked with mine as he pushes himself into me, my arms around his back as I breathe heavily, his hand caressing my face... then a forest with sunlight piercing through the trees, and I can hear myself laughing in the background and I hear him talking but I can't make out the words. I tear my hand away from his, my vision restoring instantly. My heart is throbbing and I feel like I'm drowning in emotion. I think back to the two women who opened the door earlier and begin to piece things together. _He's seducing me._

"Get your hands of me" I seethe. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here and now I'll go" I say as I start making my way to the door. He instantly appears in front of me and I halt. This is not good. I really shouldn't have come here. I should've listened to Edward.

He looks at me intently, his eyes moving all around my face before falling back to my neck. I swallow hard trying to calm my breathing. My hands are shaking and my body is trembling, fearing the worse – that he's going to lurch on me and bite me. More than anything, I want to be changed but not like this. Not here and not by him. I fear that he won't change me. He'll kill me.

"He's already tried to change you" he muses quietly and lifts his eyes back to mine.

My nerves are too rattled to allow me to speak. I move to the side and continue to make my way to the door, half expecting him to reappear in front of me, blocking my path.

"He won't be able to" he calls out without moving. I stop and look back at him. His back is towards me.

"You're not designed to change. Your blood repels the venom" he says bleakly.

I turn and stare back him, alert and curious to his revelation.

"What do you mean by that? I've been bitten before and have felt the burn that follows."

He turns to face me now. "And yet, here you stand – human" he says buoyantly.

"Because Edward sucked it back out before the change took place" I counter.

He cocks his head to the side and a smile plays on his lips. "Again, my lady… Edward does not know what you are" he says slowly, emphasizing each word. "Your blood repels vampire's venom. You felt the burn, because you are, indeed, human, just as you bleed if you get cut. But Edward or any other vampire at that will never be able to convert you. You stand to die, the way it was intended."

I stare back him, fighting the urge to walk over to him, damning this fucking draw that holds me spell bound. He can't be right. He's just trying to throw me off, and as I turn and walk out the door, I find myself believing him, unwillingly. Though I fight to debunk his theory, his story, and his warning, I find that I'm having great difficulty in doing so. I feel like my happiness for my impending new life has been threatened. _You stand to die, the way it was intended. _His words sent chills up my spine. I turned my keys in the ignition and let the roaring sound of the engine, drown my thoughts.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story so far. A big thanks for those that have commented. Any comments and/or feedback would be greatly appreciated.

more to follow soon...


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't too long before I found myself immersed in thought, on my discussion with Gabriel. His inconceivable story was spoken with such conviction, such emotion that it sent shivers through my spine even now. How could it be? Could he simply be mistaking me for someone else? Do I really possess this so-called power? Wouldn't Edward or any of the others have taken any notice of it? The point of the matter is that I came here in search for answers and have left with even more questions. But I couldn't go back, wouldn't. Gabriel's presence has a strange and powerful effect on me. It feels like I knowingly but involuntarily abandon all my defenses whenever he's near me, and that in itself, was yet, another enigma.

Although every scintilla of my body wanted to believe that Edward could and would indeed, change me, as he promised me – the unpalatable truth is that Gabriel's message has challenged my confidence. _He will not be able to… You stand to die, the way it was intended. _Another chill spreads through me and my heart sinks a little deeper when I hear his words replay in my head and I know I have to find a way of validating his certitude but I can't just run over to Edward and ask.

Edward warned me and made me promise to stay away from Gabriel and even that I question. Would he really mistrust anyone whose mind he couldn't probe? Or is there something more? Something he knows about this Gabriel that he doesn't want me to know. Does he know that he can't change me and if so, is this reason enough to believe that everything Gabriel has told me is, indeed, true?

The myriad of questions are beginning to whirl painfully in my head, promising a severe migraine attack if I don't take something quick. I know that turning on the radio wouldn't silence my thoughts. I need answers if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight. My first plan didn't work out quite as I had anticipated for I now have three times the number of questions I had when I first showed up at his door. My second plan, perhaps a foolish one at that, would be to talk to Carlisle. He seems to know Gabriel pretty well and I'm sure I can get at least some sort of a background from this character. What I'm not sure is that this will actually reveal anything valuable to my understanding of his claims, but I have to start somewhere.

I reach for my cell phone and my heart stops momentarily. The display reads _19 Missed Calls. _I quickly click into the history and find that they are all from Edward. Great. What now? As if answering my question, the phone buzzes and rings. I press my lips together and sigh before answering the call.

"Hello?" I say as normal as I possibly can.

"Are you ok?" he asks in a low but anxious voice. I'm a little taken aback by his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He doesn't answer immediately. I can hear his car engine purring in the background.

"Are you driving?" I ask curiously. He still doesn't answer.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Where are you?" he asks dubiously, ignoring my question.

"In my truck, driving home" I say as nonchalantly as I can muster. I hear him sigh heavily in impatience.

"And at what exact location?" he asks, obviously irritated.

"Relax! I'm on my way home. I came to Gottshalks to pick something up for Charlie." This much is true. "Why are so worked up about it?"

"In Port Angeles?" he asks incredulously. "Why didn't you just ask me to go for you? Port Angeles is far out of your way."

"It's nice today" I say as I look up to the gathering dark clouds, "or was."

He doesn't say anything but I can hear the sound of his engine die down to just a quiet hum in the background.

"I've tried calling you several times but you wouldn't answer" he finally says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I left my phone in the car."

More awkward silence and I'm beginning to feel like a guilty criminal.

"Look, I'll be home in twenty minutes. I'll call you when I get there."

"I'll see you there" he murmurs quietly.

"Love you" I say.

"As I love you" he says quietly.

I end the call and drop the phone onto the passenger seat. My headache is steadily gaining momentum and I find that I'm actually grateful for my impending migraine. This would distract me enough to hide my nerves. I hate that I have to hide things from Edward but he really doesn't leave me any choice. He's not rational when it comes to many things. I can't begin to imagine his reaction if he found out that I went all the way to Port Angeles to pay Gabriel a visit. I very much hope that Gabriel is smart enough to keep my visit hushed.

****

I arrive back to my house and find that Charlie's car is gone. It almost seems as if his shift has been entirely switched. He's averaging four nights a week. I park my truck and drag my feet towards the front door. My migraine has made its announcement and every step I take sends an agonizing throb to the center of my head. I opened the door and stepped in, my fingers fumbling in the dark for the light switch. As I flick the switch, I turn and gasp in surprise to Edward sitting on the foot of the stairs.

"Jesus! You scared me!" I say.

He stands and instantly appears in front of me, watching me intently.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"I think I have a migraine" I say rubbing my forehead.

He bends and scoops me up into his arms and begins to make his way upstairs, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you have anything you can take here in the house or would you like me to call Carlisle?" he asks.

"No. I have a bottle of Imitrex in the bathroom cabinet."

"I'll get it" he says as he gently lays me in bed and takes my sneakers off. He places them on the floor and heads back out. Within seconds, he's back with a glass of water, my bottle of Imitrex and a hot towel.

"Thanks" I say as I take the pill and wash it down with water. He places the hot towel on my head and pulls my blanket over me then sits at the edge of my bed and stares at me worriedly and curiously. His eyes are pitch black and deep purple rings appear beneath his eyes.

"Edward? Haven't you fed?"

"I was going to with Jasper and Emmet later on tonight but seeing that Charlie isn't here and you're feeling sick – I can manage another day."

"I'll be fine" I mutter. "These pills will knock me out in just a few minutes. You really don't have to stay."

"Shh" he says as he smoothes my hair. "I'll be fine. You just sleep. I can have Alice come by and keep you company tomorrow morning. I'll hunt then."

Just as Bugs Bunny would do when a thought occurred, a light bulb popped up over my head. With Edward out hunting tomorrow, I can have a little chat with Carlisle.

"No need for that. I can drive over to your house first thing in the morning. Alice has a movie I really want to watch."

'That's fine by me. Now, go to sleep" he says as he climbs into bed and spoons himself behind me, wrapping his arm over me, "I'll be right here."

I close my eyes and begin to count quietly in my head, not because I had trouble sleeping, rather in an effort to block out all thoughts of my sudden tumultuous life. Even so, images kept flickering in my head between the numbers. 7… _Gabriel rushing me against a wall_, 8… _Jacob's fiery eyes_, 9… _Sam ordering me to leave_, 10… _Gabriel's steel like eyes stealing the life of mine_, 11… _Edward's narcissistic face, full of emotion as he proposes to me_… I stop counting at 11 and hang on to that last memory.

****

The following morning was drowning in a heavy downpour. I woke to what I thought was dawn when in fact it was already 10:30 in the morning. Edward was already gone. I didn't allow myself to linger in bed for too long. I needed to get to Edward's house as soon as I could in order to steal some time from Carlisle. I quickly jumped in the shower, washed my hair, brushed my teeth, dressed and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I found Charlie cooking in a swirl of smoke.

"What are you doing?" I ask covering my nose and waving the smoke away.

"Uh, I thought I'd make a cheese omelet but I think I may have overcooked it" he says as he scrapes the pan with a spatula.

"You know, it would help if you add butter to the pan before throwing in the rest" I say taking the spatula away from him and shutting off the burner.

"Why didn't you just wake me? I wouldn't have minded."

"No, it's ok, kiddo. I thought I could fend for myself. How was your day yesterday?"

"It was ok. Yours?" I ask.

"Not too great. They found a couple dead in the woods. Apparently an animal attack."

"An animal attack?" I ask turning to look at him.

"It had to be. The way they were mauled… it leaves no question. We're still investigating it, though. They weren't hiking, at least not by the clothes they were wearing. They looked like they came from a party or club, yet, there was no car in sight and the bodies were found in a very remote area and far off from any main road."

I stare at him puzzled. "Weird, I know" he shrugs as he stuffs his mouth with a piece of dry toast.

"Yeah, that _is_ weird" I say, dismissing the conversation as I pour some orange juice.

"Hey, just do me a favor. Don't go out late… not even with Alice. I know you two have been hanging out more but it's not safe out there for two girls strolling along the street at night."

If he only knew that Alice could kick even Superman's ass if it came down to it.

"Sure. You don't have to worry about that. Which reminds me, I have to meet up with her today. She's planning some sort of a slumber party with a couple of other girls from school and she wanted me to help her setting the place up."

He eyes me suspiciously. "And what about her brother" he says frowning stubbornly.

"They're not in. They've gone skiing" I say and I mentally cross my fingers hoping that my lie wouldn't reveal itself.

"Are you attending this sleepover?" he asks dubiously.

"I don't know. That's really up to you. If you're ok with it then I'll go, otherwise, I'll just come straight home. I really don't care" I shrug as I chew on a piece of concrete omelet.

He frowns and continues eating. We don't say another word to each other for the rest of breakfast. When he finishes, he stands and dumps the dishes into the sink. I, too, rise and clear out the table hastily.

"I got the dishes. I'll wash them after I take a nap" he pauses and looks to the floor uncomfortably, "and if you want to have that sleep over, then it fine with me, just as long as you have your phone on you at all times."

"Thanks" I smile and feel completely rotten for taking advantage of his trust. I keep saying to myself that I'm old enough to do whatever I want but I'm also wise enough to know that I'm still living under his roof, therefore my liberty is limited, at least for the time being.

I head back to my room and pack a bag of clothes and toiletries and head back downstairs, skipping over the steps. I make a run for it from the porch to my truck, feeling the cold fat raindrops bouncing off my face. As I drive along the road, I try to think up of a way to approach Carlisle with my interrogation. I know that I must be careful with how I go about questioning him because he would probably tell Edward. I couldn't let that happen. I chew on my bottom lip as I try to focus on the road and work out a plan but as I arrive to Edward's house and find him standing at the front porch, waiting for me… my heart drops.

What was he doing here? I thought he was out hunting. The rain has never stopped him before. All their cars were parked in front of the wide four car garage, including a small black Audi sports car. Of course, I thought sourly. Gabriel is here. I suppose Edward changed his mind upon his arrival, knowing that I would soon be here. As I parked behind Alice's car, I quickly glance at him to see what expression he has on his face. It's complacent. I sigh in relief. Gabriel hasn't said anything.

As I shut off the engine, he opens my door, holding an umbrella with one hand as he pulls me out of the car with the other, pulling me close to side.

"Good morning, how do you feel?" he asks in a low velvet tone as we head for the front door.

"Great. Thanks."

"Sleeping over?" he asks, his eyes at my bag.

"Maybe" I reply contemptuously. He smiles and leads me into the house.

He helps me out of my jacket when Alice steps into view wearing paint splattered jeans and a tee, with rainbow speckled skin and hair, holding a paintbrush in her hand.

"Hey, Bella! You have to see my latest painting. You're gonna love it!" she beams.

"Cool. Can't wait" I smile back.

Footsteps off to my left are approaching and I feel Edward's arm tighten around my waist. I look up at him and he just stares ahead, jaw tight. Carlisle voice turns my eyes toward the direction of the oncoming footsteps and after a few seconds, he appears with Gabriel at his side.

"It's incredible is all I can say. I've never seen anything quite like it. I truly appreciate your patience in allowing me the time to work with you" says Carlisle.

I tried not to look at Gabriel, afraid that looking at his liquid grey eyes would throw me into a trance. My heart began to speed up and I could see Edward turn his head slightly to glance at me, curiously. The inexplicable and irritating pull began to nudge against me. _What is he doing to me?_

"Ah, Bella! Darling!" says Carlisle as he walks towards me with open arms and gives me a big hug. He turns to face Gabriel, with one arm on my shoulder.

"Our sweet Bella has accepted Edward's hand in marriage!" he beams. "We're so excited and happy for the two of them."

He says nothing at first and I can feel his eyes boring into me.

"What wonderful news. My warmest congratulations and best wishes for the two of you" he says quietly. "You're indeed a lucky man."

Edward doesn't respond and Carlisle seems to have noticed the tension between the two and he steps towards Gabriel, handing him a paper bag.

"Should you need any more, just let me know, though my supply is running scarce. I will need at least a couple of days to obtain more."

"This will be fine, my friend. Thank you" he says as he takes the bag from Carlisle.

As he turns and begins walking towards the door, Alice drops her paintbrush on the floor. I look up at her and her face is stone white and detached from reality. Gabriel stops still, his head bowed but he doesn't turn.

"We have visitors" says Alice blankly. She swallows hard before saying "The Volturi."

Carlisle quickly looks at Edward.

"You have to leave. Take Bella with you" he says urgently.

Gabriel turns and stares at Alice.

"It's too late" say Alice worriedly. "You won't have enough time to escape. They'll see you."

Suddenly, Gabriel reaches into the paper bag and takes out a plastic bag of blood, tearing it with his teeth and splattering it across the floor.

"You must conceal her scent. They've brought a tracker along" he says as he turns to face Edward. "I can take her with me" he says in his low dry voice.

My legs begin to feel weak with terror and I look up at Edward. His face is hard and cold as he stares back at him.

"Edward, we have no time. They're coming up the steps" cries Alice.

"Her life is in your hands" says Gabriel staring back at him fiercely.

Edward turns to look at me, my back facing Gabriel, and he holds my face with both hands. "I'll come for you. I promise." He kisses me once on my forehead and then it all happened so fast. Gabriel wrapped his arms around me from the back, one hand on my stomach and the other arm around both my arms. He pressed me against his hard, lean body and everything went black. A thick black haze swirled viciously around me, spinning me violently. I heard voices whispering quickly and inaudibly. I felt as if I was about to pass out, when suddenly my body came still. I stopped moving though I can still feel the earth move beneath me. Nausea is steadily rolling up my throat and I hunch forward and vomit all over the ground.

"You'll be fine" says Gabriel. "We're far from them."

I open my eyes and find that we are standing by a cliff, over an enormous river and by a vast green forest and I get the sense that we are indeed, far from home.

* * *

More to follow soon. Would love to know what you think so far. As always, comments and suggestions are welcomed. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

I let her go… with him. Every bone in my body wanted to refuse it but my back was against a wall. The Volturi have decided to pay us a visit for whatever reason and I couldn't let them see her. My mind is a mess, thinking about her and him, trying to stay calm and focused and at the same time, listen in on the minds of our unwelcomed entourage.

The knock on the door came the instant Gabriel grabbed Bella and vanished leaving behind no trace of her presence other than her intoxicating scent which he tried to dilute using a bagful of human blood. I can still smell my Bella's blood, mixed, of course, with some other scent but nonetheless, still there. I can only hope that they don't pick up on it.

_Edward… _came Alice's voice in my head. _Please, listen to them._

I turn my eyes to hers and gave her a quizzical look as three men walked through the door. What did she mean by that? But I can't think about that right now. I look towards our unwelcomed guests. They are all dressed in black. One of the men towered over the other two that are blonde. His hair is jet black and shoulder length and his eyes are burgundy. The blonde in the middle had a short cropped hair cut and his eyes, too, were a deep shade of burgundy. The shortest of the three and the youngest looking one, had a sort of cherubial face with golden locks framing his face. His eyes were an odd combination of green and red, something I have never seen before in my years.

"Why, good morning gentlemen!" say Carlisle amicably.

They step inside and look down curiously at the blood splattered across the floor.

"What a surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone. Forgive me for the mess" he says as he gestures to the floor. "I was on my way to the hospital and dropped one of the bags of blood needed for a transfusion. If you would excuse me for a moment, while I get something to clean it up" he smiles warmly.

The blonde one in the middle spoke first.

"There is no need, my friend. We've only come to deliver a message, or rather… an invitation" his smile is friendly. I am Caius and come to speak on behalf of Aro. These are Demetri and Alec, my companions and members of the guard."

Both Caius and Alec appear genuinely amiable but Demetri seems otherwise. The others have come downstairs and he looks at all of us suspiciously. He's a mind reader and a tracker and he's studying all of our thoughts. As soon as I realize this, his crimson eyes fall on me and I stare back into them, determined to offer as little illustration of my thoughts as possible.

"An invitation?" asks Carlisle.

"Yes. Aro has requested your presence along with several of your coven" he says as eyes the rest of us. "Alice, Jasper and Edward."

My name wrenches my attention away from the dark haired Demetri and I look at Caius, questioningly.

"He has asked that you accompany us back to Italy, to see him" says Caius, looking back at Carlisle.

"If you don't mind me asking" interrupts Alice, "why does he want to see us?"

Caius smiles and looks at her. "My sweetest girl, Aro did not say but I can assure you there is no trouble or nothing to fear. He's very excited and looking forward to your visit. Rest assured."

"Well," says Carlisle, uneasy "I really wasn't expecting to travel but I look forward to meeting with my old friend. May we have perhaps a day or two to prepare our travel?"

"My deepest apologies," says Caius as he bows his head apologetically. "I was told to collect you and the others and return promptly. Travel arrangements have already been made. We must leave now."

"So in essence, this is not an invitation after all, is it?" I ask rebelliously. "This is an order."

All eyes turn on me as Caius takes a step towards me and smiles.

"In essence" he says softly.

He stares at me for a few seconds before turning back to Carlisle.

"Shall we go?" he says with a warm smile.

Carlisle glances towards me but my eyes are back on Demetri who appears frustrated as he continues to pick my thoughts.

"Alice, Jasper… Edward" calls Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper are the first to walk out, followed by Alec who has not taken his eyes off Alice since he first arrived. From the corner of my eye, I see Carlisle staring back at me, waiting for me to join him. This time it's Caius who calls my name.

"Sir Edward, if you would" he says as he waves a hand towards the door.

Reluctantly, I tear my eyes away from Demetri and walk towards the door with Carlisle and Caius behind me. The others are already sitting in the back of a black Mercedes SUV. Alec holds the door open for another SUV waiting for Carlisle and me.

"Please let Aro know that I will be delayed in my arrival back to Italy" says Demetri from behind me. "There are a few errands I must run" he says slyly looking at me now. Instinctively, I take a step forward, my hands balled into tight fists. Carlisle immediately grabs hold of my arm and stares wide-eyed back at me.

"Edward, you heard Caius. We must go now" he says.

I stare into Demetri's crimson eyes, probing desperately for his thoughts and finding only my own.

"Edward" whispers Carlisle, "please, get in the car."

I hesitate for a moment longer before turning and getting into the car.

****

"Where are we?" I ask as I wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

Since popping up here, Gabriel has been lost in a trance, apparently deep in thought. He ignores my question and continues to stare ahead into nothing. I know we must be far from Edward's house because the weather is completely different. It's colder and the sun is shining where as in Forks, it was warmer and wet. My mind is reeling in apprehension, wondering what is going on. I stand up and walk over to his side, feeling the all too familiar connection to him, swarming fluidly through my body.

"What is going on?" I ask flatly.

He completely ignores me. Anger jolts my senses and I push him by the shoulder to face me. Instantly, I regret it for the minute I touched him, another image of him stroking my face flashes before my eyes. It's over the minute I pull my hand away.

"They've taken them" he says definitively as he looks down at me, frowning in concentration.

"What?" I ask not registering what he just said.

"They've taken Carlisle along with Alice, Jasper", he pauses, "…and Edward. They're headed for Italy to meet with Aro, the leader of the Volturi. He's called for them."

My head is spinning too fast for me to think cognitively and I drop heavily to floor, short of breath. He squats down before me and reaches for my face. I immediately pull away.

"Don't touch me" I seethe.

"Bella, try to relax" he says.

"How do you expect me to fucking relax!" I lash out at him. "They've taken them!"

"Caius says there's no trouble" he says pacifically. "They left without a fight."

I stare at him, still panting while my blood begins to boil under my skin.

"You're going to tell me everything you know. Since you've appeared out of nowhere, it seems like everything has been turned upside down for me. You know something is going on and you're going to tell me" I say heatedly.

"Bella," he says gravely as he looks down at the floor, "I don't know why they've taken them" he says looking up at me now. "I didn't know they'd come. I don't have the ability to see the future. I only saw them because Alice did. I drew from her ability to see for myself."

"What do you mean 'you drew'? What the fuck are you?"

"As I've said before" he says with a pinch of annoyance, "I am vampire and human. I appear human by flesh but carry all the vampiric attributes and eccentricities. I can imitate any vampire's ability from a close distance. I saw what she saw and I moved quickly in getting you out of there. Had I known that they were coming prior to Alice's vision, I would have warned you all."

"Why did they take them?" I ask, trying to control my nerves and my breathing.

He stares at me solemnly, with his mystifying grey eyes.

"I do not know, my lady."

My heart feels like its being anchored by terror and tears rush to my eyes ignoring my efforts of self composure. I bring my knees up and cover my face with my hands and begin to cry. This is all my fault. I should've never gotten back with Edward. I should have sent him away the minute I opened my eyes in that hospital room. I should have told him I didn't want him but because of my stupid and emotionally driven decisions, I have put them in danger.

A touch on my arm triggers another vision of Gabriel pulling on a shirt and I pull away immediately. He's looking up at me with concern.

"I said don't fucking touch me" I say between gritted teeth.

He purses his lips and stands up.

"We must move along. There's a town not far from here. We can lodge there until we have word from the others" he says flatly as he turns to walk away. I don't move and after a few steps, he pauses and looks back at me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you've told me everything. I think its complete bullshit that you don't know what's happening when you seem to know so much about them, about the Volturi."

He face twists and creases into anger and he quickly marches up to me until he's an inch from my face. I stand defiant and fight the urge to back away.

"You insolent girl" he hisses. "Against my instinct, I have saved you from them and have allowed you to live but be warned that my patience runs short."

"How did you find me? How did you know I was in Forks?" I persist.

"I've hunted your kind for thousands of years. Do you think it not obvious that I would have known what you were that damnable day I saw you?" he snarls.

"You haven't answered my question" I retort.

"And you will sit and wait for a long time until you realize that I will not provide you with an answer! Now, the choice is yours. Either you come with me, or I end this right here and now" he says menacingly.

A voice in my head is screaming profanities at me urging me to be quiet and just follow him to where ever it is he's going but my gut fights back.

"Then kill me" I say challengingly.

His eyes look wild and livid but begin to soften a bit. His anger seems to melt away. I can feel his warm breath on my face and I can smell his musky scent. For a moment I think he's surrendered his argument when his lips part slightly revealing the tips of two fangs protruding from them. A small smile plays on his lips.

"Don't tempt me, my lady. Your blood is much more potent to me than it is for your dear beloved" he murmurs.

His words sent shivers down my spine and set my heart flying. He moved his eyes to my heart and then looked up at me again and smiled, revealing two shark-like fangs. I swallowed hard and pushed my way forward and began to walk towards the direction he was headed.

* * *

**more to follow soon. As always, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Hope you're enjoying the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't long before we made it to the town and I discovered that we are in the southeast region of Anchorage, Alaska. The sun beginning to set, taking with it the little warmth it provided. My extremities ache painfully from the cold. Several times, Gabriel offered to pull his magic trick and pop in and out of location, but I refused. It wasn't so much the after effect of the phenomenal form of travel that bothered me. It was his touch. Every time I touch him, something happens. A vision of him or me or both, comes into play. Sometimes these visions are triggered simply by him standing too close to me. I haven't told him about it nor do I plan to. I'm still pissed at how elusive he's being with me considering everything I'm going through. Besides, it's also embarrassing to explain what it is I see when we touch. I think I'll keep this one to myself.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Edward and his family. What would the Volturi want with them, and why only the four of them? I try to calm myself by thinking that if Edward or even Jasper would have sensed any hostility or impending danger; they would've put up a fight. The fact that they didn't can only mean that they came in peace. Even so, my nerves are on edge.

We finally reach a street with a small motel, the kind with that run-down feel that says it offers luxurious rooms when in actuality all it offers is a just musty old room with smelly carpets and worn and lumpy bed.

"We can stay here for now until I get us a car. In the morning, I'll find us a more comfortable place" says Gabriel. He's in a mood ever since we left the forest. The only other time he spoke to me was when he noticed how shriveled up and cold I was and offered to at least carry me and run out of the forest, since I didn't want to 'disappear' with him. I had refused.

We walk into the motel lobby and instantly I feel the warmth my body so desperately needs. He pays for a night's stay and collects the keys. The old woman behind the counter gives us a reproachful look. For a moment I frown in confusion but within seconds I realize that here walks in a tall and strikingly handsome man, who appears to be in his mid-thirties and is accompanied by a young teenage girl who even though she is 18 years of age, appears only to be 16. I think about what face she would put on had she known the truth – that this unkempt thirty-something year old was, in fact, a thousand year old vampire.

We head up the narrow stairway to the second floor. Already my apprehension of the place is confirmed. As we walk along the hall, we hear voices and television sets and even two people engaged in some wild sexual escapade. I drop my head to conceal my blushing face. We reach our door which is the last one down the hall and mercifully, away from the animated lovers down the hall.

The room is actually not what I had expected. It's worse. There were no rugs, rather, a creaky wooden floor. The TV set is something straight out of the 80's and the bed, well; besides being modest… it was the only one. I scanned the room and found that there was no other place to sleep other than a single chair which could offer no comfort. As if reading my expression, Gabriel tosses the keys to the small nightstand and looks up at me.

"You can have the bed" he says.

"Thanks" I say and walk over to the window, looking out to the street below.

I can feel his eyes on me but after a few seconds, he walks over to the old radiator and cranks the valve.

"I'll be back in a few. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" he asks in his signature low and scruffy voice.

"No" I say, staring hypnotically out the window. He hesitates for a moment before turning and exiting the room.

The minute he leaves, my emotions crash down on me and I begin to cry. Though I try not show it, I'm scared. Scared for Edward and the others, scared for myself, and scared of what may come in the future. I try to compose myself, in case he walks in unexpectedly. I need to call Charlie. I need to let him know that I'm ok. Surely this won't be enough to calm him but I figure he'll at least know I'm not dead, lying behind some bush in a forest.

I take out my cell phone and dial his number. It goes into voicemail after the fourth ring.

"Hey, Charlie. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm ok and that I'm not at Edward's house. I've gone with Alice to visit a relative and support her on their passing. I'll be home in a few days, but I will call you every day. I know you're upset but I have to be there for her. Talk to you later."

I hate that I have to lie to him but what else can I possibly tell him? At least he won't put up missing flyers with my face plastered all over town. Besides, how long can Edward possibly be away? Surely, he'll be back in a day or two, at least this is what I have to believe. I turn and walk to the bed, pulling the covers back and getting into it, sneakers, jacket and all. Until now, I didn't realize how tired I was. I close my eyes and welcome sleep.

****

The smell of butter and eggs slowly seeped into my sleep, awakening my senses. I blink against the morning light and push myself up from bed. For a moment, I was a little disoriented and looked around the unfamiliar room dubiously. I remember going to sleep last night with my sneakers and jacket on, and now I find them neatly placed on top of the dresser. I look towards my right and see him sitting there, on the single chair the room had to offer, leaning over a small table eating breakfast. The delectable aroma made my mouth water.

He looks up at me and takes a sip of his orange juice, washing down his food.

"You need to eat" he says as he gestures toward the nightstand with his eyes.

A large paper bag sits next to a tall Styrofoam cup with a straw in it. I grab the bag and remove its contents, finding a plate of home fries and a garden burger. I'm a little surprised that he would pick a garden burger over sausages but secretly grateful that he did. I look up at him and see him eating his last bit of omelet.

"Thanks" I say.

He doesn't answer me. He just continues chewing looking down at the floor. It's easy to forget that he's a vampire when I see him acting so normally. He eats, and by the look of his puffy eyes, he sleeps too. None of the Cullens eat or sleep. While I prefer a burger, Edward would prefer the actual cow instead.

He gets up and dumps his plate and cup in the trash and walks to the closet, taking out a plastic Gap bag.

"Get dressed as soon as you're done. I've found us a more comfortable place" he says as he tosses the bag. "When you're ready, I'll be downstairs."

The minute he leaves the room, I practically devour my meal savagely. I'm so hungry and this food tastes so heavenly right now. When I'm done eating, I trash everything and jump in the shower, relishing the feeling of the hot water running down my body. When I'm done, I begin to dry myself when I notice a small bag sitting on the sink. I look inside and find a toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, tampons, shaving cream, a Gillette, shampoo & conditioner, Blistex and a bottle of Neutrogena Facial Lotion. Now, I know this is definitely not included with the room.

Once I'm finished brushing my teeth, I peek outside of the bathroom to make sure he's not there. I walk over to the bag he left on the bed and pull out a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeved tee shirt, a thick cable-knit sweater and a leather jacket. In a smaller bag, I find a matching set of lingerie, simple in design, along with a pair of socks, a knit hat, scarf and gloves. I blush at the discovery of the lingerie. He didn't have to go that far. As I dress I am pleasantly surprised to find that it all fits and begin to wonder if he checked my clothing for sizing as I slept.

I make my way downstairs and see that the old lady has been replaced with a younger man. He looks up at me and smiles, exposing crookedly yellow teeth.

"Enjoyed your stay, sweetheart?" he says flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah. I believe my friend has already checked us out" I say questioningly.

"Yeah, he did" he says leaning over the counter, looking at me suspiciously.

"So… a friend, huh? Does that mean that you're taken?" he says slyly as his eyes skim across my body. I feel my skin begin crawl.

"It means that you must govern yourself" says Gabriel from behind me, in a low but serious tone.

I turn around and find him staring down at the clerk, callously. The clerk straightens up and swallows hard, all humor washed from his face.

"Get in the car" says Gabriel.

I walk to the door and wait for him to turn and walk with me. He's still eyeing the poor clerk and he looks like he might just pee on himself.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

He turns and walks over to me, holding the door as I pass. He walks past me and gets into the driver seat of a black on black Mercedes. What is it with vampires and luxurious cars? I mean, seriously. I walk to the car and get in, fastening my seatbelt. The car is warm and the smell of leather impregnates the air. He pulls out of the parking spot and begins to drive down the street, silently.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I've rented a flat not too far from here. You'll have your own room and bathroom. We'll stay there until we hear from Carlisle. Esme says he has not called yet but is sure that he will."

I don't like the feeling I got with that last sentence. It's been 24 hours since they've left and he still hasn't called? As if reading my mind, Gabriel turns to look at me.

"I can assure you that they're all right. Carlisle is good friend of Aro. He wouldn't cause him or any of his coven any harm."

"Who is Aro?" I ask.

"He is the leader of the Volturi" he says turning his attention back to the road.

"Carlisle is friends with the Volturi?"

"Carlisle is a friend to anyone he encounters and Aro, being the leader of our kind, is regarded as a King, if you will. If and when he calls for anyone, they must honor his request."

"Or what?" I ask.

He turns and looks at me questioningly and chuckles softly.

"Or he'll turn anyone who denies him into a mangy toad" he says smiling.

I stare at him, not amused by his humor. He looks back at me and smiles again.

"Relax, my lady. I was just trying to ease your worries. Truth be told, Aro takes great pride in the laws that govern us. He wouldn't do anything to one of our kind."

I sit back looking out the window, wondering where they were now and what was Edward doing this very minute. Then I remembered something.

"Back at their house, you said you saw Alice's vision and you told us that they brought along a tracker. I know what a tracker is and why you splashed blood all over the floor, but how did you know that? That one of them was a tracker?"

He frowns slightly and stares ahead. "I read his mind as he got closer to the house" he says as he reaches the radio and turns it on, scanning through the stations. I get the feeling he is bothered by something and from what little I know of him, I know for a fact that he will not talk about it. So I move along to the next question I have in line.

"Can you read my mind?" I ask, hoping that I have the same effect on him as Edward.

"I don't need to" he says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You talk an awful lot. There isn't much of you that you hide" he mutters.

There it goes again. That arrogance that sends my nerves flying sky high. Instantly, my blood warms a few degrees in anger.

"Perhaps if you would answer some of my questions, I wouldn't feel the need to have to talk to you" I snap back.

"Oh, I highly doubt that" he says laughing quietly.

"Can you or can you not, dammit!" I scowl.

He turns his face to me and his grin has faded to a subtle smile. His eyes are liquid grey and warm.

"I don't have to read your mind, my lady," he says turning his eyes back to the road, "I already know you far too well to find it necessary to do so."

"You think you know me but you don't. And stop calling me 'my lady'" I scathe back as I turn my face back to the window. From the reflection of the glass, I can see him turn to look at me, dolefully.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. He settled for some classical music on the radio and I tried to lose myself in to the array of violins. After about ten minutes of driving, he finally breaks his silence.

"You prefer the warmth the sun provides than the cold that winter brings. You like the way it creeps into the room in the morning, announcing the start of a new day. You love the smell of azaleas, roses, and jasmine and if you could, you'd have them sitting in every corner of every room. On stormy nights, the soft light of candles calm you and you like the way rain sounds against the roof. You prefer salty foods over sweeter ones, a lake over an ocean, the company of a friend over a crowd, day over night… You bite your bottom lip when you're thinking or when you're angry. You love to be kissed behind the small of your back and when you sleep, you ball up the blanket against your chest and blink your way slowly to sleep. You fear of getting old and not out of vanity, rather, the fear of losing the joys you get from living."

I stare back him, dumbstruck. It's as if I have lost all the will to speak, to be able to orchestrate a single sentence. He turns to look at me.

"I don't need to read your mind, Bella, when I've known you all my life" he murmurs. You may not believe it… you may not remember it… but I do. I remember every line your face forms when you smile, when you laugh, and when you cry. I remember every time you've kissed me and every time we made love. Your memory, the fear of losing it, is what's kept me living. And now you're the sun in someone else's sky and he loves you, just as I did, and now my only concern is for your safety."

His words have stunned me. He knows so much of me that Edward probably doesn't know. The impossibility of his story is beginning to seem more like a reality. I can't help but feel somewhat sorry for him. He spoke with such naked emotion, almost painfully. I try to imagine myself in his shoes and for a moment, I can understand his reluctance to share anything with me. For the rest of the way, he drives in silence, seemingly lost in thought.

* * *

More to follow soon. Thanks for your comments. Keep them coming. I love to hear what you guys think so far!


	15. Chapter 15

The seventeen hour flight to Italy blew away in minutes, at least to me. My mind was too pre-occupied with thoughts of Bella to even notice when the plane landed. Once again, I've put her in danger and against my wishes, she was with Gabriel. Then there was the tracker, Demetri, who stayed behind. I was unable to penetrate his thoughts but I fear that my resistance cracked somewhere, revealing my most treasured thought… Bella. I feel like I'm on the brink of insanity.

"This way" says Alec as he leads us down a long elaborate corridor in the underground city of the Volturi. Caius follows closely behind us.

Since arriving here, Alice has muted her thoughts. I have no idea what we're walking into or what to expect from Aro. Carlisle looks troubled, though he tries to disguise it with a smile. Jasper appears to be on edge. All I can think about is getting back home. We'll have to leave, Bella and I, to someplace safe. Although, this summon may have nothing to do with her, I can't continue putting her at risk. We'll take off to somewhere remote and elope. Once I have her as my wife, I will change her, against my better wishes.

We reach the end of the corridor where two tall golden doors open revealing a cathedral-like room, decorated in black velvet and gold. Ahead, on a wide altar, sits our host, the leader of the Volturi, Aro. He stands and beckons us with his long and pale hand.

"Ah, my dear friends! Welcome! Welcome! Please come forward!" he says jubilantly.

We begin to approach the altar and I can see that he is surrounded by four tall figures dressed in long black cloaks. To the left of him stands the only female, child-like and porcelain faced, wearing a red hooded cloak. Her smile twists into a wide grin and nothing about it seems welcoming.

"What an honor, old friend" says Carlisle splendidly.

"I'm so glad to see you all, standing well and full of health! This is wonderful!" he smiled.

This is the first time I've ever come face to face with Aro. I had seen him once in a painted portrait, but upon seeing him now in full clarity, I find him to be revolting. His skin is much paler than I have ever seen on any of our kind. It's almost opaque like that of a jelly fish. Though vampires, immortal as they are, do not age – his years have worn his skin.

"And this must be Alice, I assume" he says smiling grandly at her. Jasper, instinctively, pulls her closer to his side.

"You assume correctly" says Carlisle. "And these are Jasper and Edward" he says gesturing to us.

"Ah, yes! I've been looking so forward to finally meeting you!" says Aro, looking at both Jasper and I. Neither one of us return the friendly compliment.

"My wife, Esme, and the rest of our coven send you kind regards" says Carlisle and I know he's trying to point out that fact that they are not here.

"How lovely! I would have wished for them to come along but I must confess that my invitation is one of business. I promise to make it up to them" he smiles.

"Business, you say?" asks Carlisle, clearly taken aback.

"Yes" says Aro, his smile dimming a bit. He turns to face his company and motions them to leave. One by one, they bow and exit the room until just the five of us remain. He turns and sits on a lush velvet throne.

"My dear friends, I will not dance around the subject of the matter for which I called you for" he says with a more serious tone. "I've called upon you for your help."

"Our help?" echoes Carlisle.

"Yes. I have received disturbing news of an impending war against our kind, one that will require the unity of our most gifted men and women. Your coven is truly one of the most talented I've seen. Alice's ability to read the moment destiny changes course, Jasper's calming ability and Edward's mind reading ability make them very valuable assets to our guard. Together, we can form a strong defense against our rivals."

"Can't you read minds" I ask dubiously and I can sense Alice's apprehension to my blunt question.

"Why, yes… I can" he says pacifically, "however, my ability stops where yours picks up. See, I can read the mind of anyone, and not only their immediate thoughts, but every single thought and memory they've had since birth. I can hear them all but only by touch. Whereas you can hear the thoughts of everyone around you without having the need for physical contact, even though the only thoughts you hear are the present ones. So, yes… I, too, can read minds – just not as freely as you."

"Forgive me my dear friend, but who would want to wage a war against us?" asks Carlisle.

"Our oldest enemy… the wolves. In the past, we were able to dominate them but as time passed, they've evolved into a more sophisticated breed, combining human and wolf. Their numbers have grown and though my army is vast, I don't want to take any chances against them."

"Why would the wolves want to wage a war after all this time, if you don't mind me asking?" asks Carlisle.

"Their reason eludes me. My prophet can't see why they would want to attack us but knows with all certainty that they will come soon."

I glance at Carlisle and his face is fixed on Aro, frowning in concentration. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking; why on earth would the wolves want to start a war with us?

"And what if we don't want to take part of this war?" I ask and again I feel Alice's rigidness.

Aro tilts his head towards me and smiles.

"I'd ask you to reconsider it" he says and I get the notion that he's not open for debate on the matter.

"Aro, this is very grave and delicate news" says Carlisle, "and I am honored that you would call upon my coven for service but I cannot decide for any of them. If they chose to fight, then they have my support. However, if they decide not to join the guard, I will side by them as well. My apologies if this is not what you expected to hear."

"I can understand your decision, Carlisle. Please know that this is not an order of any sort. Should they decide not to participate in this war, then that will be the end of that. Of course, my invitation will not expire and I will continue to hope for their change of mind. However, should they choose to fight for me, I will forever be in their debt and will compensate them generously."

Carlisle glances at all of us and stares back at Aro, deep in thought.

"May I ask that you allow them some time to think it through?" he asks finally.

Aro brings his chalky hands together, folding his long pale fingers.

"Certainly" he smiles. "However, I ask that you stay here for just a few days, so I may provide you with splendid hospitality for your visit."

"Oh, you really don't have to go out of your way, my friend" says Carlisle.

"I insist" Aro says flatly, leaving no room for refusal. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some matters I must attend to. Alec will show you to your room."

He stands and walks out, leaving the four of us silent in our thoughts.

****

We walk through another few corridors before arriving to our lavish three bedroom suite. As Alec leaves and closes the door, we hear a lock engage and my suspicions are now confirmed. This is not a friendly invitation. It is an order, a draft for war. I march to the door and pound on it hard with my fists, not even causing the slightest dent in its titanium surface.

"Edward," pleads Alice, "that's not going to help. Please try to calm yourself."

I turn and glare at her. "How the fuck can I stay calm, Alice? How, when she's out there and we're in here?" I yell.

"Alice is right, Edward" says Carlisle grimly. "You're aggression does nothing to help the situation. It will only agitate them if you show them resistance."

"And so what do you recommend?" I sneer at Carlisle. "That we agree to engage with them at war? If it means getting out of here sooner, then consider me enrolled."

"Edward," he says quietly as he comes over to me and places his hands on my shoulders, "we cannot fight this battle. We have lived by the wolves for years and they have not crossed us in anyway…"

"Perhaps they haven't crossed you" I seethe.

"…Edward," he says, eyeing me directly, "Bella would never forgive you for it. You know this."

I break away from him angrily, wanting to shake sense into him.

"Did you not hear what he said? Did you miss the part where he said we would be attacked by them? Is this not reason enough for retaliation?"

"Indeed. However, the future is not written in stone. Rather than prepare for battle over a prophecy, we should and we could prevent it from ever happening."

I stare at him, feeling a shift in my temperament. He walks closer to me, his face animated in the midst of his idea.

"If we could somehow convince Aro to allow us to mediate with them, to find a solution other than war…"

"That's an excellent idea, Carlisle" says Alice. "He's right, Edward. We've proven ourselves to the Quileute and I'm sure they would at least listen to us. Bella would want this. I know it."

My body is quivering in rage. Of course Bella would prefer reconciliation between the wolves and our kind but I know that it's an impossibility. Carlisle's humbleness means nothing to them but at the same time, the Volturi means nothing to me. The fact that they've imprisoned us in an effort to manipulate our will is something I cannot accept. To fight for them would be submission and a sign of weakness from our part.

"Edward, I think Carlisle has a strong point" says Jasper. "I've never trusted the Volturi. They work in twisted ways. It would be wise to speak with the wolves first and find out what is going on before signing up for battle. Carlisle is a likeable person for any kind. With my influence, I'm sure we can talk about it."

"And do you really think Aro will just let you waltz right out?" I ask exasperatedly.

"I trust that he will, Edward. Like I said, he's an old friend and I've provided some invaluable services to him in the past that I am sure he has not forgotten" says Carlisle.

There is a certain charm, a reassuring sense that seems to flow out Carlisle's mouth when he speaks. Though I would I simply prefer to get this over with, to fight the damn beasts and go back home, I know I won't. Carlisle's wise choices have triumphed more over the years than some of my best ideas.

"Fine" I resign.

He smiles and gives me a reassuring pat on my shoulder. Though his plan has tamed my fury, it has done nothing to quiet my constant paranoia. Here I am, in Italy while Bella is off somewhere with Gabriel. Before he took her, he allowed me a quick peek at his thoughts, only long enough for me to hear him say 'Alaska'. I know this is where they are but what I don't know is if they're ok. Granted, Gabriel is rumored to be a very powerful vampire, but there's so much of him that I don't trust. My mind goes back to the moment we learned of the Volutri's visit. I feel my blood run colder through my veins.

"Carlisle?" I ask almost weak with apprehension.

"Yes" he says and turns to face me as he notices the sudden change in my voice.

"Why did you give Gabriel bags of human blood?" I ask, hoping to be proven wrong, fearing that I won't.

Carlisle's silence rings loud and true, setting off a tremor in my body.

"You let him take her" I say almost in a whisper. "You let me believe he was harmless." I feel like I can't speak anymore.

"Edward, Gabriel wouldn't harm her. He knows she's means so much to us…"

I turn and grab him by his sweater, rushing him against the wall. All the love I felt for him seems to wither between my hands.

"I let her fucking believe that he wouldn't harm her!" I glower.

"Edward! Please let him go!" cries Alice. I can feel Jasper's calm tingling against my skin but I'm much to enraged for it to faze me.

"He won't harm her, Edward. You've marked her!" says Carlisle, his voice strained under my grip.

I feel the ease seeping through me now.

"Jasper, stay out of this!" I hiss as I continue to stare furiously at Carlisle.

"He can sustain himself on human food long enough for us to return but even if his thirst for blood dominates him, I am confident that he would not harm her. He wouldn't!"

"How are you so sure?" I ask, feeling Jasper's aura sedating me.

"Because you've claimed her blood. He will not want to feed from her, Edward. You've marked your territory."

I stare at him a moment longer but Jasper's tranquility has gotten the best of me and reluctantly, I release him. Even though my body is now at ease, my mind is not. Carlisle's words did nothing to secure my thoughts. Gabriel is a Nomad, surviving off of human blood and my Bella is with him right this instant, probably thinking that she's safe, because of my assurances. Is this the reason why he's hidden his thoughts from me? To hide his desire to kill her? Marked or not, her blood is like the forbidden fruit, strong enough to lure any predator and make them believe that her blood is worth dying for, because indeed, I would kill him should he even imagine drinking from her.

* * *

**I know this is far from New Moon's original plot but I thought I'd be creative and throw you guys off a bit. Hope it's working and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know it's a suicidal attempt to even change anything from the Twilight series :x **

**I apologize for any errors you might come across, like I've stated before, this is my first time writing. I promise to update very soon and continue pushing the envelope, so to speak. As always, your comments and feedback are much appreciated! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

We arrived to a very upscale neighborhood where trendy shops lined the streets. I expected our new place to be some grand hotel like the Hilton but instead, we're taking a lift up to the second floor of a two story building. We haven't spoken to each other since the ride here. It seems that the more I know of him, the more unsettled I feel.

The lift's noisy clattering comes to a stop as we reach the second floor and I can see through the gates a wall of large windows ahead. Gabriel raises the gate, revealing an enormous loft, the size of a full scale gymnasium with mahogany hardwood floors and lush furnishing. The windows are monstrous in size with long sheer ivory curtains cascading fluidly down to the floor. Crackling flames burn inside a brick fireplace, adorned with candles above it. Floating lights cast soft beams above a granite bar by the kitchen, where stainless steel pottery hang artistically over a center island.

He steps inside and turns to look at me.

"I hope this is more comfortable for you" he mutters.

I bite my lip nervously and walk inside, taking off my scarf. As I begin to remove my jacket, he comes over to me and helps me out of it. The ever present pull intensifies when he's near me and I'm careful not to touch him. He hangs the coat on a rack by the lift and walks past me to the living room, or rather, the living area as this loft has no walls or partitions other than several long ornamental pillars spread throughout the space. The only walls are the one behind with me the lift, the windowed wall ahead of me and two walls with tall double doors on either side of me. He walks over to the bar and turns to look at me, his eyes unreadable and intense.

"Your room is on the left wing. You will find your own bathroom in there along with a closet for your things as well as a balcony. The heat is central and you can program the temperature to your liking. The controls are by your door. I will not bother you expect to ask what you'd like me to bring for food or anything else you may need. Do not hesitate to ask me for anything."

I suppose a 'thank you' would be customary at this point but I'm still gaping at the enormity and extravagance of this place.

"You did all this last night?" I ask stupidly. I could've sworn I just saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a tiny smile.

"No. It was already furnished. I made a few arrangements to suite our needs but that is all."

I walk over to a dark wooden console behind a long plush sofa, and glide my fingertips against its polished surface. This is the kind of setting you only find in magazines or in an episode of the Lifestyles of the Rich & Famous. Surely, the Cullen's home was a masterpiece in itself, but this is just so immense and richly decorated.

"I have to step out for few," he says as he walks over to me taking something out of his coat pocket. "This is for you. It has only one number programmed in it, which is mine. Only use this phone to call me if you need anything and please…" he says looking at me seriously, "do not tell anyone where you are. At least not until I get word from the others" he says as he hands me a small cell phone. He looks up at me and for the first time, I really see him. His face is hard but warm at the same time. He's not as pale as the Cullens or maybe it's because of the color of his eyes that I think so. They are the most lucent grey that I've ever seen on anyone. Usually, grey eyes appear flat and washed out in color but his seem liquid-like, and I notice that he also appears tired. Dark circles ring his eyes and they look deep and sullen. His beard is close to his face but neatly shaped around his small lips. I pull my eyes away and glance at the little black cell phone in my hand.

"I'll be back soon" he says and heads to the lift, pulling the gate loudly to the floor before descending out of sight. I take a look around the place and sigh as I drop into the vanilla colored sofa. Oddly enough, it almost smells like vanilla. I twirl the phone in my hand wondering why Charlie hasn't called me yet. I find it strange to find my voicemail missing his frantic and furious messages. Could he have missed my call and is probably sleeping right now? I guess I'll try him later on tonight. I don't want to wake him if that's the case.

I get back up and head for my bedroom. As I push the two doors in and walk inside, I gasp. All around the large room, massive arrangements of white roses and jasmine bloom lavishly, filling the room with such a splendid aroma. Azalea petals float in bathwater inside a porcelain tub, surrounded by burning candles. A massive king-sized bed is adorned with even more petals. The scent is pleasantly intoxicating. I can't believe that he would go out of his way for all this. This is inconceivable! I walk slowly around the room taking in its splendor. I'm afraid to touch anything. Everything seems so fragile, so picturesque and thought out that I don't dare ruin it. I walk over to the closet and open the door to find two rows of clothing facing each other. This is just too much. The elegance and elaborateness of the room is overwhelming. I close the door and slide down to the floor, hugging my knees and despite the enchantment of the room, I find myself wishing I was home.

****

The sound of the lift startled me and I open my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep on the floor by the closet. I look to the window and daylight has faded into night. I get up, feeling a dull ache in my lower back and walk out to the living room. Gabriel has returned with two bags of food. I can smell the hint of roasted tomato and garlic. He carries the bags to the dining room table and turns to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

I shake my head, sticking my hands in my pocket.

"Are you all right?" he frowns at me curiously.

I shake my head again and he leans against the edge of the table, dropping his head to the floor.

"I'm scared" I mutter. "I haven't heard from anyone and I don't know what's going on. I don't have a good feeling about all this."

He looks up and just stares at me for a few moments, his expression unreadable.

"Forgive me, but I am not here to offer you condolence. If I had my way, you wouldn't be alive right now. I'm simply doing a favor for my dear friend Carlisle whom I owe much to."

I stare at him incredulously. "I don't understand you" I say frowning in confusion.

His face is hard and his eyes are cold.

"Don't waste your time trying" he says bleakly.

I glare back him, my blood boiling in my skin and I turn and march back to my room, slamming the doors shut behind me. What an egotistical asshole! One minute he's fine and then the next he's all bent on having to deal with me. What the fuck is it with him? If I'm such a burden, why go out of his way to adorn my bedroom with flowers? Why not just leave me alone to fend for myself?

I walk over to the window and sit by the ledge, staring out to street below. It's been well over 24 hours since I've last seen or heard of Edward. Even more strange, neither Charlie nor Esme have called me. At times I feel like I'm having a bad dream where everyone I love just disappears without a trace, as if they were only a figment of my imagination.

After a while of staring dejectedly out the window, listening to the wind howling, I head for the shower, ignoring the bathtub full of water and flower petals. I take a longer than usual shower. Once I'm done, I throw on a thermal nightgown and climb into the monstrous bed. Despite having slept earlier, I feel tired and after about a half an hour I begin to feel the weight in my lids and my eyes begin to blink slowly until they close.

Something inside my chest seems to loosen. A warm feeling spreads fluidly throughout my body and a familiar sensation begins to uncoil, drawing my spirit away from me. The room is silent but I can feel his presence somewhere close behind me, standing in the shadows. A part of me wants to turn around and blast him for invading my space but another part, unfamiliar to me, wants him to stay. I can't explain why, but I feel a strange sense of security when he's close by, despite his protests. I close my eyes and pretend to be unaware of his presence and slowly, I drift to sleep.

****

The way the sun beamed through my windows in the morning, mixed with the scent of roses made me feel like I had slept in a garden. I get out of bed and brush my teeth before heading out to kitchen. Though his bedroom door is closed, I can sense that Gabriel is still sleeping. I walk over to the fridge and pour myself a glass of orange juice and turn the kitchen TV on, flipping through the channels as I sip my juice. A pass a channel with a familiar face and immediately turn back to it and my heart skips a beat as the anchorwoman speaks…

_Forks Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, was found dead this morning inside his home by deputies who were checking into his well-being after he failed to report to work the day before. The Forks County Sheriff's Department and Coroner's Office are investigating the death. The sheriff's department said in a statement earlier that Swan's death was unexpected, but refuse to release any details regarding the cause of death. They are also looking for his 19 year old daughter, Isabella Swan, who you see here in this recent picture. She was last seen driving home the night before her father's death. If anyone has seen her or have any tips as to her whereabouts, we urge you to call the number on the screen._

Everything goes silent except for the sound of shattering glass at my feet.

* * *

**more to follow soon...**


	17. Chapter 17

****

A knock on the door followed by Alice's voice broke my chain of thought.

"Edward? May I come in?" came her voice through my head.

"Please" I say aloud as she enters my room.

"Edward, I think I saw something just now" and I turn to find her face much paler than before.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I'm not exactly sure but it has to do with Charlie" she says nervously.

"Charlie?" I ask, unable to find any connection with his name and her anguished expression.

"I can usually see him when, of course, Bella is not around, but I haven't been able to see him since yesterday. Then, just a few minutes ago, I got a flash… and it was him, but…" her voice trails off and I can see her mind is elsewhere. I follow it only to find Charlie's lifeless eyes staring back at me, face pale and frozen in horror. I jump back out, startled by her vision.

"Edward, we have to get to Bella" she says urgently.

Her vision has rocked my senses. The only thought on my mind, is Bella.

"Alice?" says Jasper from the doorway. "Aro calls us."

She turns to look it at me anxiously.

"Edward, whatever you do, don't trifle with him, and try not to touch him. From what I've gathered, he doesn't suspect that we're hiding anything. He simply wants to convince us to join his guard."

She turns and walks out and I follow close behind her. Alec and Carlisle both wait for us by the door. We begin to follow Alec down the long corridors leading to Aro's shrine when a sudden emotion crashes into me like a tidal wave.

_Pain._

The news of Charlie's death has reached her and I wish more than anything that I could be there for her right now. It appears that I'm never around when she needs me the most and the thought brings another painful blow. I need to get back to her. I need to be by her side.

We reach the doors to Aro's room, Alec motions us inside, closing the door behind us. Once again, Aro has dismissed his party, leaving just the five of us alone.

"I hope your stay has been a comfortable one" he says thoughtfully.

"Why, yes. It has and we thank you for your generous hospitality" replies Carlisle.

"Have you given any thought to our discussion yesterday?" he asks, straight to the point.

"Yes, we have. We also have a request."

Aro raises his brows and gestures with a finger to continue.

"Aro, as you know, we have lived practically as neighbors with the wolves for many years. We've never crossed each other's path and have respected the truce made many years ago. If you would allow me a chance to talk with them, to try to reach a resolution other than war, I feel confident that we can continue to live peacefully."

"Carlisle, Carlisle" he smiles grandly. "Your gregariousness astounds me. However, the wolves are not peacemakers. They despise our kind and have harbored a hateful desire to avenge themselves for their sufferings in the past. They are not a reasonable species, my friend. See, in the past, when they were only wolves, they fed upon human blood as we do. They began to devour our resources forcing us to retaliate against them. As the centuries passed, they began to evolve into what they are today… half-breeds, part human and part wolf. They no longer thirst for blood and now, they want to wage war against us for the blood of a human. So, as you can see, there is no point in reconciling with them. They are a contradiction to themselves."

"They want to fight us over a _human_?" asks Carlisle skeptically.

"Yes. It appears so."

My mind takes off quickly, piecing together possibilities. I feel the answer hanging off the tip of my tongue. The death of Charlie, the tracker, the wolves…. The revelation stuns me, my body stiffening in apprehension. Demetri and Charlie… the truce… the wolves… _This war is for Bella._

"Are you all right, Edward?" asks Aro.

I look up at him blankly. "Yes, I am." He continues to stare at me curiously.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" he says.

"I'm sorry. I'm just thirsty is all" I lie.

"Well then," he smiles subtly and calls out Caius's name. Within seconds, Caius is by his side.

"Bring me a virgin for our guest" he says to him. Caius bows his head and exits as I ball my hands into fists at my side.

"I don't mean that I want human blood. I can wait until we're on our way to go hunt" I say spitefully.

"Oh, I insist. You can't compare the blood of a virgin to that of a scrawny deer."

"Aro, we feed exclusively on animal blood" says Carlisle in a serious tone.

"I'd be truly offended if he didn't accept my generous offer" he says in mock horror.

Alice looks at me, on the verge of tears, if she could even conjure them. After a few moments, Caius returns dragging along a young girl, no more than sixteen. Her face is marked in terror and tears are streaming down her cheeks. I curse myself for lying so stupidly. I turn to stare coldly at Aro. Caius pushes the girl to the ground before my feet and leaves the room once again.

"Bon appétit" he says, smiling widely.

The girl curls into a ball, covering her head, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aro, please…" starts Carlisle before he is interrupted by Aro's hand gesturing him to silence.

I stare back at him, furiously holding back the urge to grab him and rip him to bits.

"I will not kill her" I say definitively.

He stands and begins to walk towards me with a malevolent stare. I can hear Alice in my head, screaming at me. _Do it Edward. You must! Don't let him touch you. Please, Edward. Do it for her!_

The sick irony of her request – to end the life of this poor child for that of another human. But Bella isn't just another human, is she? No, she's so much more than that. For a moment, I picture her precious face, tilted to the side, a dream-like expression in her eyes and Aro's long skeletal fingers wrapped around her delicate throat as he bears his teeth over her exposed neck. At that instant, I grab the girl by her arm, just as he closes in on me. She looks up at me beseechingly saying, "No, no, no."

"Please forgive me" I whisper to her as I push aside her golden locks and sink my teeth into her flesh, letting the blood flow thickly against my lips. Her blood is not as sweet as my Bella's but exquisite nonetheless. I feel the heat of it trickle down my chin and swarm deep within my chest. After a minute or so, her body gives a final twitch and hangs limply in my arms. Instantly her blood begins to lose its sugary taste leaving only a trace of iron. I look up at his gleeful face, my body trembling in hatred for this monster.

"Fine wine, isn't it?" he smiles. He turns to Carlisle.

"I can see that you stand firm on your decision and I regret that you do. However, my friend, I will not force you into anything you don't want to do. You are free to go. My warmest regards to your lovely wife and the rest of your coven" he says amiably and turns and walks away, leaving us alone, with the dead child.

I drop my head onto hers and sob tearlessly and uncontrollably, rocking her back and forth against my chest. Alice's kneels to the side of me rubbing my back.

"It's ok, Edward. It's ok" she says softly. "She was bound to die anyway. You were merciful enough to end her life quickly."

It's been over a hundred years since I've taken a life, and even then, it was hardly a life for he was sick and dying and all I needed was just enough to get by. I remembered the way he begged for his life, even knowing it was near its end. I was taken aback by his desire to live, being all withered and old but I was much too young to understand the reason why he struggled. What God gives, only He can take away and I was no God and I had no right to take away his life as I had no right to end the life of this child. I am a damnation, a mockery of all that's good, a selfish and abominable deformity of God's creation… so far from what Bella deserves.

* * *

**I hope I haven't turned anyone of you away with these last two chapters, but afterall, it is a dark adaptation. A big thanks to my loyal fans for your comments. Please let me know what you guys think so far. I have an idea of where I want the story to go but your feedback means a lot to me. **

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

My grandmother once told me that death is the only guarantee in life and yet, you'll never see it coming. She couldn't have been more right. I never imagined a day where Charlie didn't exist and now I'm forced to have to accept it. It's as if a light shut off in my head, leaving me empty and void of all thought, paralyzing every cell in body. The hollow beating of my heart is the only sound I can hear, Gabriel's enigmatic presence the only feeling I can feel.  
I sit on the floor, hugging my knees close with my back against the wall of the kitchen counter, staring dejectedly ahead to nowhere. Gabriel sits on a chair staring at me from under his brow. He came out of his room at the sound of my glass cup shattering on the floor and followed my horrific stare to the TV where my house can been seen, fenced by yellow tape with a picture of me on the left hand screen. He hasn't spoken a word to me since the rude awakening. He just sits there, silent and brooding in thought.  
He stands and in a blur goes back into his room, and returns in less than a fraction of a second holding a thick black comforter. He bends and covers me with it and leans forward to carry me. I immediately pull away, careful not touch him and he, too, pulls back, frowning at me. As if his advance set my gears in motion again, I feel the heat of my tears, swelling in my eyes and hard lump forming in my throat.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. I just want to help you to your feet" he says quietly, offering me his hand. I ignore it and push myself up on wobbly legs as I wipe my tears with my sleeve. He too stands up, towering over me as he looks down at me dubiously. I can't hold my tears back so I cover my face with one hand, sobbing into it as I clutch the comforter with the other. He takes a step towards me and I take a step back before dropping the comforter and walking back to my room.

I close the door behind me and turn to find him right before me. I step back against the door as he comes closer.

"Bella, please. I'm not going to hurt you" he says raising his hands as he steps even closer.

I want to scream and punch and kick but I can't seem to move. My body is trembling violently and the tears are blinding me. I feel like I can't even breathe in right. He watches me carefully as he takes another cautious step towards me. He stops within inches from my face and I feel his warm breath against my skin. Slowly, he brings his left hand to my face, then his right and with his thumbs, he wipes the tears away from beneath my eyes. The invisible pull towards him is at full force now. I feel like I'm actually welded onto him, though our bodies are not touching. I am stunned to find that his touch hasn't set off any visions. Strangely enough, my trembling stops and the painful knot in my throat loosens allowing me to breathe again. His eyes move between mine and for once his face is not hard but pained in emotion.  
"I'm deeply sorry for your loss" he whispers and my knees buckle as a sudden wave of grief falls over me, bringing me to tears. He catches my fall and carries me to the bed, laying me down carefully and covering me with the blanket. He takes a step back and continues to stare at me as I bury my face in the pillow trying to mute the sound of my crying. I feel him fade away, taking that internal energy with him, and in less than a minute, he's back with a cup his hand.

"Here, drink this" he says holding it out for me.

I push myself up, wiping my watery face with my blanket and take the cup, sipping on the warm tea. He stares at me for a moment and turns to pull a chair towards my side.

"You don't have to stay here" I say weakly. "I'll be fine."

"I know you will" he murmurs.

I take another sip, staring straight ahead towards the door, crossing my legs beneath the blanket.

"Bella, there are some urgent matters that we need to discuss and I'm sorry that I have to bring them up now but it's of extreme importance that you listen carefully."

I turn and look at him, dazed and confused.

"The tracker that was with the other two men that visited the Cullens the other day, never left with them. I think he may have sensed you in Edward's mind and chose to stay behind to track you. His tracking ability is exceptional and he's been trying to track you since. Because I took you and vanished, he hasn't been able to find a trail and I believe the death of your father is simply a way of him luring you back to radar."

I stare back at him numbly. _"He killed my father?"_ I ask as a new tide of tears break and run down my face.

"Yes. I believe so" he says gravely. "Bella," he leans forward fixing his eyes on me, "I can't take you back to Forks and you won't be able to see the Cullens, not until the tracker is found. "

"What?"

"Bella, this is the reason they haven't made any attempt in calling you. They too are being watched by him, waiting for any news of your whereabouts. When the others return, he will keep a watchful eye on every move they make, especially Edward. I don't think he knows yet that you're in Alaska but he's bound to find out once he gets into Edward's head again. Before leaving, I made sure Edward knew where I was taking you. I didn't realize how powerful the tracker's ability was and because of this, we can't stay here much longer. I'll let them know I'm taking you with me but until the tracker is taken care of, I cannot tell them where we're going. "

I shake my head slowly in refute. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I need to see him. You can't just take…"

"Bella, do you remember my warning? The day I went to see you at your home?" he says with a hard tone.

"I can't let you…"

"No. _I_ can't. I can't let them take you. I'd rather kill you myself than to have them find you and believe me, if it comes down to it… I will. But for now, I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive and safe but I need you to help me in doing so. You cannot leave my side and you cannot speak to anyone, not over the phone or in person. "

"But my mother…"

"Not even her" he says bleakly.

"No, no… I have to speak to my mother. She must be calling going crazy! Her face will be all over the news and he'll find her. I need to get to her…"

"I can't let you" he says shaking his head slowly.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" I yell, coming up on my knees. "THAT'S MY MOTHER!"

"Bella, there isn't anything you can do" he says softly. "If you go to her, even so much as call her… he will find you."

"HE'LL KILL HER IF I DON'T GET TO HER FIRST!" I yell back and my body begins to shake.

"And if you do?" he says impatiently and annoyed. "If you get to her first, do you really think he will just let her live? Are you that naive?"

I stare back at him, quivering in emotion. I fight against the truth my mind already knows but my heart doesn't want to believe. He _will _kill her. No matter whether I'm there or not. Her number's up and she's next. Unless…

"Then I'll find him… before he gets to her."

He stands and throws back the chair with such force that it crumbles when it hits the wall.

"You really make this too easy for me, Bella" he hisses as he moves towards me, with his lips curled back and a vicious gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**I know you're probably wondering about this Gabriel character and well, here's the way I picture him in my mind. Think rugged and warrior-like like Maximus of Gladiator, with the darkness and physical attributes of Lucian from the Lycans, and the maddening passion of Erik of Phantom of the Opera. I know some of you are wondering whether he's a hero or a villian and I think my character runs along the border of both and I want you to love and hate him equally. I hope to achieve that in my writing (as I've stated before, this is my first piece of wrtitng) and would love more than anything if you let me know how I'm doing. **

**more to follow soon... Thanks for your comments and feedback!**


	19. Chapter 19

I swing the cup of tea as hard as I can against his head as he jumps towards me. It breaks at impact and he's momentarily stunned. I quickly push myself back with my legs, tangled by the comforter and turn to crawl off the bed when grabs me by the ankles and he pulls me back to him, yanking me around forcefully. He presses his body over mine, pinning me to the bed as I punch him repeatedly in the face. Once he secures my legs beneath him he reaches for my wrists and pushes them back to either side of my head, pinning them as well against the bed. I'm gasping for air as tears stream down the side of my face.

The cup left a deep gash over his brow and blood is dripping down the side of his face. His eyes are livid and crazed as he glares down at me. Even under such intense hostility, I can feel the thread between us, the pull from deep inside my chest tearing through me. I can hear my voice and his in the far distance, talking then laughing. My vision blurs for a fraction of a second and I fight against it, applying all my strength in concentration.

His eyes move to my right hand which until now, I had not noticed was bleeding. He stares at it intensely and he reminds me of cat about to pounce on its prey. I wriggle violently under his weight, trying to free myself, but it's no use. His concrete body immobilizes me. He slowly raises my hand to his lips and covers the open wound with his mouth. I can feel my blood flowing through his lips as he sucks on the open wound. Everything in the room changes instantly. I find myself lying on the ground, in a forest and Gabriel leaning over me, just as he is now, only that his eyes are soft and his face is smooth and sincere. He looks down at me with wonder and says,

_When you die, all the stars that light the night will celebrate your death because there will be no other beauty left to challenge them. _

He leans in to kiss me when suddenly the vision disappears. Gabriel is still on top of me but his mouth no longer covers my palm. His lips hover over my hand and he slowly begins to glide them over my wrist and to up towards my elbow before raising his face to look at me, the fire gone from his eyes. His teeth are stained by my blood and it drips down his chin. His cut has sealed over his brow leaving only a faint scar. My body has gone slack as I stare at him idly, captivated by the liquid charcoal of his impossibly grey eyes.

His eyes go back and forth between mine and then to my lips. He appears to be holding back on something. His lips twitch as he moves them closer to mine and I can almost taste my blood on them. His mouth touches mine so slightly, filling it with his warm breath. I break away from his spell and turn my face the other way.

His moves his lips to my ear and he whispers softly. "Don't… tempt… me… because I will kill you, Bella."

"So do it now" I scuff turning back quickly to look at him. "Do it now and take my body back to Forks where he'll find me and leave my mother alone."

He stares at me with a blank unreadable face. Something deep inside me stirs at the closeness of face.

"No life is worth your sacrifice" he says softly.

"She's my mother. I'll die for her if I have to!" I say heatedly.

"I won't let you."

"But you'd kill me, right?" I say pointedly. "You've said it yourself. You'd kill me, yet, you won't let me do it myself?"

He stares at me pensively for a few moments, all the anger gone from his face and replaced with wonder.

"Why do you surrender your struggle at my touch?" he muses, completely ignoring my question. I'm taken aback by his sudden change of topic and at his keen observation.

"You cringe whenever I try to touch you and I suppose I am to blame for this, but when I touch you… calm settles in you. Why?" he asks frowning curiously.

"I don't know what you mean."

I feel the pull straining against my body stronger than before.

"What do you feel now?" he says, his eyes on my lips.

I can't find words. I just stare at him helplessly as if under a spell. His lips graze mine by a fine thread and something inside of me wants this… wants _him. _I can't explain this sudden and erratic desire and I know it is completely irrational and wrong. It's getting harder for me to breathe and my thoughts are clouded. Can he really not read my thoughts? Is this why he asks?

My eyes are feeling heavy and I begin to feel really tired. I realize now that he must have spiked my tea and my sudden pounding heart breaks me from his trance.

"Hate" I finally say. "I hate you. If he kills my mother, if anyone gets hurt because of me not being there… then you played a part in their death and for this..."

It's getting harder for me to stay awake. Tranquility slowly seeps in.

"I… hate… you…" I force myself to say, sluggishly. I try to fight the soporific rush as my vision blurs.

_"Good"_ I hear him say and I feel him lean towards me, his bare chest burning through my clothes. Everything goes black and I feel like I'm free falling, though I can feel his body against mine. I can hear voices but I can't make out the words. It my voice and I'm calling out for something. Then his voice breaks through as clear as day… he's screaming in rage. _Nooooooo… _and I can't fight the rush anymore and I surrender to darkness.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoyng the story so far. I will be going away for a week but I will update the story upon my return. As always, your comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading and stay tuned....**

**More to follow soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

We walked silently down the corridors, led by Alec. Not a single spoken word disturbed the rhythm of our footsteps, although, thoughts from Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper infiltrated my mind.

Carlisle's thoughts were urgent. _Once we have left this God forsaken place, we must immediately seek out Sam. They will be thinking Charlie's blood is on our hands…_

_Edward, _came Jasper's unnaturally calm and low voice, _you have just fed on human blood, virginal blood at that. You cannot come too close to Bella. Your thirst has been altered and you will not be able to contain yourself from her. It will be a thousand times harder for you to breathe around her now at your present state. You must wait until the frenzy stops…_

We have to find the tracker thought Alice. _ He will not rest until he's found her. If he tracked Charlie down, he'll track Renee down as well. It's only a matter of time. Poor Bella. The heartache she must be feeling right now…_

Indeed, Bella's world has been, once again, turned upside down because of me. Charlie is dead because of me, because of my moment of weakness. Does she realize this? Her perceptiveness is prodigious. Surely she knows and surely she is pained. Never before have have I needed to see her as much as I need to see her now but Jasper is right. I cannot confide on love alone to keep me from hurting her. Her blood is too dominant and will sure have me undone should I come anywhere near her. My thirst has amplified itself to a powerful craving for human blood. Damn the bastard for his cruel hospitality.  
We arrive to the front entrance of the chamber and Alec turns to us, bowing his head slightly as he gestures us forward with a wave of his arm. I don't miss a step. We climb up the stairs leading us through a small hallway that exits the street. A black car with heavily tinted windows awaits us, ready to drive us back to the airport. The fact that I am flying back home but will be unable to see Bella is killing me inside. Though Carlisle's trust in Gabriel is obsolete, I find no comfort at the thought of Bella being alone with him. He is a Nomad. Had I had known this prior to his escape; I would've taken my chances and faced the Volturi alone. His power and experience make him the best defense for her but at the same time, makes her prey.

This war is all about her and it's my entire fault. I've exposed her to all this. This prophet, though he could not see her, knows that the wolves are planning to retaliate against the death of a human. The tracker set the gears in motion by killing Charlie, who was like a brother to Billy Black. Of course they would wage war against them. I have to find Demetri before he gets to Renee. It's only a matter of time before Aro pieces together the puzzle and learns about Bella. He will come after us. I'm afraid that because of my refusal to fight alongside him, he will want to avenge himself in her death or even mine. My blood can't possibly flow any colder.

For the entire ride, I try to block off all the voices in my head and concentrate only one mine. I have to come up with a plan, one that will keep us both alive but I keep running into a dead end. We will have to go in hiding, but for how long? How long can we go unnoticed by Aro and his men? Where would we go? Even if I change her, they will still want to kill her. It seems that our love is perpetually hindered, as if all the odds are always against us, mocking us. At times I believe that God is jealous of our love and has thrown every possible obstacle at us. Surely, a good God would not have allowed so much despair fall upon one person such as Bella. She doesn't deserve all this. But deep down I know that I am the only one to blame for all her tribulations. God has forsaken me and has left her in my hands. I must find a way to make her safe again.

****

Carlisle's attempt to meet with Sam failed miserably. He was almost ripped apart had not Billy stepped in to stop them. He ordered Carlisle to leave immediately and warned him that his comradely will not serve as a waiver. Carlisle exhausted his pleads for peace and told them that we are not fighting this war, to which they didn't care for. Whether we fight or not, we are their enemy. We have no choice but to abandon our home and seek refuge elsewhere.

My bedroom is oppressively silent. The only sound comes from the sheeting rain outside my window. I stare out to the wet forest, letting the sound of raindrops wash out the voices in my head. Since I've gotten back, Rosalie has been on a rampage, cursing the day I was created. She knows this is all my fault. Had I left Bella alone, as I had intended to, she wouldn't be in this predicament. Even Jasper's calm is no match for her fury.

As I continue to stare out the window, a shift in movement catches my attention. I don't turn around immediately, instead, I scan for a thought but get nothing and I know that Gabriel is here, standing somewhere in a dark corner of my room. Much to both my relief and my despair, he is alone. I don't move. I just keep staring out the window as he speaks.

"Do you know what it is about humans that we envy the most?" he muses. I don't answer him, knowing that it's not a question awaiting a response. "Their death... the promise of it… the fact that they will soon expire. Because of this fact, they live the way we can only imagine to live. They live in their temporality more than we live in our eternity. They savor life the way we only wish we could. They find joys and pleasures in things we pass by without a care for. They live their lives richly because they know they will only experience it once."

"How is she?" I ask flatly without turning to look at him.

"Alive and well. She sleeps as we speak. "

I think back to the day she fell asleep on my shoulder, watching Pride and Prejudice in my room. It was the day I proposed to her. I remember how small and delicate she seemed as she slept, her porcelain ivory face, peaceful in her slumber. I remember the way we made love that afternoon, after I proposed to her. Her body, delicate as always, seemed to move so fluidly along mine, as if it was designed exclusively for mine.

"Indeed, she is a beautiful thing to behold" he says and I instinctively block off my thoughts, angered by his prying mind. I've forgotten about his copycat ability. Temper begins to simmer in my blood knowing that he's seen my Bella naked in my head.

"Have you ever wondered why it is that you cannot penetrate her thoughts?"

"I have. But it doesn't bother me so much anymore. I like the element of surprise I get when I've learned something about her that I didn't know before."

"Mmm. Surely you've adapted to her silent presence, but are you comfortable? Not knowing what she's thinking about when she's frowning in deep thought? Is it any wonder at all why you can't hear her thoughts?"

"Can _you _hear her thoughts?" I ask.

"No. I can't. None of our kind can."

I turn around to look at him. He's sitting in an armchair at a dark corner of the room. I can only see his metal-like eyes staring at me.

"How do you know this? How do you know that no other mind reader of our kind can hear her thoughts?"

"Because it is impossible."

"How so? It can't be an ability, for she is human."

"Human you say? What if I told you that she is a little more than human?"

"What are you implying?"

"Have you ever heard of _the gardianuls_?"

"The guardians? I believe I have heard of them. Aren't they mythical gods of power?"

"Of power, yes. However, they are not mythical."

No. It can't be. He must be mistaken. What do the guardians have to do with Bella? As if magically falling from the air, the pieces begin to connect.

"_Bella?"_ I ask completely taken aback. "She's not human?"

"She is mortal, making her very human indeed. However, she is a guardian. She has the ability to protect herself and others from any power or ability. Her thoughts are protected from your mind reading ability; her emotions are protected in a way that anything bound to her, emotionally, is guarded by her. And her blood, too, is protected. She is immune to our venom. She can never be changed into one of us let alone be marked."

My blood has turned ice cold. His words have silenced my completely. Bella cannot be turned?

"The Volturi will not rest until she is found. Though they may have not immediately linked you to her, they knew where to look for her. Demetri picked up a trace of her infectious scent and he must've known that she was what they were looking for and went in search of her, killing her father in hopes to lure her to him. Their prophet is far too young and could not see the entire play of their own actions."

"How do you know all of this?"

"See for yourself."

Instantly my mind warped through visions of long ago. Gabriel was in command of an army of vampires fighting against the wolves, one no less savage than the other. They invaded a small village in the middle of the night, killing the wolves that were devouring the villagers. The vampires were no heroes. They simply fought the beasts over food. Gabriel caught sight of a young girl fleeting into the woods. He and several other men went after her. They encountered a large group of wolves and fought against them but the wolves outnumbered them. The girl, who was hiding her head beneath her arms, stood.

I jump back, tearing myself away from his memory. The room is too dark but I can sense him smiling behind the shadows. I focus once again on his thoughts. It's Bella who stands and face the wolves. She walks up to them in a trance and one by one they crash against an invisible wall. His thought shifts and now I see them both in a small cottage laughing against the warm glow of the fireplace. She looks just as beautiful as she does today. Gabriel stares at her in awe and he then leans forward and kisses her, taking her face in both his hands.

His memory moves now to a conversation he is having with someone outside the cottage. To my astonishment, I find myself looking at a much younger Aro.

"_My brother, you will go back to the kingdom and tell our father that I have died in battle, that I was killed by one of the beasts. Take with you an injured one to offer him. You must not tell him about her for surely he'll take her for his own and enslave her for her ability."_

"_Gabriel, your mind is sore and sick. You don't know of what you speak. You must return."_

"_No, Aro. I love her and I will stay by her side for as long as time permits. Please give me your word that you will not speak of what you saw that night. Please keep her secret."_

The next memory is of Bella and he, standing in a meadow, dressed in white as they exchange vows. Her eyes are bright and her smile is breathtaking. Gabriel takes her hand, placing a ring on her finger. _"I promise to love thee, for all eternity." _They kiss beneath the falling petals of a cherry blossom tree. My dead heart suddenly feels like it can actually break into pieces when I see them making love in a candlelit room. He kisses the back of her neck as he presses into her. His fingers trace her mouth and then he glides his hands down her bare torso gripping her by her hips as she moves like a serpentine on top of him. I tear my mind away, clenching my fists and preparing to launch at him.

"She was never yours to begin with" he murmurs and something thumps onto the ground, rolling its way to me. I look down to find the severed head of Demetri staring back at me. In that same instant, I leap towards him but find only and empty armchair, its vacancy laughing at me. My body is trembling in rage. I turn back and grab the bodiless head by the hair and swiftly run to Carlisle's room, bursting through the door without warning. He stands and looks at me in confused shock.

"He's taken her" I say as I toss the head to his desk. "She was his wife. And he is Aro's brother."

Carlisle stares at me perplexedly, face wild with horror, and whiter than I have ever seen. His eyes move between me and Demetri's head.

"HE'S FUCKING TAKEN HER!" I yell. All the love I harbored for this man I called my father, has completely washed away with resentment. His blinded trust has cost me an irreplaceable fortune, one that he will never be able to repay.

* * *

**Thanks for your comments and I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As always, your comments and feedback are much apprecitated. **

**More to follow soon...**


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't understand."

"What do you not understand, Carlisle!" I yell.

"Edward," warns Jasper as his calming aura falls over me. Instantly, my body feels numb but my fury remains.

"Carlisle," says Alice, "Gabriel took Bella to hide her from the Volturi. He went into hiding when he learned about Demetri. Demetri is a powerful tracker and he picked up on Bella through Edward's thoughts. He was the one who killed Charlie. As long as Demetri lived, Edward could not know of Bella's whereabouts because he would find out and go after her. With Demetri now dead, Gabriel has no other reason left to keep her from Edward. He's killed Demetri and has taken her away."

"But why? Why would Gabriel do such a thing? Even if Bella is indeed a reincarnation, how could he expect her to respond to him as his wife? She didn't know him when they first met. How could have deceived us?"

"Carlisle, I need you to think of where he could've taken her." I say, focusing on his eyes. "Would he have taken her back to Romania?"

He shakes his head slowly. "Edward, I don't know. He never stays in one area for too long."

"Well, we'll have to split up" says Emmet.

"Do you suppose he's taken her back to Italy? To the Volturi?" asks Jasper.

"No." answers Carlisle. "This much I know is true. He would never take her there. Although, I did not know that he was a descendent from the Volturi, I now know what happened. He is the eldest son of Marcus, the former ruler of the Volturi. From what I know, Marcus was killed by one of his sons. Aro was the only other son. Marcus was a cruel leader, hungry for power. He collected gifted vampires and forced them to join his army. He would torture those who would not abide. His eldest, Gabriel, was the commander of his army, determined as his father, but more noble than his brother. He had faked his death to be with a human woman. He wed her and upon the news of their marriage, his brother, Aro, turned them in. His father ordered Gabriel's wife to be beaten, stoned and raped by the infantry and as punishment, he forced his son to watch her being tortured. She died shortly after her capture.

Stricken with grief and anger, Gabriel went to his father's room that night and killed him. He was never seen again, leaving Aro to rule the kingdom. Aro denounced his brother's name and ordered to have his head brought to him on a stake. There is absolutely no way possible that he would take Bella to the Volturi when it was his very kingdom that took her away from him."

"He's turning the Volturi against us" says Alice. "They will blame us for Demetri's death and they will come searching for us once again."

"Leaving his path free" says Emmet.

Though my anger is monumental in intensity, I can't help but feel bad for him in some way. To have to experience your love, your wife being beaten and raped is monstrous. However, this only means that his determination to keep her hidden is stronger just because of this. I didn't think I would be able to agree with Carlisle in anything pertaining to Gabriel, but I can now see that he will keep her safe, even though he is a Nomad. It's obvious to me that he loves her, truly. Harm will not come to her easily and for this much I am grateful but my gratitude ends there, for when I find him, I will kill him.

****

I promised myself I wouldn't turn back. There was nothing left for me to mourn, nothing left for me look forward too. Everything that mattered most to me was gone, dead and gone. I gave my all to something that wasn't real, that was only a figment of my sick and twisted imagination. There was nothing of value that I could offer other than my heart, but even that was turned away. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

And yet, here I am, running as fast as I can through this dark and endless forest. Running back to what I ran from. The moon is shining down on me overhead, my only guide and companion. I have to get to the forest's edge fast before my insanity gets the best of me. I run as fast as my legs will carry me, gasping for air, aching all over and not looking back. Apprehension fuels me while tears fly off my face. I can hardly feel the cuts inflicted by all the twigs and branches beneath my bare feet. I just keep running and hoping to find peace of mind upon my arrival.

The house with its lighted windows comes into view. I'm almost there, though I feel it's too late, as if no one will be there when I knock on the door. As if the only thing I'll find are blood covered walls and burning flesh. I run faster. I'm running across the street and through the lawn. I take all four steps of the porch with one giant stride and bang furiously and desperately on the door. Within seconds it opens.

"Jacob!" says my father, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

**more to follow soon...**

**;)**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where is she? Where is Bella?"

My father stares at me, his face tired and worn.

"Jacob, I don't believe they did this to Charlie. They…"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" I shout.

"I don't' know. They would not say but they assured us that she us somewhere safe. Carlisle came by to talk peace with Sam. They weren't here when Charlie was killed. They were called to Italy, to join the others in the war, but they refused."

He's changed her. That has to be the reason they're hiding her. My blood burns beneath my skin at the thought of that bloodsucking asshole taking the life from her. How could she be so stupid and go back to him? How could she let him end her life? I've tried to pin this all on him, resolutely convince myself that he's to blame but the truth is that she wanted this. He could've changed her at any given moment, whenever he wanted to… but he didn't.

"Sam has gathered the rest of the pack in preparation for battle. Whether or not the Cullens had anything to do with Charlie's death means nothing. The treaty has been broken" he says.

"Where did they go?"

"Who knows? They burned down their house and fled. Sam didn't let Carlisle stay around for too long."

I suppose it doesn't matter where they've gone. He's changed her. She's not the Bella I had fallen foolishly in love with anymore. How easily she brushed me aside, throwing away everything we shared. My going after her now is absolutely futile. In the end, she will never come back to me. She's made her decision.

I turn and head for the door.

"Jacob, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him. And I'm going to kill him."

"Son, he did not do this!"

I ignore him as I yank the door open and storm out to the front porch, taking one big human leap over the steps, and landing on all four legs.

****

I find myself running through long, twisting tunnels. I can hear footsteps advancing behind me. I run faster, desperately searching for a break in the darkness. The air is damp and cold but my skin burns and sweat trickles down my face as I pant for air. Just ahead, I begin to see a point of light. I run faster towards it and the footsteps behind me quicken their stride. The light swells and brightens as I come closer and closer to it. I dare myself and turn back to look and see how close they are now, when I crash into something and hear a growl. I whip my head back to find myself staring at a pair of black glossy eyes and something cold pierces through me, snapping my eyes open.

I sit up quickly, panting heavily, clenching the bed sheets in my fists. For a moment, I feel as if I blended into another part of a dream, for I'm in a room that I don't recognize. It is small and quaint, furnished with whitewashed vintage pieces. I look around the room for any sign of company but find that I'm all alone. The door is open and I pull the sheets off me and get off the bed. I spot something by my wrist and realize that I'm still dressed in my thermal nightgown, with dried blood on my sleeve. Suddenly, I remember Gabriel jumping towards me with his teeth bared as I smash a mug at his face. I remember him pinning me to the bed and drinking my blood. Then I remember my vision fading as I felt his weight over me.

Before I can take another step, he is at the door, staring at me with a blank and unreadable expression. I feel the strange pull towards him beginning to unfurl as I stare at him, paralyzed. A quiver moves up my spine as apprehension sinks in, then anger seeps in .

"What did you do to me?" I ask with narrowed eyes and clenched.

He frowns at me in confusion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I blare out, walking up to him quickly but stopping short in front of him. I want to smack him, pound on his face but I know that every touch will trigger a vision.

"Bella," he says in quietly. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You drugged me and you… you were on top of me, leaning into me as I fell asleep."

"Yes, you're right. I did lean into you… to hold you tight as I transported the two of us here."

I stare at him coldly and suspiciously.

"Do you really think of me so ill?" he asks as if read my mind.

I stand motionless, staring at him idly, feeling myself strain against the pull. He looks at me unbelievingly.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"In a safe place" he scuffs as he turns and walks away. I follow him into a living room, decorated lavishly with antiquities. He begins to toss logs into the fireplace. Sunlight shines through a window to my right and I walk over to it, peering outside. All I see are trees with mountains peaking in the far distance.

"You have to take me back" I say as I stare outside.

"I'm afraid that's impossible" he mutters.

I turn to find him looking at me.

"I have to get to my mother. You can't do this to me. She'll die if I don't get to her first." I say as I begin to feel the threat of tears.

"Your mother is safe. She will not be harmed in anyway."

"Yes she will! The tracker will find her!"

He walks up to me and stares down at me with a pinched expression. "Bella, I promise you that she is safe and nothing will happen to her."

"How? How can you promise me that when we are here and not there with her!"

"Please believe me" he whispers.

There is something so strange, so mystifying about him that I can't figure out. Although I want nothing more than to smash his face in and run - something deep down inside of me trusts in his words. He hides so much from me, yet, something in his eyes rings true.

His eyes move along my face and his lips part. I wonder if he, too, is feeling this phenomenal sensation, this magnetizing pull that I feel whenever he's around. He moves his eyes to my lips then back to my eyes and frowns as he turns away.

"I've brought you clothing which you can find in the closet and I will be preparing supper in just a few. Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?" he asks as he lights the fireplace.

"Have you heard of him?" I ask.

He ignores me and continues to burn the fire and my heartbeat quickens at his silence.

"Have you?"

He turns his head to the side and slowly stands to look at me.

"Bella, you must forget about him."

I frown furiously at him.

"What? What are you saying?" I ask incredulously.

He looks deep into me for a moment.

"Bella, Edward is dead."

* * *

**Make sure you set up those alerts as I will be adding a couple more chapters over the weekend. As always, your reviews are much appreciated and thank you for those who have posted some. Hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**More to follow very soon....**


	23. Chapter 23

****

Bella's pain and despair is almost crippling. I felt it when she learned of Charlie's death and now I 'm feeling it all over again, stronger and more agonizing than before. I haven't been able to think straight since Gabriel's visit. He's taken away a part of me, leaving me handicap in emotion and thought. How did I miss this? How did I not see this coming? I can kill myself for my carelessness.

I am so consumed in my own thoughts that I can barely hear anyone else's. I'm driving as fast as I can along the blackened road, racing towards the airport where we will all part ways in hopes of finding her.

"Edward, we'll find her" says Alice softly and encouragingly. I can see her looking at me from the corner of my eye, waiting for some sort of reaction or response, but I offer none.

I'm thinking back on what Gabriel said – about Bella being a guardian and unable to change to vampire. I suppose that I should be content at the fact that she will always remain human but I'm not. She wants this. She wants to become vampire simply to spend the rest of eternity with me and I go and fuck up by allowing him to take her. Even if she hadn't escaped, even if the Volturi would've discovered her there at my house – I am certain that she would have rather died by my side than to have been taken away, not knowing if she'd ever see me again.

As I approach a bend in the road, something large shoots out from the woods and slams onto the hood of the car, shattering the windshield. I slam on the breaks, making the car skid to the side of the road. For a moment, the only thing I can see are a set of sharps fangs, snapping just inches from my face. I reach for the door handle and find it jammed, so I push it as hard as I can, tearing it form it's hinges and I manage to get out before the wolf has made its way through the windshield and onto my seat.

Carlisle, who was driving behind me, steps out of his car along with Esme, Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet is the first one to reach us, leaping onto the beast's back and sinking his teeth into him. The wolf simply shrugs to try to get him of as he continues to snarl at me. I begin to feel the anesthetization in the air and look over to Jasper whose eyes are locked on the wolf. His calm seems to be working because it hasn't moved any closer to any of us. It just snarls grouched low on the floor, ready to pounce.

"Jacob, please listen to us" pleads Carlisle with his hands out in front of him. "We did not do this. We would never…"

The wolf growls loudly and takes a step closer to me. I wait for him, ready to jump on him. Then his body begins to contort oddly as he morphs back to human, something I have never seen in my 104 years. His skin moves sickly as bones snap into place. Once he is in human form, he quickly marches to me and grabs me by the neck, forcing my back into a tree.

"Where is she?" he snarls.

Perhaps its pride or simply that I hate this son of a bitch that I don't answer him. I simply stare back him, challenging him silently. He bangs my head hard against the tree, though it does nothing to me. Emmet wraps his arms around him in a bear hug and pulls him away with me with great struggle.

"What have you done to her!" he shouts, tears pooling his eyes and at the moment, I can actually see how much he loves her. That he loves her is nothing new to me, but to actually see it firsthand, makes me see him in a different light. I can almost sympathize with him.

"I've done nothing to her" I reply bleakly.

"Then where is she?" he grunts, spit flying from him mouth.

"We don't know."

His face went slack, and he stares at me, obviously taken aback by my response.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?"

"Jacob, please…" says Carlisle, "please let us talk. But you must put aside your anger and listen."

Jacob continues to grill me with his eyes, obviously wanting to tear me to bits.

"She's been taken by one of our kind. We believe she's safe for now. However, the Volturi will be after her, if they aren't' already. We need to find her before they do. Now, if you want to kill me, now is not the best time. I need to find her" I say as I begin to walk back to the car.

"Wait, wait" he says. "Why are the Volturi after her and who's taken her?"

I turn back and look at him.

"Get in the car. I'll explain it all on the way."

****

Bella is a guardian? She, too, is less than human? I found Edward's words difficult to conceive. To even think that she's lived before us, that she was the wife of Gabriel, the eldest son of the first Leader of the Volturi, and that she died a horrible death is just too much to grasp all at once. And now she's with this so called Gabriel who just happens to be a blood-thirsty thousand something year old warlock-vampire who's gone AWOL.

How did it get to all this? Just two months ago, we were lying in my couch watching The Family Guy and now we're chasing her around the world to save her from a bunch of vampires.

"Why didn't you just stay away?" I mutter as I look out the window. "If you hadn't come back, none of this would've happened."

"I couldn't stay away, Jacob, for the same reason you returned tonight. Because I you love her, because you needed to see her, know that she was alive, the same as I wanted.

"You're no good for her" I say, still staring out the window.

"You're right. I'm not. I don't deserve her. I never have. But I'm selfish; just as any man would be when it comes to one he loves."

"If you love her so much, why would you want to change her?" I say as I glance at him.

"It is _she _who wishes to be changed. I would prefer that she remained human. But it doesn't matter anymore. I've just learned that she can never be changed my kind. Her blood is immutable. Our venom would only cause her discomfort that is all."

"Does she know this?"

"I don't' know."

We drove in silence for the rest of the way to the airport. We were on route to Alaska to search a place where Bella and Gabriel had stayed, hopefully finding some clue as to where he may have taken her. Little does Gabriel know that his days are counted.

****

Her smell fills the air in the loft and I can feel the burn in the back of my throat. I am almost brought to my knees at her scent. Everyone has spread out through the loft, checking every drawer, every cabinet, every dresser, every closet, in search for something that will lead us to her. Jacob has agreed to work with us in finding her and he, too, is scavenging the place.

On the kitchen floor, I find scattered glass and dried orange juice and a thick comforter nearby. I can't make out the scene but I figure they must have left in a hurry that they wouldn't stop to clean up the mess. Nothing else stands out. The kitchen is immaculate. Not a single piece of anything out of place. I turn and head to the bedroom closest to the kitchen.

The room is dark, with masculine furnishings. This must be his room. To my quiet relief, her scent is absent. It doesn't take me long to search the room and find nothing out of the ordinary.

"Edward?" calls Alice from somewhere across the loft. I head out of the room and walk over to another bedroom directly across his. As I approach the open door, her scent hits me hard and pungently. For a moment, my dead heart feels as it's about to beat at the idea of finding her here but when I walk through the door, I realize that it is wishful thinking. She is not here.  
The room is decorated lavishly with flowers everywhere. He really went out of his way in accommodating her. I find Alice and Rosalie staring at the empty bed. They don't turn to look at me. Their eyes are wide and staring at something in the center of the bed. I walk closer to it and find pieces of glass on a heap of disheveled white sheets but this is not what has taken the breath away from me. On the sheets, I find blood smeared in several places, large patches of red at the center of the bed and long loose strands of hair. It is Bella's and it's her blood.

My blood has turned to ice and the monster that I've fought for so many years to keep within has just been unleashed. I once thought that Bella's blood was the only blood I would ever wanted to drink, but right now… it's Gabriel's blood that I want my hands covered in and I will not rest until I've torn his heart out of his chest.

* * *

**Thanks for all your comments. They are truly appreicated. Keep them coming. I'd love to know what you guys think so far.**

**More to follow soon....**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've gotten a couple responses regarding the change of POVs in my story and how it's gotten a bit confusing from time to time. Going forth, I will notate each passage with the name of the person's POV.**

_four weeks later…_

_Aro's POV:_

"Bring him in" I say as they drag the fragile elderly to the altar. They drop him a few feet from me.

"Your majesty, he says as he bows his head to the floor.

I wave my hand and order the guards to leave. He raises his head at the sound of the closing doors and moves his eyes to me.

"Peter, how long have I provided you with the wealth of my kingdom?"

"For so many years, my Lord."

"Mmmm. Have I've been generous?"

"Indeed" he says frowning. He is a great actor. Not the slightest sign of his nervousness.

"Then why have you only offered me scraps of your prophecies?" I snarl. "Why have you kept from me truth of your observations?"

"My Lord, I don't know of what you speak" he says, his true emotion starting to shine through.

At his last spoken word, I appear inches from him and grab him by his neck. Immediately, every memory from his life flashes through my mind. I skim through the majority of it but slow down at the sight of my brother's face.

"… _I have found one, a guardian, living in the far northwest corner of North America. There is an air of complexity surrounding this guardian, one that I cannot understand. It has befriended both vampire and wolf. Killing her will prove difficult."_

"_Killing is never too difficult, old friend" _says Gabriel.

Hate breaks my train of thought. For a thousand years my brother has eluded me. One thousand years and counting. I refocus my mind and search for more.

"_Gabriel! You fool! What have you done? You must kill her! It's only a matter of time before they find her. You mustn't allow it."_

"_Peter, it's her. It's Isis."_

"_Isis?"_

"_I can't end her life."_

I stare at Peter now, fury swimming through my blood.

"You deceived me" I hiss and I tighten my fingers around his neck, breaking through his flesh and ripping out his throat. He body slumps to the floor.

This is why Demetri stayed behind, to find her. He must've sensed her presence and went out searching for her but Gabriel got to her first. But what was she to the Cullens and what does she have to do with the wolves?

The doors open and Caius walks in taking long strides towards me, not even acknowledge the corpse on the ground.

"Lord Aro, we have located the mind reader he says.

"Is that so?" I say in pleasant surprise.

"He is in Medias, just south of Ukraine. He is with Alice."

"And what of the others?"

"The doctor and his wife are France, one brother is in Brazil, the other is in Singapore, and the other sister is in Canada."

Perhaps in finding the Cullens, I may be able to find Gabriel and Isis.

"Bring them all to me. Alive."

****

_Bella's POV:_

I no longer know what day it is, what month, or whether its day or night. For the past four weeks I have secluded myself in my bedroom with the curtains shut and completely alienated from the outside world. Nothing outside of these walls holds anything of value for me. My mother has become a faded memory, my father is dead and Edward… my reason for living, is dead also. For the first few days after his death, I managed to convince myself that he would come, climb through the window like he used to back at home. But as the days pass, so does my hopes.

Gabriel has been quiet but attentive. He visits me three times a day for meals. Though I have no appetite at all, I eat my meals quietly, in an effort of making him leave quickly. He doesn't' say anything to me. He just watches me eat quietly. Once I'm finished, he gathers the dishes and exits the room.

Today I wake like any other day, dejected and wounded. I know I can't go on this way. It's not what Charlie or Edward would have wanted. I have to pull myself through this. I push the sheets off and head to the shower. After about a half hour, I pull on a long t-shirt and stop just two feet from the bed. Without even noticing it, I was already heading back to bed, back to my depressing state. _You can do this Bella, _I say to myself. The silence of the room is overwhelming. It's as if it's laughing at my solitude.

Something stirs within me and a familiar pull announces Gabriel's presence as two knocks come from the bedroom door. He opens the door and steps inside, holding a platter. He stops at the sight of me standing and slowly places the platter on a console. He stands there staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Would you like to eat outside today?" he murmurs.

I don't answer him. My mind is blank as I stare at him. He walks up to me, the pull intensifying with every step. When he's only a foot away from me, he stops. I'm no longer looking at him. My eyes dance around the floor. He begins to walk around me, very slowly, his eyes fixed on me. His hand grazes my palm as he passes my side and I don't see anything but I hear myself laughing in the distance.

I stand still and numb in emotion. This is where fate has dumped me… somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with someone who may or may not kill me. I had a taste of what heaven is like, but then had it torn away.

He continues to walk close around me but when he comes back around I find myself looking at honey gold eyes, set in an ivory angelic face. Tears rush to my eyes as I reach to touch his face. His skin is warm, not cold and his scent is musky, not minty, but his face is exactly as I remember. He places his hand on my face and wipes my tears away. His touch is warm and I part of me knows that it's not him but I don't care. All I see is Edward, his perfectly carved face, full of emotion.

He leans to me slowly and kisses me. His lips are fuller than before and his tongue, too, is warm. My body is trembling as I wrap my arms around him. He pulls me close to him and the pull that has become a constant sensation, has broken through. Our bodies feel as one. He pulls his face back and I hesitate opening my eyes, afraid that he'll be gone if I do. He kisses my forehead and smoothes my hair away from my face.

"I've waited for you for so long, my lady… so long. I love you" and he kisses me again, more lavishly.

His hands run down my side and then he slowly lifts my shirt off. He holds me close to him once again and lifts me onto the bed. His lips, warm and unfamiliar, move against mine then down my chin and to my neck. My heart soars and a shiver runs along my back. His hands cup my breasts as he brings his mouth back to mine, kissing me passionately. He releases my breasts and moves a hand down towards the middle of my legs. After a moment, his hand moves to my hip as I feel him penetrate me slowly and deeply. A moan escapes my lips.

It doesn't feel like it did before. He is warm as he thrusts into me, not cold as before. His body feels more muscular and I can feel stubble on his chin as he kisses me. I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to know the truth, surrendering in my ecstasy, feeling him with me once again. He makes love to me tenderly and eagerly at the same time, pushing himself into me smoothly and completely.

"I love you" he whispers into my ear. Even his voice is not the same but I ignore my observation. We make love for what seems like hours, our bodies rocking fluidly in unison, in every possible way. He tells me loves me over and over again and all the while I know it's wrong but it feels so right. I have him here with me once again, if only for tonight.

* * *

**I'm probably gonna get a lashing for this one but again... dark adaptation. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm nearing the last chapters of the story. Hope not to disappoint. As always, your comments are welcomed and appreciated. **

**More to follow soon...**


	25. Chapter 25

G A B R I E L

_Gabriel's POV:_

I had poisoned her heart with deception, but breaking it was the only way, the only avenue I had left to get to it. I am not proud of what I've done, making her grieve over my concoction of Edward's death, but I'd do it again if I had to. I love her and my love is selfish. It is dangerous for it consumes me whole and makes me a hazard for her. Her blood entices me in ways that frighten me. It is too seductive, too wicked and far too exquisite. There are times I unjustly resent her for inadvertently torturing me, but if it's the price I have to pay to be able to breathe the same air as her, then I'm fully committed.

The pain that I have cruelly inflicted upon her was killing her, gnawing at the core of her heart. Her eyes, once bright and vivacious, are now far and dead. I couldn't do this to her any longer. She had suffered far too much to have to endure such misery. I had convinced myself that I would tell her the truth, that I would come clean and tell her what she longed to hear… that he was alive, that it was all a fabrication of my sick and dying heart.

My heart stopped when I saw her standing there – fire burning behind her glossy eyes. It was almost too much for me to bear, watching her stand as her soul was falling apart. I walked up to her, contemplating my decision, hoping that I could stop and walk away, leaving her to mourn his forged death – but I couldn't. I couldn't murder her soul.

Her eyes fell to the ground at my first step and a piece of my heart fell with it. I was only two steps away from losing her once again and I knew it, but at the sight of her breaking face, I couldn't stop myself. I took another step and something small and seemingly insignificant occurred. Her heart palpitated and her chest rose a fraction of an inch as if she was taken by surprise or wanted to move forward. I hesitated for a moment – completely taken aback by this subtle gesture and quietly intrigued. I walked around her slowly, watching her carefully as I circled her, listening to her beating heart and studying her reaction. She was trying to control her breathing, perhaps in an effort to keep from crying. Her eyes burned like amber under a sea.

As I came around her, facing her, the most peculiar yet wonderful thing happened. As her tears broke, her eyes came alive. The falling tears seeming to take with it all the pain. I reached out my hand and placed it on her face, the touch of her skin sending currents through my fingers. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me… and I was home again. I almost broke down right then and there. I was in my favorite place of all… in her arms once again. I kissed her. I was completely overwhelmed in not one emotion but many… compassion, hope, surprise, desire, and love… most of all, love. The love I have for this woman, for this angel, is far beyond any thought, any force, any conception. It is omnipotent.

Just when I thought I had lost this battle, this tug of war over her heart, she came to me. She took me in her arms, her heart beating wildly, coming back to life. Her lips quivered under mine and her tears ran along my face. I was in completely spell bound, caught in her rapture. Her body, a temple of beatitude and mystique, was irresistible. There is no doubt that this _is _my wife. Every curve, every fold, every mole was there, just as it had been a thousand years ago. Her moans were just as provocative as before. The room surrounding us vanished from my sight as I penetrated her, her facing creasing beautifully. Heaven could not evoke the ecstasy I felt when making love to her. I love her, more than love was intended to be felt, more than all the love in the world combined. She has returned to me, awakening the man I use to be.

****

_Edward's POV:_

Something has changed. The despair I felt from Bella has waned. The pain is still there, but less intense. I can't figure it out. Is she asleep? Is she perhaps, dreaming? Whatever it is, it has subdued her.

"Edward, I need to talk to you" says Alice from behind me. I turn around and find her staring at me anxiously.

"Yes?"

She takes a deep breath, fidgeting with her fingers as she walks over and sits by the windowsill with me. She looks worried.

"Have you thought about what will happen when you find Bella?"

I look at her quizzically.

"Ok, I'll just lay it out there… I'm worried for you Edward."

"What?" I frown

She bites her lips and struggles with her thoughts.

"Edward, you are aware of Gabriel's abilities, right?"

"He's a chameleon. He copies other people's abilities." I say matter of factly.

"_And he keeps them_" she says bleakly. I sigh and turn my eyes back to the window.

"Alice," I say tiredly, "I don't care what he knows or can do. I'm going to find her and I'm going to take her back, no matter what it takes."

"Edward," she says annoyed. "He is over a thousand years old, older than Aro and much more powerful. He's had over a thousand years to acquire abilities. He can read minds, track, manipulate thought, bend air, move fire and earth…"

"And I don't care." I turn to look at her. "Seriously, Alice… what am I to do? Yes, he's prolifically powerful, but what am I to do. Abandon Bella? Turn my cheek the other way and let him take her? I love her, Alice. I will face any man, any vampire, the devil himself if I have to, but I have to find her and bring her back home, even if it kills me."

"But Edward…"

"Wouldn't you do the same for Jasper?"

My point silenced her. I am aware of what Gabriel is. Though he's only part vampire, his power exceeds that of an army of vampires. He is a weapon of mass destruction and the odds are clearly against me. My only hope is Bella. If legend proves accurate, she is perhaps the only one that can overpower him.

* * *

**Thank you for those who have commented and for everyone who has followed my story. I am nearing the final chapters of my fanfic and will continue with another dark adaptation of Breaking Dawn. I would love to know what you think so far. Is it good? Is it going stale? Let me know. I will get back to anyone with any questions (but I won't give the story away). ;) Thanks again!**

**More to follow soon....**


	26. Chapter 26

_Bella's POV:_

_"Bella"_

The voice breathed as softly as feather. My eyes shot open, searching the room around me, but not moving an inch. It was a voice I could recognize anywhere. It was and will be forever instilled in my memory. It was Edward's. My heart began to flutter and before I could sit up, I felt a movement behind me. Then a lean and muscular arm fell over me. I stopped breathing. _No._

This morning, I had convinced myself that he came back for me, that he had found me. I looked into his honey colored eyes, and I believed… no… I made myself believe that it was him. I couldn't contain myself and I kissed him, seduced him. All along, I knew that my mind was playing tricks on me, but I was so caught up in his embrace, enchanted by his caresses. There was no detaining me. I indulged myself with his body, savoring every moment. His fingers wrapped in mine, pinning my hands beside my head as he made love to me.  
But there was something different. He didn't feel the way he normally does. His skin was warm, not cold. His tongue was hot in my mouth. His body was more muscular and larger even. His love making was more erotic, brazen and bold. But there was something more… something I know was never there before. It was the feeling of my heart tearing its way out of my chest, my breath escaping my lungs… _my soul abandoning my body. _As I look at the single braided leather band wrapped around his wrist… I know. Hanging from the bracelet is small golden ring. I gasp quietly.

What have I done? Just how fucked up in the head was I to allow this to happen? Tears begin to silently rush over the bridge of my nose. I do my best not to sob, not to weep or even make the slightest move so that I don't wake him. I can feel his warm breath against the back of my neck and shame hits me like an avalanche. Only a month after Edward's death, I already fucked someone else. A vampire, at that. What a fucking worthless piece of shit am I? Yes, I knew it… I was always right about it… Edward was too good for me. I never deserved him.

After about half an hour, I carefully begin to shift in small tenths of an inch movements to the edge of the bed, careful not to wake him. Another half hour later, I am slowly walking away from the room. As I reach the door, I stop and realize something. I slowly turn and look back at him. The pull is gone. The invisible magnetizing string was no longer there, pulling myself to him. _Odd. _ I stop and stare at him, lying on the bed, facedown, tangled in sheets. His back is exposed and is almost entirely covered in scars. For a moment, I catch myself sympathizing him. Surely he had some cruelty to his nature, but yet, there _is _something virtuous about him. I look back for a moment longer before exiting the room.

How many lives will I fuck up? How many people will I endanger? First it was Jacob, who helped me build the strength and courage I so desperately needed when Edward wasn't there, only to later leave with his heart in his hand. Then my father, who was sick with worry over me and who loved me more than he loved himself. Because of me, he is now dead. And Edward… my love, killed because of loving me. Even Gabriel is not safe around me. If they find out that I am with him, surely, they'll kill him too. That's what I am, I suppose… a plague, a parasite, a bad omen. It seems to be that everything I love most… dies.

I walk down the dark hallway into the main bathroom and run hot water in the tub. I catch my reflection on the bathroom mirror and walk over to look at it, at this person I've become. I try to find something of that sunny, outgoing girl I use to be in Phoenix, but nothing is there. Only a washed away face, with blood shot watery eyes and frown lines… no… pain all across my face. _So this is the face of misery. _ I can't bear to look at it any longer. I open the faucet and rinse my face.

Once the tub is full, I shut off the water and dip my foot into it, jerking it away momentarily at the intense heat of the water. I slowly step in and sink my body into the steamy water, feeling all my muscles relax. The feeling is comforting though it does nothing to wash away the shame I have subjected myself to. I sit in the bath motionless until the water is still and undisturbed. I suppose there is nothing left for me here. I mean, there is my mom but I'll never come anywhere near her for if I do, surely, she too, will die. I have my friends, but what good are they to me when I can't ever share with them the full content of my life? No, there is nothing left. Nothing at all.

I reach over to the edge of the tub where the small sharp razor rests, untouched and uncaring of its intended use. I remember once, during one of my insomniac nights, watching a movie where a woman slit her wrists in the tub and my curiosity got to me. I googled _'why do people in movies always slit their wrists in the tub?' _and to my surprise, I got back a bunch of hits explaining why. Most of them were bogus,,, _to feel at peace, to feel warm when your blood runs out… _but one site in particular explained it more scientifically. It stated that the reason why was because water helps the blood flow faster. The hotter the water, the more relaxed your skin is, so the wound would not tighten as it would with cold water. I never thought I'd find the information to be of any value to me, but then again, I was different then, oblivious to the unseen abnormalities of the world, where vampires and werewolves roamed the earth.

I hold the razor firmly in one hand as I press it deeply in my wrist, feeling less than what I had anticipated. I then switch it over to my other hand and slice my other wrist, dark blood flowing almost instantly. I drop my arms into the water and wait, unafraid, welcoming death. After a few minutes, I begin to feel death washing through me, replacing my blood with its promise. Slowly I begin to sink until my head is completely submerged and all I see is red. I begin to see the faces of everyone I have loved, their smiles calming my thoughts. I see Edward, holding my hand in his as he slides a diamond ring onto my finger. I can hear my heart slowing and tranquility setting in. I close my eyes, but when I do, everything changes at once.

The still water has now become a raging sea and I feel my body being pulled, violently. I can't open my eyes and I find that I don't want to. Somewhere far away I hear a voice… _"No… no, no!"_

****

_Edward's POV:_

"Edward!" cries Alice and already my mind is losing it. Something is happening. Something is wrong. A few minutes ago, I could sense the familiar desolation in Bella but now it's fading in such a way that's sinister. As Alice runs into the room, I see her vision at once. It's not clear at all but I can make out Bella's face surrounded in a pool of what appears to be blood. The vision is gone faster than I could make it out.

"Fuck, Alice!" I snarl, "stay with her."

Her eyes focus intently ahead of her and her face trembles in determination. I catch a quick glimpse of her again… sleeping but her face begins to disappear. Once again the vision is lost and Alice's eyes are wide in horror as she gasps for air.

"Dammit Alice" I yell, "let me see" I say as I rush up to her. Her eyes move to slowly to mine.

"I can't" she whispers, almost inaudibly. "I can't."

I grab my hair, growling in frustration, fear, and panic. I can't feel her. I can't fucking feel her.

Alice walks over to me as I pace back and forth.

"Edward, I think I know where she is."

* * *

**I'm determined to finish this story by the end of this weekend. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Although I have gotten some mixed reviews, I still truly appreciate your feedback and I thank you for taking the time to read my story. As always, your reviews are very much welcomed and I would love to know what you think so far. I hope to be able to deliver something that you will all like. Stay tuned. **

**More to follow soon...**


	27. Chapter 27

_Gabriel's POV:_

The strong fragrance of her blood had awakened me to find that she was not by my side. I glance around the room, knowing that she is somewhere near because of her scent. It is everywhere in profusion, as if she has burst. Something deep down tells me this is wrong, something is not right. I concentrate intently on all the sounds in the house and around the forest. Nothing. Yet, my heart has already taken flight.

I jump out of bed immediately and sprint through the house in search for her. Within a second, I come to where the scent is strongest. The bathroom door is cracked by just an inch. I push the door open, and at first I find nothing, but her scent is opulent in here, more than anywhere else in the house. My thirst is at its peak and I could feel my incisors pressing down against the back of my lip. Her blood, that damnable libidinous blood of hers would be my breaking point and the death of her, for I can contain myself no longer. I need it more than I have ever needed human blood before.

I stand there; face as wild as a crazed lunatic as my tears begin to roll down my face. I'm going to kill her and I can't stop myself. My heart is fighting vigorously against my immoral instincts but I know it is a lost battle. I can't walk away without a taste of her enchanting blood. In Alaska, when she had cut herself, I drank from her wrist until she passed out, but the wound was small and did not allow the blood to flow freely. But now, the scent of her blood is abundant and has taken control of all my senses. I would make it quick. I couldn't bear to see her struggle or suffer.

I walk across to the bathroom sink. The basin is still wet so I know it hasn't been long since she's been here. I look up to the mirror and I can't recognize my face. It is the face of pure evil. Why are the Gods so against me? They've torn her away from me, leaving me here in this godforsaken life to live in anguish and now they present her to me once again, in such way, that I must kill her. I refuse to go on living this way, living in this despair simply for their amusement. When I kill her, I will take my life as well. If there is a heaven and hell, then I know we won't be together, but I will fight my way through hell to get back to her.

Something behind me diverted my attention. I could see a dark line just inside the bathtub, I turn around and as I walk over to it, I realize that what I saw was just the surface of Bella's blood. My heart stopped, terminating with its beat the sick desire I had to kill her. Bella was submerged in a bath of her own blood, her body looking milk-like against the red water.

"No…" I could hear myself mutter in disbelieve. "No! No!"

I jump into the tub, pulling her up quickly. Her eyes are closed and her face looks ghastly and flaccid. Her heartbeat is so faint that I have to lower my head to her chest to hear it. It is slow and weak.

"Bella, what have you done?" I say as I scoop her frail and delicate body in my arms and take her out of the tub, laying her on the floor. I find the source of her bleeding. Two slits on either side of her wrists lay wide open, hardly any blood flowing from them now. I grab her left wrist and lick it, ignoring the flirtatious taste. As it seals shut, I move on to the right one. Sealing the wounds will stop the bleeding but will not resuscitate her, so I bring my own wrist to my mouth and dig into it deeply with my teeth, tearing off a chunk of skin and spitting it on the floor. Thick blood begins to ooze from it as I lift her head and part her lips with my fingers.

"Drink " I say as I press my open wound firmly over her mouth, "please, Bella, please." My tears are blinding me. She is so weak that she can barely swallow. At this rate, she will die within minutes. Her body feels cold and limp.

"DRINK, GODDAMN YOU! DRINK!" I yell and then something hard crashes against me, sending me through the wall. I am momentarily dazed and confused and then I see him crouched before me, fangs bared. In the background, I can see his sister leaning over Bella. My eyes move back to Edward, who is snarling viciously, ready to jump at me again. Does he know I could easily kill him without even having to touch him?

"What are you doing? There is no time for this, you fool! Bella is dying!" I scowl.

He turns and looks back at her and rushes to her side. I, too, run back. His sister looks up at me, startled by my nakedness. Edward is too focused on Bella to even take notice.

"Bella, I'm here. Please stay with me" he tells her and I can see her eyes roiling back and forth under her eyelids. An unexpected pang of jealously hits me at the sight of her reaction to his voice. I crouch beside him and he turns to look at me.

"What have you done to her?" he asks vehemently.

"I didn't do this to her. I found her here, with her wrists wide open. I was trying to resuscitate her before you got here. I tried giving her my blood but she's too weak."

"Why your blood? What will it do to her?" his sister asks, her hands shaking badly as she smoothes Bella's brow.  
"It will revive her. I am not venomous though it wouldn't be able to turn her even if it was. My blood can only heal her."

"Let's try it again" says Edward urgently as he raises her head. Once again I place my bleeding wrist over her lips while Edward pinches her nose, blocking off her breathing in an effort of making her swallow but she won't. I can no longer hear her heart from even a close distant, although it is still beating… winding down to its final beat.

"Edward, I'm losing her. I can't see her" says Alice, her face racked by panic.

"Bella, please! No! You have to stay with me. I'm here. I found you!" cries Edward as he shakes her. Blood continues to spill down her chin as my wound begins to seal. Then all the pain I felt the day she was taken away, all the misery that took over me when I had to begin living this eternity without her, crashes against me once again as her heart gives a final beat and her head falls to the side.

Everything has gone mute. I can see Edward screaming, veins taut against his face, neck and arms. I can see Alice crying out loud, tearlessly but genuinely, yet, I can't hear anything but the slow thud of my battered heart. No matter how much I fought, no matter how elusive I remained and how well guarded I may have kept her, death was always after her, waiting to her claim her, waiting to take her away from me once again.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story even up to this point. I'd love to know what you guys think so far. Come on, a quickie... just hit that review button right below and let me know. Yay or nay will do. **

**Next chapter will be up very soon, so please stay tuned.**

**More to follow soon...**


	28. Chapter 28

_Edward's POV:_

In my arms lies the lifeless body of my beloved Bella, naked and cold and void of all life. Time was borrowed and it is now over. It seems unreal to me to have to see her this way. As if, although human, I had expected to her to live forever. Her scent is no longer infusing and he heart beats no more. I had expected to feel pain, should she had ever died before me, but I find that I feel nothing, physically, I suppose for my mind is all over the place. I feel numb, kneeling here before her, not knowing what do to, not knowing if anything else matters, not knowing how to go on without her. She's gone. My Bella, my paramour.

Alice looks like a sculpture, frozen in place. Her eyes and face blank as she stares at Bella. Her arms hang limply by her side, one hand resting on Bella's hip. She must have known ahead of me that her death was imminent. She must have known that her visions of Bella were fading as death made its way to her. For once, I can't hear a single thought from her head. Her mind is a vacant lot.

Gabriel's face was an abstract from Alice's. Tears flushed down his face as he stared painfully at the woman he once called his wife. His pain was so evident, so profound that it moved me in such a way. For a moment, I can lament him for his loss. Yet, because of him, she is dead. Because of his obsessive and corruptive love for her, she is no longer here. I should have never let her go. She'd probably still be alive had she stayed with me. Something began to build inside of me, rumbling through my bones. It was hate. I began to feel my muscles tense and I slowly placed Bella's body back to the ground. The fact that I stand beside perhaps the most powerful vampire in the world does nothing to displace my determination of killing him. He killed her and now I will kill him.

_Edward, don't. It will not bring her back. He's too powerful. He could kill you._

Alice's thought served no warning for me. I had to kill this bastard. I don't care how powerful, or how much older, or what Carlisle would think….

My train of thought has stopped at Carlisle.

_Carlisle. _

I think back to the night of my proposal to her, when I went into Carlisle's study to question him about Gabriel. It was when I first learned of his ability and when I told Carlisle that I had drank from Bella. My heart, unbeating for over a hundred years, suddenly feels like it's about to boom back to life. I remember the words he spoke as clear as water when I asked him about her blood…

…_once human blood dies, all of its idiosyncrasies perish as well…_

I stare down at her, wide-eyed. Could it be? Could I possibly still have a chance left?

"Alice, Gabriel… I need your help." Alice turns to look at me, blankly as Gabriel continues to stare at Bella.

"I think I can change her" I say and now, Gabriel's eyes are on me.

"Change her?" he asks dubiously. "You can't change her. Her blood is majestic. It will refuse the venom."

"But she is now dead", I point out, "as well as her blood."

Alice's eyes widen in surprise as she looks back at her. Gabriel's eyes are still fixed on me, emotion washed from his face.

"I will not permit it" he says between his teeth. Anger exploded in me and I threw myself to him, pinning him against the wall.

"Then you minus well kill me quickly" I sneer at him as he lips form a hard line. Without moving a single finger, he tosses me back towards the opposite end of the room. Alice immediately intercedes.

"Wait!" she yells. "Edward is right. There may still be a chance. It doesn't have to end this way. Neither of you want to see her dead." She turns and looks him in the eye. "Let's hear what he has to say."

"I will not let him condemn her to damnation. She will return, human, someday. Why take that away from her?" he seethes.

"Because it's what she wanted." I say as I walk back to them. "It's all she's ever wanted and you know that. You took her from me, hoping that she would fall in love with you all over again and it didn't prove so. She killed herself because of you… because she couldn't be with me. You know this much is true."

His eyes tear away from mine as recognition hits.

"You owe her that much" I mutter.

He doesn't turn his face back to me but he says "What is it that you have in mind?"

I walk past him and kneel next to Bella's body.

"Alice, you and I will bite her along her neck and arms. I need you, Gabriel, to seal the incisions in order to keep the venom in. But we must work quickly. If her blood spoils too much, it can kill us all."

Alice is already by Bella's right side, teeth bared and ready for signal. Gabriel still stands with his back to us.

"Gabriel, I love her as much as you do. You'd do the same if you could. Please help us" I say.

He turns and walks over to us, kneeling by my side. Immediately, I sink my teeth deeply into Bella's neck as Alice begins to bite her arm. The sweetness of her blood has not abated. I can hear Alice groaning as she sucks her blood.

"Alice, no! You have to do this! Please" I shout. She pauses for a moment, glancing up shamefully at me and continues to move up along her arm, only biting her now. I go back at biting her neck, working my way to her arm as Gabriel leans in to her neck.

"My love," he cries softly, "my wife… please forgive me, please forgive me." And he begins to kiss the bites, with parted lips, healing them as he moves along. Tears are pouring out his eyes and his face is creased in pain. Once Alice and I have covered her arms in bites, and Gabriel has healed them all, he slowly scoops her into his arms, her body dangling limply. I take a step to move and Alice hold me back.

_He's lost her too, Edward. He will not harm her anymore. Just let him be._

He slowly walks ahead, his eyes on her face the whole time. We follow close behind him, watching him carefully as he enters a bedroom, full of Bella's scent. I notice her clothes thrown on the floor next to his and my blood goes cold. He lays her down gingerly on the bed and reached for a pitcher of water near the nightstand and pours some over the corner of a blanket and begins to clean the blood of her face all the while crying softly.

"I'm so sorry, my love, for all I have put you through. I only wanted to be with you once again, happy and in love as we were so long ago" he whispers. "You were given another chance to live and my poisoned heart took the life away from you, slowly, day by day." He begins to sob hard. "Forgive me my lady. I never meant to cause you pain. I love you as I have always and forever will. Please forgive me" he says as he presses his forehead on her chest, crying unashamed.

Alice tugs me at the elbow gesturing me to leave him alone. I hesitate but the damage has already been done. There is nothing more he can do to her. All we can do is wait and pray that she'll come through again. As I turn and walk out the room, a heart beats its first beat, followed by an echo. I catch my breath and wait to hear a confirmation. Again, it comes, louder than the first, once again followed by another quick beat. What a strange heartbeat, but what does it matter… I was able to fulfill my promise to her. The promise of changing her.

* * *

**As always, you feedback is much appreciated. Stay tuned. **

**More to follow soon....**


	29. Chapter 29

_Caius's POV:_

"We are too late, my lord. It has already begun."

I can almost hear Aro's silent fury through the line.

"Can it be stopped?" he finally says bleakly.

"I'm not certain that it can be. Even so, it would prove very difficult, at least for the time being. Perhaps waiting would be more practical."

"_Practical_?" he says incredulously. "Caius, are you aware that my very kingdom is now at jeopardy? That the prophecy has warned us of what's to come should this creature not be killed? THERE IS NO ROOM FOR PRACTICALITY!!!" he yells.

"I understand, my Lord. But the girl herself is not the problem. It is your brother, Gabriel. He is with her, along with the mind reader and his sister. Getting past him alone, will require more than just a dozen vampires."

"Gather as many as you need, but you must kill her" he says vehemently. "We must not let the prophecy reveal itself for the entire kingdom will be at stake."

"I understand" and the line goes dead.

I turn and single the others to retreat. For now, her life is spared and so is ours.

****

_Edward's POV:_

As I take another step, I hear it then. Two heartbeats. Two separate beating hearts aside from Gabriel's. I freeze in place as Alice turns to look at my horrified face.

"Edward! What's wrong?"

I feel like my breath has been knocked out of me and I turn back slowly towards the bedroom. Bella's heart beats steadily but slower than the second. I take two steps forward, the room coming in view. Gabriel has heard it too, for he is sitting on the floor with his back against the nightstand and shock clear on his face.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" asks Alice.

It couldn't be. I did a mental calculation in my head counting back to the last time I made love to her which was a little over a month and a half ago. The dates don't match up. I stare at Gabriel who doesn't seem to acknowledge my presence or anyone's, at that.

"She's pregnant." I whisper.

Alice backs into the wall in shock, staring widely at the sleeping beauty. Already her skin has begun to change, making her look like porcelain.

"What?" she asks. "Bella's _what?"_

"How long?" I ask sharply to Gabriel. His eyes float to mine.

"I've only made love to her this morning" he says in a daze.

Alice brings her hand to her mouth and stares at Gabriel.

This can't be happening. Not only did he take her from me, provoked her suicide but he's impregnated her too. I try to piece together all that's happened… finding her drenched in her own bath of blood after she committed suicide… her clothes sprawled on the bedroom floor next to his… the bed sheets in disarray. The equation of it all sent me flying straight into him.

"Edward, no!" cries Alice.

He grabs me by the neck and rushes me against the wall just outside the bedroom door. His lips are curled back.

"This is her home and you will respect it" he growls.

"You raped her, didn't you?

His eyes twitch for a fraction of a second and he looks at me like I'm a deranged lunatic.

"I have seen my wife get ravaged by a hundred men as they beat and spit upon her glorious face, and you dare insinuate such atrocity" he seethes. "Obviously you know nothing of my devotion for her. But if it pleases you to see what exactly transpired this morning in this very room, then by all means, see for yourself."

A collage of images flashes through my mind of the two of them. Bella's legs wrapped around him… her breast in his mouth… her lips on his neck… her body arched against him as he made love to her from behind… his head between her legs as she clutched his hair…

I try to pull my mind out of his thoughts but for the first time in my life, I can't. I am completely immobilized, held against my will. More images of Bella in the most provocative positions flash through my mind and then something miraculous happened. I feel something cold slide down my face and I realize I have conjured a tear.

He notices the stream running along my face and grins. "Now you see" he says as he loosens his fist. Immediately, I grab him and push him with all my strength down the hall. He crashes against a cobblestone wall, rocks grumbling down around him.

"STOP IT!" cries Alice. "Stop it! This is not the time."

We stare at each other coldly before he gets up and walks back towards the room. I move to block his path. He stops and moves his head around, cracking his bones before looking at me.

"You try my patience, Edward. I know I may seem to you barbaric and cruel, but I was ready to let her go. I had given up trying to make myself believe that she would come back to me. I made her believe that you were dead, but by doing so, I killed a part of her. This morning, I came to her room to offer my confession, to tell her that I lied, all for the sake of her love and to beg her for forgiveness. See, I was going to deliver her back to you because I believed that it was what she wanted most. But her actions proved otherwise. She turned and made me believe that my hope was not in vain. I haven't killed you Edward because you saved her life and the life of my child and I am forever in your debt, but don't push me either. I will defend what's mine at all costs."

"And if she wakes and doesn't want you? What then?" I scowl back.

His eyes lock on mine for a few seconds before he turns and walks away. Bella is the one reason the two of us are alive for I would surely kill this son of bitch if she weren't having his child and he would kill me if he lacked gratitude. The change should take about two or three days at most, though, given the apparent change of her skin already, it may be sooner. What will she think when she opens her eyes to this new world, this new life that has been set out for her? How will she react to the news of her pregnancy? And what will she think when she sees me, standing before, dead yet alive? I'd like to think that our love could overcome this, but this is a new Bella and I haven't got a clue of what's to come.

* * *

**More to follow soon...**

**;)**


	30. Chapter 30

****

_Jacob's POV:_

Still no word from the bloodsuckers and no word from Bella. Every day that passes pushes me closer to the brink of insanity. How the girl of my dreams ended up with a gang of vampires is beyond me but my only hope is that she's okay. It's been almost two months since I last saw her outside her house and I can hardly bear another day without seeing her, at least knowing that she's all right. How the fuck could that idiot let her go? How fucking stupid could he be to let her go off with some fucking rogue vampire? I knew that he would only bring trouble into Bella's life. Everything about them is wrong. The dead and the living are not meant to mix. Point blank. If only Bella could've understood that, then perhaps we'd be back in Forks right now instead of hiding out here in Italy's forest, preparing to infiltrate the Volturi dungeons. Though, the idea of ripping a few vampires apart is very tempting.

"What's up, man?" says Jared as he walks over to me eating an apple. For the last few weeks, he has been literally bouncing around in excitement, like a kid waiting for Christmas morning, to get his hands on the toy he already knows sits under the tree.

"What's up?" I mutter back.

"Getting ready for this thing to go down" he says grinning. "The numbers are in. We've got close to 600 standing by. They've come from all over the place. Man, I just learned I have about cousins!" he laughs.

"Thirty, huh?" I smirk back as I toss another log into the fire.

"Yeah, crazy huh? Hey, know what I heard?"

"Mmm."

"I think we'll begin heading out tomorrow night. Sam's over there talking to the other Alfas."

"Well, it's about fucking time. I don't understand why he insisted on waiting for so long. I would've headed straight to the dungeons the minute I arrived here. There really wasn't any need to call for so much back up."

"Yeah, well, grandpa over there, from the south, warned him of some huge force we will encounter. You know how the old folks are."

In all, about a dozen packs have come to fight, each one bringing their Alfa. The southern pack's Alfa, Atul, was also some sort of psychic. Since his arrival, Sam's demeanor has changed, from angry determination to anxiety. I haven't made any attempt in participating in these quiet meetings, though I suppose I should be more proactive, considering that Sam is really my second in command.

"Hey, any word yet from the Cullens? Have they found Bella?"

"No. I haven't gotten any news yet." He can see by my set jaw that it bothered me. He nodded seriously and turned and walked away.

That bloodsucker and his family better hope that I'm killed in this battle, because after this whole shit is over with, if she is not back at Forks, alive… I will kill them all.

****

_Author's POV:_

He looks down at the cottage from the depths of the black forest, concentrating intensely on disabling its occupants. He takes his time, making sure to saturate each of them with his unseen anesthetic. So far, no one has taken notice of his presence. Once he is sure that all defenses have been incapacitated, he begins his quiet descend down the dark hill. As he approaches, he can hear their voices.

_"Edward, you don't know that. You can't listen to anything he says. He's sick in the head. He truly believes Bella is his wife."_

_"But she slept with him, Alice. I saw it in his head. _She_ approached _him_. Not the other way around."_

_"And how do you know that he didn't hypnotize her into doing so? You can't jump to conclusions, Edward."_

_"I doubt that, Alice. Bella's thoughts are impenetrable. He told me so himself. But if your theory proves to be the case, then I will kill him, somehow, but I will."_

His presence has been discovered, even before he reaches the door. He hears their swift footsteps rush to the door and a moment later, all three of them stand face to face with him, their teeth bared, but he knows there is no threat for he's disabled their abilities. He can feel the tallest one, Gabriel, jabbing against his tranquilizing block.

"Alec?" asks Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to harm anyone," he says calmly, "but I have cut off your defenses in order to defend myself."

They all look at him questioning and cautiously.

"You may be able to imitate me, Gabriel," he says as he turns to look at him, "but before you do, please hear me first. There is something you need to know."

"How could you possibly entertain my curiosity?" hisses Gabriel, hate clear in his eyes.

"I know about Bella. And I know about the child that grows in her belly. It would do you no good to kill me now, without knowing why I've risked my life by coming here."

Gabriel stares down at him with hard and cold eyes as Edward steps forward.

"So, what brings you here, then?" he says.

Alec pulls his eyes away from Gabriel, looking at Edward now. His face is calm and cherubically peaceful.

"They already know where you are. You must leave at once. They will come for her at high rise. You must not let them take her."

"Hasn't he learned? Doesn't he already know that she will never protect him?" asks Gabriel, angrily.

"Is that why you believe he's been hunting her? For protection?"

"Why else would he want her? To torment me even further?"

"No, Gabriel. He already has a guardian, not as powerful as her, but sufficient. For years he's been searching for her… to kill her."

"Kill her?" says Alice, markedly confused. "Why?"

"To prevent the birth of the child who will dethrone him."

They all stare back him blankly. He turns to face Gabriel.

"Your informant is dead. Apparently, he didn't get back to you in time to tell you of the prophecy. Gabriel, the birth of your son will bring an end to the Volturi. He will possess a power far beyond any kind. He will have all of your abilities with the impenetrable shield of his mother, making him invincible. Never before has this been seen. Aro knows this and will not rest until Bella is dead… thoroughly dead."

Gabriel staggers two steps back as he learns the reason behind Aro's ambition. For once, his brother was a step ahead of him, knowing that Bella was the key to his fall.

"I have come here to urge you to leave at once and protect her and the child. If he lives, he will change the world forever, change us all in a way that we could never have imagined possible. He is our hope of a new future where we will no longer hide, no longer kill and no longer thirst for human blood. You must not let them get to her. You must not."

His words have stunned them all. Not only was Bella having a son, but she was about to give birth to a new form of life… _a hybrid._

~Epilogue~

_The new moon illuminating the ink blue night, marks the dawn of a new world where chaos is about to be unleashed once again between the wolves and the vampires. Under layers of stone and concrete, a King paces back and forth in his room, shaken by the probability of a fallen kingdom. Men begin to shape into wolves in a nearby distance, mouths watering for flesh. And somewhere in the depths of a Romanian forest, a pair of chocolate brown eyes shoot wide open with a sudden gasp, announcing the beginning of a new life._

_

* * *

_

**This chapter marks the end of this story. I am skipping Eclipse entirely and continuing with 'A Dark Adaptation of Breaking Dawn' (sorry, but I suck at titles.) I hope you've enjoyed this story and that you continue to follow it. Your feedback is always welcomed, no matter when you read this. Thanks again for taking the time to read my fanfic and stay tuned for my next story.**

**;)**

**07/06/09: I'd still love to know what you all think of my story. Come on... I've gotten over 1000 hits today alone but barely any feedback! Was it really that bad??? :(**

**A big thank you for those that have reviewed. You guys are the best! I'll have an opening chapter for 'A Dark Adaptation of Breaking Dawn' up by the end of the week. Thanks again!**


End file.
